En el Cafe
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: La búsqueda de Quatre para encontrar a su persona especial toma un nuevo giro cuando un mesero trenzado decide interferir. ShonenAi
1. Parte I

Autor: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Categoría: Drama/Romance/UA  
  
Parejas: 4+(varios-es un experimento al escribir un fic tipo citas de GW. Quatre no va a conocer al piloto gundam perfecto en una noche, saben?). Fondo 1xR & 1x2.  
  
Clasificación: PG13  
  
Advertencias: Yaoi, UA, algunos personajes (Heero) siendo emocionalmente fuera de lo común. También hay parejas atípicas, y lo siento pero este es uno de mis fics que no va a terminar en un 1x2 feliz.  
  
En el Café  
  
Parte Uno Uno de los más refrescantes, mas soleados días que he experimentado en esta ciudad-y por encima de eso, la perfecta taza de café y alguien con quien compartirla. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?  
  
Veo sobre la mesa a Abdul y sonrió. "¿Y qué piensas?"  
  
"Tenías razón" me sonríe Abdul, poniendo sus dedos sobre los míos. "El café es magnifico"  
  
"¿Y has visto algo que combine con el decorado?" le pregunto, felizmente viendo alrededor en el lugar tan orgulloso de el como si fuera mío. Supongo que de cierto modo lo es-este café es algo así como un secreto mío, un lugar al que vengo en ocasiones especiales solamente. Cuando me siento deprimido, confundido, cuando necesito de algo que me alegre, algo maravilloso para cerrar un proyecto exitoso, Howard es el lugar al que vengo.  
  
Es una combinación de café, casa de arte, colección de chatarra-a través de la pared esta un juego de extrañas cucarachas, esculpidas del metal y altamente pulidas-pero algo incongruente en el café, ¿no lo creen? Yo las amo, son típicas del estilo relajante que hace único a Howard.  
  
Otra cosa son los meseros. La mayoría son estudiantes en la Universidad local. En vez de ser profesionales, ellos comparten la misma actitud relajante que el decorado, son amistosos y están listos a hablar para así tener unas fascinantes conversaciones. Son usualmente lindos. Creo que fue aquí en donde me di cuenta de mi orientación sexual, cuando me di cuenta de que regresaba cada semana para observar a los meseros  
  
Es por eso o por el café. Que, por cierto, es celestial.  
  
"Creo que es seguro decir que este lugar es único," dijo Abdul, dando una mirada alrededor. "Aunque, no, quizás, tan único como tú."  
  
Me ruborice. "Debo de volver a trabajar ahora. ¿Me llamas esta noche?"  
  
"Claro," Abdul le dio un apretón a mi mano mientras tomaba su chamarra "Esta noche"  
  
Suspire felizmente mientras termine mi café. Si, este estaba resultando ser un verdaderamente hermoso día-  
  
"¿Terminaste?" pregunto una cálida voz. Levante la vista y le sonreí al mesero.  
  
"Gracias," dije, pasándole mi taza a él. "Ese fue un grandioso café."  
  
Él se rió. "Siempre lo es, pero le pasaré el comentario a Howard. Tan viejo como es, jamás se cansa de escuchar eso."  
  
Era uno de mis meseros favoritos, el chico con la larga trenza cafe. Se gano mi atención con ambos, su extravagante estilo de cabello y su alegre actitud-él siempre parecía listo con una sonrisa, o de tomarse un momento para charlar con los clientes.  
  
"¿Quieres decir que realmente hay un Howard?" pregunte. "Creí que solo era un nombre."  
  
"Nop, este viejo lugar viene completo con un severo caso de viejo anciano" El mesero hábilmente junto los platos y me guiño el ojo. "Pero no le digas que yo dije eso."  
  
Yo sonreí. "Seguro. ¿Puedo ver la cuenta por favor?"  
  
Él asintió, y encontré la cantidad exacta de notas. Mientras esperaba para que me trajera mi cambio observe a la gente caminando en la calle afuera. Todos lucían felices-y porque no? Era un hermoso día-  
  
"Tu recibo" me dijo el mesero, poniéndolo junto con mi cambio en la mesa y yendo a atender otra mesa. Reuní las monedas en mi cartera, desinteresadamente mirando el recibo mientras lo hacia-y me congele.  
  
Por un momento solo lo observe en shock. Me tomo un momento alcanzarlo y tomarlo, y un momento mas convencerme a mi mismo de que esto era real.  
  
Mi primera reacción fue enojo. Como se atrevía él-después de todo, no sabía nada sobre nosotros! Y lo que era mas importante, ¡no tenía derecho! Quería ir hacia él, y demandar que estaba pensando él al-  
  
Él estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba la orden de una pareja mayor. El resto del café estaba considerablemente lleno-de nada me serviría hacer una escena. No, pondría esto tras de mi, me pararía sobre esto con la verdadera fortaleza de los Winner, y no le daría el placer de verme molesto.  
  
Después de todo, eso era lo que quería, ¿no es así?  
  
¿Ciertamente no podía ser cierto?  
  
Ese persistente pensamiento logro rondar mi cabeza el resto del día en el trabajo y hasta la noche. Mientras me senté junto al teléfono, esperando a que Abdul hablará, desenvolví el recibo por quizás la quinceava vez y la leí las descuidadamente garrapateadas palabras.  
  
Deshazte del novio. No esta tan interesado en ti como lo esta en lo que puede obtener de ti.  
  
¿Sería cierto?  
  
Me regañe mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de novio era si dudaba de Abdul luego de que un completo extraño hiciera asunciones acerca de él sin tener modo de saberlo? Y aun así...  
  
No podía olvidar las palabras.  
  
¿Seguramente sería capaz de negarlo si lo pensaba seriamente?  
  
Amigos me han embromado sobre ser metódico. Yo lo justifico diciendo que soy profesional. Sin embargo dibuje un esquema-con ventajas y desventajas si deben saber. Empecé con la columna de ventajas. Abdul era muy lindo. Eso era en definitiva una ventaja. Así lo eran su educación, su forma de ser amigable, y el hecho de que no se extrañaba de que yo tuviera un buen fondo económico. El tema había salido tempranamente en nuestra relación, Abdul me dijo que no consideraba el dinero importante. Incluso se ofreció a pagar por nuestras bebidas, lo que considere muy dulce.  
  
Desventajas, pues...  
  
No había ninguna. Bueno-  
  
--no a menos que puedan contar la cuenta de hoy en el café. Él se fue antes de que llegará la cuenta-un descuido de su parte seguramente, y sería embarazoso sacar el tema...  
  
Pensándolo bien eso paso la ultima vez que salimos, al estrafalario restaurante Japonés-él había estado en el baño, y yo pensé que sería mas fácil si solo pagaba. Claro que él protesto cuando volvió, justo como protesto cuando pague por los boletos de ese concierto al que me invito, y la entrada de ese club nocturno la semana anterior-  
  
Fruncí el ceño. O Abdul tenía un montón de protestas que no me estaba diciendo o-  
  
-o mi dinero era uno de mis mas atractivos rasgos.  
  
El teléfono sonó.  
  
"¡Quatre, hola! Espero que no sea demasiado tarde-me entretuve en el trabajo, ya sabes como es," me dijo suavemente Abdul.  
  
"Si, supongo," dije.  
  
"Hablando de jefes malos-¿estas bien? No te oyes normal."  
  
"De hecho," le dije "yo también he dicho un día duro."  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?"  
  
No era una mentira si no lastimaba a nadie, ¿cierto? Y si el mesero estaba equivocado, siempre le podría decir a Abdul sobre eso-  
  
"Mi padre me llamo a su oficina después del trabajo. Ha estado revisando la pensión mía y de mi hermana y ha decidido cortarnos algo de dinero-dice que no crea carácter en nosotros el tener todo lo que queramos a nuestra disposición. Así que, si, ahora tengo un considerablemente reducido salario- " suspire. "Aun así, el dinero no lo es todo, ¿o si?"  
  
"Claro que no. Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, Quatre."  
  
Sonreí. "No pensé que fuera a hacerlo. ¿Nos reunimos para el café mañana, en el mismo lugar? Necesito algo para animarme-temo que esta vez tendrás que pagar."  
  
"Te veré entonces"  
  
Puse el telefono en su lugar con lentitud. Creí escuchar algo de duda. ¿Trucos de la mente?  
  
Lo sabré mañana.  
  
+  
  
El mañana vino.  
  
Abdul no.  
  
Agite el ahora frío café en frente de mi. No tenía que mirar mi reloj para saber que la hora del almuerzo estaba bien y bastante terminada...  
  
"Aquí tienes."  
  
Levante la vista con sorpresa al ser puesto un plato frente a mi.  
  
"Tarta de merengue de limón, nuestro especial del día, con crema batida y frutal estacional." El mesero trenzado puso una servilleta y una cuchara diestramente.  
  
"Yo no ordene esto-" proteste.  
  
Ojos violeta encontraron los míos con comprensión. "Lo se," él dijo simplemente. "Lo siento."  
  
"¿Por qué?" pregunte. "¿Por meter tu nariz en donde no te incumbe y arruinar una perfectamente buena relación?"  
  
"Lamento que haber estado en lo correcto." El mesero se fue entonces a tomar ordenes de otra mesa. Mire fieramente al postre.  
  
Yo estaba amargado, enojado-con Abdul por no presentarse, conmigo mismo por no ver a través de él antes, pero principalmente con el mesero por estar en lo correcto. Lo que encontré peor de todo el asunto era que la santidad de Howard había sido, para mi, destruida. No volvería a acercarme a las puertas de Howard otra vez.  
  
Bueno, después de que terminará mi postre por su puesto.  
  
+  
  
"Personalmente encontré los efectos innecesariamente dramáticos-pero la trama fue soberbia. Y el final-"  
  
"¡Lo se!" repique excitadamente. "Definitivamente no vi eso venir"  
  
"Oh, yo sabía que algo raro ocurría desde el principio," dijo Wufei. "Alguien no recibe un disparo tan cerca y no sufre repercusiones-"  
  
"Yo malinterprete completamente ese pedazo," admití. "Creí que era el chico- tú sabes, el pequeñito."  
  
"Entonces porque estaba feliz su esposa y entonces deprimida después-que debió de haber sido antes-"  
  
"Jamás pensé en eso." Mire mi reloj. "Aun es temprano. ¿Quieres ir a comer?"  
  
"Suena genial," Wufei vio alrededor. "¿Conoces algún buen lugar?"  
  
Estaba apunto de decir no cuando me detuve. Howard estaba algunas calles adelante...  
  
Habían pasado dos meses desde mi ultima visita. Pero ahora...  
  
Estaba en una terrífica relación. Wufei y yo nos divertíamos mucho juntos. Él era inteligente, simpático, lindo-además, nos conocimos en una sesión de entrenamiento del negocio. El trabajaba en el negocio de su familia al igual que yo, así que sabía que no estaba interesado en mi por motivos mercenarios-si bien él podía discutir como un abogado, y ser bastante necio con respecto a cosas-pero sabía cuando darse por vencido. Además, era un caballero, no presionando el lado físico de nuestra relación en lo absoluto. En resumen él era perfecto.  
  
Que regreso para ese testarudo mesero.  
  
"Conozco el lugar perfecto," dije.  
  
+  
  
"No puedo creer que nunca oyera de este lugar," dijo Wufei, mirando alrededor con asombro al mobiliario "¿Has visto a las cucarachas?"  
  
Asentí felizmente. "Creí que te gustaría."  
  
"¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes, señores?"  
  
Que suerte, era el mesero trenzado nuevamente. "Si por favor. Yo quisiera una mezcla especial, lleno-"  
  
"¿Lleno de crema, sin azúcar?" Me sorprendió el mesero por recordarlo. "¿Y usted señor?"  
  
"Un té herbal, gracias." Wufei me sonrió cuando el mesero se fue. "¿Vienes seguido?"  
  
"Solía" dije.  
  
El café llego y era tan maravilloso como lo recordaba. Nunca debí dejar que un engreído mesero lo arruinará para mi, pensé mientras bebía. Wufei y yo discutimos nuestros respectivos empleos alegremente. Fue con sorpresa que me di cuenta que había terminado mi café y que era tiempo de irse.  
  
"Pagaré la cuenta," le dije a Wufei mientras llamaba al mesero.  
  
"Eso no es necesario, Quatre. Pagaré por mi bebida-"  
  
"Insisto."  
  
Por la expresión confundida de Wufei él creía que estaba actuando extrañamente-debo admitir que azote el dinero con una expresión presumida. El mesero recogió la cuenta tan inescrutablemente como de costumbre-le mostré, pensé triunfante.  
  
"Quatre, ¿pasa algo malo?"  
  
"Oh, no. Nada." Dije con impaciencia, mis ojos en el mesero, quien regresaba con mi cambio y el recibo.  
  
El mesero coloco el recibo en la mesa. "Gracias por comer con nosotros" dijo antes de ir a servir a alguien más.  
  
Espere hasta que no nos prestara atención y entonces tome el recibo. No había nada escrito-¡ja! Gane este round-no, esperen, el recibo estaba doblado-  
  
Lo abrí con un presentimiento.  
  
Definitivamente una mejora, leía la garabateada nota. Pero no estés sorprendido si terminan como 'solo amigos'.  
  
Maldije mientras rompí la nota en pedacitos.  
  
"Um, Quatre?" Wufei me observaba. "¿Cuál es el problema?"  
  
"¡Ese estúpido mesero! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo!"  
  
"¿Se equivoco con la cuenta? Porque le podemos pedir que la vuelva a hacer de nuevo-"  
  
"No es eso."  
  
"¿Entonces que?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"No puede no ser nada. Dime." Wufei tenía su nirada de 'Estoy determinado a sacar esto de ti incluso si te mata'. Suspire y le conté todo.  
  
"¿Así que básicamente te dio un consejo no solicitado sobre tu vida amorosa que resulto ser cierto, así llevando a la terminación de ya mencionada relación?" pregunto Wufei.  
  
Asentí. "Estúpido mesero," murmure, viendo siniestramente al mesero tomando la orden de una linda pareja, un despeinado chico y una chica presentada inmaculadamente.  
  
"¿Y que dijo de mi?"  
  
Parpadee. "¿Uh?"  
  
Wufei me dio una sonrisa divertida. "Dijiste que lo había vuelto a hacer. Obviamente eso implica que él ha comentado acerca de nuestra relación también-"  
  
"Él dijo que terminaríamos como amigos," mire fijamente a la espalda del mesero. "¿No es eso solo... patético? Él obviamente esta tratando de ser rencoroso"  
  
Me tomo unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta que la respuesta que esperaba en afirmativa no iba a llegar. "¿Wufei?"  
  
Él suspiro, mirándome seriamente. "De hecho, he estado intentado hablar contigo acerca de eso-"  
  
+  
  
Mire hacia arriba al ser plato puesto frente a mi un plato.  
  
"Manzana y fresas," dijo el mesero. "Con crema batida al lado."  
  
Suspire. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí que todo iba grandioso pero-"  
  
El mesero tomo la silla que Wufei acababa de abandonar. "El lenguaje corporal de la gente te puede decir mucho si sabes como interpretarlo. Si bien estaba interesado en ti, no estaba interesado en ti románticamente-"  
  
"¿Y supiste eso solo con vernos?"  
  
"Ve como estas sentado ahora. Estas interesado en lo que estoy diciendo- pero no estas interesado en mi, ¿o si?"  
  
Parpadee. Era lindo y todo pero... "No."  
  
"De ese modo estaba sentado tu amigo en toda su conversación. Ahora, observa esa pareja de por allá-a la chica en particular."  
  
Mire a la pareja en cuestión, el desaliñado chico y la bien acicalada chica que había notado antes.  
  
"¿Ves como ella se le repega cuando le habla? ¿Y como ellos no se están tocando pero de todos modos están cerca?" él suspiro "Ella tiene una gran fijación con él. Es obvio."  
  
"Supongo. Aun así me sigue pareciendo extremadamente vago-demasiado en leer la postura y eso. Después de todo, todos tienen diferentes limites y zonas confortables-"  
  
"Cierto, pero puedes leer eso, también."  
  
"¿Y como sabes todo esto?"  
  
Él se rió. "Soy un estudiante de sicología [1]"  
  
"Oh eso lo explica todo"  
  
El sonrió abiertamente ante mi sarcasmo. "He estado haciendo mucha investigación de campo-soy bueno interpretando lo que las acciones de la gente dicen de ellos."  
  
"Y esa pareja dice felices para siempre, ¿supongo?" los mire con hostilidad. Infantil, lo se.  
  
El mesero rió de nuevo, pero esta vez no sonaba divertido. "Esa pareja probablemente tiene mas problemas que el resto de nosotros puestos juntos"  
  
Parpadee, volteando a verlos con más atención. La chica estaba sonriendo, tratando de tentar a su compañero a comer algo de la rebanada que ella ordeno. Él estaba mirando alrededor del café con una expresión irritada que se transformo en hostilidad cuando poso su mirada en el mesero.  
  
"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" pregunte, un poco perturbado por la intensidad de la mirada.  
  
El mesero suspiro, levantándose mientras regresaba a trabajar. "Él ha salido a parte conmigo por tres meses" Nota de Traducción:  
  
[1] En el fic original él dice 'Soy un Mayor en sicología', que en las Universidades americanas es un estudiante que se especializa en determinado campo. 


	2. Parte II

Por: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Ir a la parte 1 para ver las advertencias.  
En el Café  
Parte Dos Gracias al trenzado mesero, ahora había perdido a dos novios. Si nada más, esto se estaba poniendo deprimente. Decidí que eran necesarias medidas drásticas.  
  
Salí a clubs.  
  
Los clubs nocturnos no eran mi lugar favorito para encontrar novio-primero, no te permiten tener una conversación decente, y segundo, luego de un tiempo, las relaciones comienzan a parecer falsas. Es decir, esta toda esta gente, haciendo lo mejor que puede para aparentar ser geniales, básicamente poniendo sus cuerpos en exhibición para llamar la atención. Es diferente si vas con alguien especial o con amigos para divertirse o disfrutar la música- pero cuando estoy por mi cuenta encuentro difícil romper el exterior y hacer una conexión. Llaméenme raro, pero no le veo lo divertido a estar entre la multitud de una ruidosamente llena habitación de extraños.  
  
Pero los clubs nocturnos tenían otras ventajas. La música era usualmente buena y el ruido te hacía imposible pensar-me gustaba dejarme llevar y disfrutar la música, imaginándome muy lejos-  
  
Eso era precisamente lo que hacía cuando lo conocí.  
  
Tan envuelto estaba en la música que me sorprendí cuando una mano tomo la mía. Levante la vista para encontrarme con unos sorprendentemente ojos verdes.  
  
Él no dijo nada solo sonrió, y no rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo me jalo hacia él, la presión en mi mano tan ligera que fue mas como una invitación que una demanda. Preguntándome sobre la absoluta perfección del hombre frente a mi se lo permití y antes de que lo supiera, estaba bailando con él.  
  
Fue como si el resto del club nocturno hubiera dejado de existir.  
  
Piensen en corazones flotantes, flores, universos, lo que quieran. Esto era cada uno de los clichés envueltos juntos. Él era el sueño al que me aferraba al despertar, la ligera esperanza que me mantenía andando cuando lo único que quería era darme por vencido y resignarme a ser célibe por el resto de mi vida-  
  
Llaméenlo lujuria, idiotez, destino-Yo, Quatre Winner, estaba enamorado.  
  
Sabía que esto era-había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Solo bailar con él era suficiente para olvidar esos últimos pensamientos de pasar el resto de mi vida en una feliz soltería- sabía que jamás lo sacaría de mi cabeza, nunca.  
  
Piensen en un Latín dios del sexo.  
  
En algún punto él puso su mano en mi brazo. "Vamos afuera," me pidió. "Me gustaría hablar contigo"  
  
Su toque era gentil. Si derretirse hubiera sido una opción, la hubiera tomado.  
  
Hablamos, caminando por la calle fuera del club. Teníamos esta conexión, es difícil de describir-me sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle de mi convicción de que él era el elegido. Él sonrió, acariciando mi rostro.  
  
"Solo un modo de averiguarlo" dijo él y se inclino hacia mis labios.  
  
Quizás ya van perdiendo la paciencia conmigo pero tengo que decir que este fue el mas maravilloso beso que he tenido en mi vida. Suave y cálido y tan bueno-  
  
Suspire mientras él se separo, mantuve mis ojos cerrados unos segundos mas tratando de prolongar el momento. "Eso fue estupendo," murmure, abriendo mis ojos. "Yo- "  
  
No estaba ahí.  
  
+  
  
"¿Se deshizo de ti?" Wufei se me quedo viendo.  
  
"No lo se," dije frunciéndole el ceño "No lo entiendo. Es decir, él me beso- pero volví al club y no estaba ahí y tampoco estaba afuera-" suspire, apretando fuertemente mi café. "¡Y todo marchaba tan bien!"  
  
"Quizás perdió su coraje-" considero Wufei el problema. Mientras bebía mi café pensé que quizás debía agradecerle al mesero. Wufei era mejor como amigo que como novio-y se sentía tan bien discutir estas cosas con alguien que las entendía y me entendía a mi. Puse atención a nuestra discusión nuevamente.  
  
"No lo creo. Es decir, él era callado y todo pero no creo que fuera tímido. Solo hacía todo en una manera muy cuidadosa-"  
  
"¿Y aprendiste todo esto en un par de horas?"  
  
"Bueno, he estado pensando mucho en él desde entonces-" dije, De hecho difícilmente había un momento que no pasaba repasando los eventos de esa noche en mi cabeza. "Y he ido mucho a ese club en caso de que él regrese-"  
  
Cada noche de hecho-  
  
Wufei suspiró. "Comienzo a preocuparme por ti."  
  
Me encogí de hombros. Me encontraba muy feliz en un pequeño ensueño en donde él regresaba y todo era explicado y de lo único que tenía que preocuparme era de si debíamos mudarnos a mi departamento o al suyo-  
  
Wufei suspiro de nuevo, moviendo su té de hierbabuena. Entonces se detuvo. "El mesero no se ve bien"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"El mesero" Wufei me dio un codazo "Míralo."  
  
El trenzado mesero apenas y podía sonreír mientras tomaba la orden de una pareja de mujeres ejecutivas. No se veía bien, lucía mas pálido y mas distraído de lo usual. Quizás no se sentía bien-  
  
O quizás, pensé viendo como la mirada del mesero cambiaba rápidamente hacia la pareja de la mesa de la esquina, hay otra explicación.  
  
El desaliñado chico y su novia estaban ahí nuevamente, compartiendo un helado con frutas y nueces. En cualquier otra circunstancia lo encontraría lindo, pero ahora-  
  
Me sentí terrible por ellos.  
  
Y por el mesero. Por alguna razón, pese a haberme dado unsolicitados y muy mal recibidos consejos, no podía estar molesto con él. Supongo que la realización de que su vida amorosa estaba en peor estado que la mía ahuyento mi enojo.  
  
Transferí mi mirada a la pareja. El chico parecía mas malhumorado y triste que nunca, mientras que su novia estaba determinadamente alegre-que desastre-  
  
"No te estas haciendo ningún bien, solamente sentándote aquí y deprimiéndote por este chico misterioso tuyo" me dijo Wufei "Necesitas salir, comenzar a conocer personas"  
  
"Mas fácil dicho que hecho," suspire mientras regresaba a mi café.  
  
"No seas así," me ordeno Wufei "Eres guapo, inteligente, cálido y no necesito recordarte que no tienes problemas haciendo amigos. Alégrate" me dio una palmada en el hombro. "Debo volver a trabajar ahora. Te veo luego Quatre."  
  
"Bye" dije viendo mientras él iba a pagar su cuenta. El mesero ahora estaba tras el mostrador puliendo los cubiertos, pero puso su quehacer a un lado para servir a Wufei. Sonreí mientras vi una genuina sonrisa aparecer en su rostro-Wufei siempre hacia una buena impresión al ser cortes. Por como se veían las cosas parecía que lo estaba regañando por su salud. Mire mi reloj, notando que pronto tendría que regresar al trabajo. Le di un sorbo a mi café pensativamente, determinado a disfrutar los últimos minutos de mi descanso.  
  
Pase unos pocos minutos preguntándome sobre que bebería, como Wufei tan aptamente lo había puesto, mi chico misterioso. Algo oscuro y fuerte, o tal vez algo mas exótico? Como uno de esas mezclas de canela-  
  
Parpadee al darme cuenta de que Wufei seguía pagando su cuenta.  
  
No que yo fuera el único en notarlo.  
  
El desaliñado chico estaba gruñendo a la espalda de mi amigo, incluso cuando su novia suspiro, y procedió a terminar el helado por su cuenta, evidentemente dándose por vencida con su uncooperativo compañero. Mire como el mesero sonrió de nuevo, riendo mientras le decía algo a Wufei, quien asintió, sonrió y se fue.  
  
Levante una ceja. Bien, eso fue inesperado.  
  
El mesero había vuelto a pulir los cubiertos, pero ahora había un aire más alegre en él.  
  
El desaliñado chico se levanto de repente. "Solo iré a pagar la cuenta," le anunció a su cita.  
  
Esto no podía ser bueno-  
  
Mire con duda como se aproximaba al mesero. En vez de la furiosa escena que esperaba, me sorprendí al ver la gentileza con la que poso su mano sobre la del mesero en un gesto temiblemente notorio. Difícilmente palabras pasaron entre ellos, pero el mesero se recargo en él en un modo que hizo todo el momento demasiado intimo como para observar. Encontré el exacto cambio por mi café y lo deje en la mesa, sintiéndome avergonzado de haber visto un momento tan privado. [1]  
  
Regrese al trabajo en un humor mucho mas sobrio.  
  
La casi abrumadoramente hermosa mirada en la cara del mesero me atormento- era obvio cuanto los dos se amaban-y era justo igual de obvio cuan inútil ese amor era.  
  
Quizás estaba mejor soltero, pensé, mientras llegaba a mi oficina, y comenzaba a quitarme mi chamarra. ¿Que era el amor de todos modos? Solo un montón de-  
  
Me detuve.  
  
Había un hombre sentado en mi silla.  
  
Un muy apuesto hombre.  
  
"Ah, tu debes ser Quatre Winner," se levanto él, extendiendo una bien manicurada mano. "De verdad espero que me perdones. Cuando tu secretaría me informo que regresarías pronto me tome la libertad de esperar por ti en tú oficina."  
  
"No hay ningún problema" dije educadamente mientras tomaba su mano y trataba de disipar sentimientos de inquietud-porque debería de sentirme nervioso? Esta era mi oficina- "Espero que no haya esperado mucho, Sr-?"  
  
"Kushrenada," dijo mi invitado. "Treize Kushrenada" me sonrió. "Estoy fascinado de conocerte"  
  
Él seguía sosteniendo mi mano.  
  
+  
  
Llegue a casa con un maletín lleno de papeles para un nuevo proyecto-la propuesta de la compañía de Treize-y una bolsa llena de pedidos de comida de Indonesia. Marque el número de Wufei mientras puse la comida en el microondas.  
  
"Chang Wufei al habla-"  
  
"Wufei, no vas a creer mi tarde"  
  
"¿Quatre? Estaba a punto de hablarte"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Bueno, me preguntaba si creías que tengo una oportunidad con el mesero trenzado"  
  
"¿El mesero?" dije sorprendido. Los eventos de la tarde había puesto a Howard muy lejos de mi mente.  
  
"Tú sabes, el mesero. El que te dio consejos en tus relaciones."  
  
"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?" estalle "No lo conozco tan bien-ni siquiera se su nombre" Pero sabía que tenía un novio-  
  
"¿Pero como se vio luego de que me fui?" persistió Wufei "¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Pensativo?"  
  
Rodé mis ojos, sacando mi comida del microondas. Afortunadamente el teléfono era inalámbrico así que podía pasearme.  
  
"Parecía mas contento, supongo. Al menos hasta que su novio apareció" me sentí mal, odiando ser el portador de malas noticias.  
  
"Si-¿y entonces como se vio?"  
  
"Espera-¿sabías que tenia novio, y aun así sigues preguntando?"  
  
"El me dijo sobre él, pero es bastante obvio que no es feliz en su actual relación-creo que quizás yo tenga una oportunidad"  
  
"No estoy de acuerdo-al menos de momento. Él aun esta demasiado envuelto con su novio-puedes decirlo por el modo en que se ven."  
  
"Ah bueno," suspiro Wufei. Entonces- "Duo."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Su nombre es Duo."  
  
Fue difícil pero me abstuve de rodar de nuevo mis ojos. "Aun no te he dicho sobre mi tarde. Regrese a la oficina solo para encontrar a un cliente esperándome. En mi oficina, en mi propia silla ni mas ni menos. En fin, luego de recuperar mi silla discutimos sus propuestas-aproximadamente quince minutos después me pregunto si estaba libre esta noche." Resople "El nervio del hombre-"  
  
"¿Y que le dijiste?"  
  
"¿Qué crees que dije? ¡No!"  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema con él?"  
  
"Simplemente no funcionaría, ¡es ridículo! Me refiero-bueno, ¡el es un cliente por el amor de Dios!"  
  
"¿Y? ¿Es apuesto?"  
  
"¡Wufei! ¿No se supone que no debes mezclar el trabajo con el placer?"  
  
"¿Por qué no? El trabajo toma mas tiempo de nuestra vida en estos tiempos- si no puedes encontrar placer en el trabajo, ¿en donde lo encontrarás?"  
  
"Apuesto a que no has expuesto ese argumento ante tu padre" sonreí.  
  
"Bueno, aun no. Y tendría que decírselo a mi madre-ella es quien se encarga del negocio. De todos modos, Quatre, no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Es apuesto?"  
  
"Si." Admití a regañadientes.  
  
"¿Inteligente? ¿Agradable? ¿Como era él?"  
  
"Encantador, supongo. Muy educado-te hace sentir como una avergonzada colegiala" dije "Es la clase de hombre por la que mis hermanas se mueren"  
  
"¿Entonces porque lo rechazaste?"  
  
"Simplemente no funcionaría, Wufei"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Bueno-él es grande"  
  
"¿Qué tanto?"  
  
"Uh-apenas treinta, supongo"  
  
"Eso no es ser grande. Además sabes lo que dicen sobre los amantes maduros..."  
  
"Uh... ¿No?"  
  
Me sonroje mientras Wufei procedió a explicarme las altas ventajas de la experiencia.  
  
"¡No voy a salir con él! ¡Olvídalo! El es-completamente mal-"  
  
"Quieres decir que no es de ojo verde, delgado y misterioso, ¿cierto?"  
  
Me detuve, sin palabras  
  
"Quatre, no sabes si lo volverás a ver. Hay una gran posibilidad de que no. ¿Así que porque desperdiciar una buena oportunidad? Treize esta interesado, suena agradable, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?"  
  
Fruncí el ceño. ¿Wufei estaba en lo correcto? ¿Era la razón por la que no quería salir con Treize el hecho de que estaba esperando que él se mostrará? No podía pasar el resto de mi vida esperándolo-  
  
"Bien. Haré un intento" suspire  
  
Me despedí de Wufei y comencé a revisar los fólders que traje del trabajo. Incluso luego de que rechace la oferta de Treize de beber luego del trabajo, él había sido muy insistente de que tomará el numero telefónico de su casa-  
  
+  
  
Treize era algo más.  
  
Insistió en llevarme a almorzar al día siguiente a un muy refinado café, y a uno de los mas caros restaurantes para el té en la noche. Él pago por todo, y ordeno lo mas fino, y no estimo gastos en mi comodidad. Debo admitir que encontré la atención aduladora. Treize era un brillante conversador, bien informado en cada tema que tocaba, encantador al extremo y sofisticado en todo lo que hacía. Era imposible no disfrutar su compañía.  
  
Imposible, pero de algún modo lo logre.  
  
Su esposa ayudo también.  
  
O mejor dicho, su ex-esposa.  
  
Aun estábamos en el proceso de ordenar nuestros menús cuando dos mujeres entraron al restaurante. Treize interrumpió nuestra orden para saludarlas.  
  
"¡Une! Que coincidencia. ¿No me digas que vas a cenar aquí esta noche?"  
  
Une sonrió. Parecía haber algo rígido en el gesto. "Treize. Que inesperado."  
  
"Que adorable el verte. Ahora, no debo olvidar mis modales. Este delicioso joven es Quatre Winner, y Quatre, te presento a mi encantadora ex-esposa, Une" presento Treize elegantemente.  
  
Une sonrió la misma frágil sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano "Encantada, estoy segura."  
  
"Igualmente" dije, preguntándome porque Treize no presento a la segunda mujer.  
  
"¿Por qué no tu y tu acompañante se nos unen? Hay suficiente lugar para-" Treize señalo los asientos vacíos en la mesa.  
  
"Gracias pero no," Une dijo firmemente, tomando el brazo de la mujer a su lado. "Lucrezia y yo queremos una quieta cena juntas." Ella me asintió "Fue agradable conocerlo, Sr. Winner"  
  
"Tan encantadora como siempre," dijo Treize una vez que ella se fue "Estarás encantado de saber, de que no hay absolutamente ninguna animosidad entre nosotros. Pese al divorcio-y al hecho de que ella me dejo por esa presuntuosa secretaría-nos llevamos espléndidamente."  
  
"Ya veo," dije, pensando en la delgada línea en la boca de Une.  
  
"Si-nada de resentimientos entre nosotros en lo absoluto. ¿Más vino, Quatre?"  
  
+  
  
Tres tazas de café en una hora. Ni siquiera las saboreé. Estaba preparando mis nervios para lo que en cierto modo era una de las cosas más difíciles que tenía que hacer.  
  
Pedirle ayuda al mesero trenzado.  
  
Después de quejarme por su intervención, no sentía que podía ir y pedirle consejo. Pero-¿quién más había? Wufei era mucho más fuerte que yo, él no entendía mis inseguridades. Esperaba que el mesero lo hiciera.  
  
Esta vez le preguntaría, me decidí mientras me encaminaba.  
  
El mesero dejo su bandeja en mi mesa, juntando las tazas vacía de café. "¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto con una ceja levantada "¿Café pasando de moda?"  
  
"Tengo un problema" dije yo.  
  
"¿Problemas de pareja? No dejes que empiece," suspiro el trenzado mesero mientras se sentaba en mi mesa "Pienso que debí de convertirme en monje"  
  
Hice ruidos comprensivos. Los problemas de cualquiera eran mejor que enfrentar los míos.  
  
"Novio no esta siendo cooperativo. Estaría molesto con él, pero es imposible estar molesto con él. Cuando estamos juntos admite que la situación esta mal, que continuar con todo esto solo nos lastimará a todos, que Relena merece mejor que esto, demonios, que yo merezco mejor que esto- él acepta que tiene que decirle a ella o terminar conmigo, que algo tiene que hacerse-¿pero hace algo?"  
  
"¿No?" adivine yo.  
  
"¡Exacto! ¿Y porque no?"  
  
No tenía idea.  
  
"No quiere herirla. Ya la ha herido-¿y que esta haciendo conmigo?" el mesero suspiro "Si no estuviera tan apegado a el, me estaría desgarrando mi cabello."  
  
No pude evitarlo, solté una risita.  
  
El mesero me sonrió, entonces se rió también "Gracias," dijo cuando terminó "Necesitaba eso"  
  
"No hay problema" le dije.  
  
"Yup, el Catolicismo Romano comienza a verse muy atractivo en este momento. ¿Y que te molesta a ti?"  
  
Mientras describí mi encuentro con Treize y subsecuentes citas, me di cuenta de que el mesero me sonreía.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunte irritablemente.  
  
"¿Sabes en que te convierte esto?" el mesero sonrió con burla "Eres un chico-juguete"  
  
Me lamente. "Ese es exactamente el problema. Me siento como el accesorio de Treize."  
  
"¿Trataste de hablar con él sobre eso?"  
  
"Si. Y cada vez que lo hago logra hacerme sentir pequeño e insignificante. Como si estuviera siendo ridículo. Y yo le doy la razón, nos separamos-y me quedo sintiendo que si nada ha sido solucionado. Y entonces esta su ex- esposa" suspire. "Ella apareció en el restaurante al que fuimos, en nuestra segunda cita. ¿Coincidencia cierto? Eso es lo que pensé-hasta que ella y su compañera aparecieron en la Opera, el restaurante Japonés, la noche de la sociedad-"  
  
"O esas son muchas coincidencias," el mesero dice. "O-"  
  
"Si," digo. "Al principio pensé que su esposa estaba siguiéndonos. Siempre es muy fría frente a nosotros, como si no estuviera feliz de verlo cuando él siempre es tan encantador con ella-"  
  
"O puede ser del otro modo. Yo no estaría divertido si mi ex se presentará a todos los lugares a los que fuera-" el mesero hizo una mueca. "Por lo que se ve ella lo ha superado-y él no"  
  
"Esa es a la conclusión que llegue yo." Suspire "Ciertamente explica porque la relación se siente tan... falsa"  
  
"Mala suerte" comprende el mesero "¿Quieres tratar de hacer funcionar las cosas o terminar todo?"  
  
"De hecho, Duo," dije, usando su nombre por primera vez "ahí es en donde tú apareces" mientras él me parpadeo, sorprendido, yo elaboré "Necesito que termines con él por mi."  
  
"¿Qué? De ningún modo-eso es demasiado personal."  
  
"¿E interferir con mi vida amorosa no lo es?" le pregunte. "Me has costado ya dos novios. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme a deshacerme del que no quiero"  
  
"No funciona de ese modo. Seguro que mi nota pudo ser la causante, pero eso no es lo mismo que informarle a un extraño que el amor de su vida piensa que deben separarse-"  
  
"Treize difícilmente piensa que yo soy el amor de su vida" digo yo "¿Por favor Duo?"  
  
"Los ojos de cachorrito generalmente no sirven después de que una persona llega a la pubertad," él dice "Espera un momento. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de todos modos?"  
  
"Wufei" digo.  
  
Duo sonrió. "El lindo chico Chino. Debí saberlo."  
  
Suspire. "Así que no me vas a ayudar en lo absoluto?"  
  
"Esto es algo que tienes que hacer por ti mismo. Confía en mi. Pocas relaciones terminan sin sentimientos heridos, y es mejor si viene de ti. Se amable, pero honesto."  
  
"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" me queje "Lo haré mañana."  
  
"Buena suerte"  
  
Asentí. "Oh, por cierto, Quatre Winner" extendí mi mano  
  
Él rió y la tomo. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
+  
  
"Bueno," Treize dice viendo dudosamente a las cucarachas de bronce. "No es uno de mis lugares usuales-"  
  
"Lo se" digo. "Es uno de mis lugares favoritos-que es por lo que quise venir aquí. Tengo algo importante que decirte."  
  
"Suena intrigante" me sonríe Treize. "Soy todo oídos."  
  
Me prepare. "Bueno... he estado pensando mucho sobre nuestra relación y no creo que este funcionando" procedo a elaborar, detallando en mis sentimientos mientras trato de no echarle la culpa a él. Él escucha, asintiendo ocasionalmente, y bebiendo de su Earl Grey.  
  
"Ah, Quatre," él dice una vez que he terminado. "Tu preocupación es un crédito para ti. Incluso si esta mal puesta."  
  
"¿Uh?" replico, como siempre elocuantemente.  
  
"No veo nada porque preocuparse por nuestra relación. No te preocupes por eso innecesariamente." Toma otro sorbo a su té, atentamente. "Debo de decir que la comida es de mejor calidad que el decorado."  
  
"Um-" digo, localizando a Duo tras el mostrador. "Si me disculpas por un momento-"  
  
Seguí al trenzado mesero hasta la cocina. "¿Duo?"  
  
"¡Hey! ¡No puedes entrar aquí!" una chica con cabello corto-cabello azul, note con algo de sorpresa-me dijo.  
  
"Esta bien, Hilde. Conozco a Quatre," dice Duo, dejando una bandeja de trastes vacíos en el fregadero tamaño industrial. "Las cosas no se ven bien, Quat"  
  
"Dímelo a mi," suspiro. "Acabo de romper con él-y él ni siquiera lo noto."  
  
"El hombre tiene unos serios problemas enfrentando realidades desagradables. Su subconsciente debe de estar teniendo un día de campo."  
  
"Estudiantes de sicología" gime la chica.  
  
Duo y yo la ignoramos. "Creo que vas a tener que ser brutal para salir de esta."  
  
"No puedo hacer eso," protesto. "¿No puedo solo esconderme en la cocina hasta que él se vaya?"  
  
"Tenemos regulaciones de salud y seguridad," Hilde dice señalando una placa en la pared. "Duo, deja de comer eso."  
  
Duo deja el pastel. "No te preocupes por eso Quat. Puedes salir de esta."  
  
Desearía tener su fé.  
  
Hilde suspiro. "¿Pastel?" le dice a Duo.  
  
"Con crema batida y chantilly" asintió Duo dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Cuando todo esto termina, Quatre, regresa aquí y te invitaremos."  
  
Logre una sonrisa antes de salir a reunirme con Treize. No había notado mi larga ausencia, estaba ocupado inspeccionando las superficies del café en busca de polvo.  
  
Me deslice en mi asiento preguntándome como iba a hacer esto. Quiero decir- había sido lo suficientemente duro decirselo del modo amable. ¿Cómo iba a convocar el valor para hacerlo de mala manera?  
  
Duo me sonrió mientras pasaba por nuestra mesa. Entonces de repente tropezó, la bandeja deslizándose fuera de sus manos, y los contenidos, una tetera y algunos vasos-se derramaron sobre Treize. Duo y yo exclamamos simultáneamente.  
  
"¿Esta bien? Déjeme arreglar es-" Treize alejo a Duo mientras este trataba de ayudarlo.  
  
"¿Arreglarlo? ¿Tienes la mas remota idea de que tan cara fue esta camisa? ¡Pagarás esto de tu propio salario, tú pequeña rata!"  
  
Me quede boquiabierto. Treize siempre había sido perfectamente encantador- verlo perder su temperamento tan mal era de cierto modo aterrador.  
  
"Fue un accidente," dice Duo, deprimiéndose rápidamente- "No sabe cuanto lo siento-"  
  
"¡Un accidente! ¡Como si eso lo hiciera mejor! Veré que pierdas tu empleo por esto-"  
  
Ahora eso era ir demasiado lejos. Furia comenzó a crecer dentro de mi. "¡No, no lo harás!" digo. "Él dijo que fue un accidente y se ha disculpado. Deja de gritarle, acepta que el mundo no siempre se somete a tus expectaciones, y supéralo."  
  
Treize volteo a verme hostilmente. "Quatre, difícilmente creo que este sea un asunto del que tengas que preocuparte."  
  
"Debo diferir" digo, regresándole la mirada. "En una relación propia escuchas lo que tu compañero piensa! ¡Y yo pienso que estas sobreactuando!"  
  
Treize trago en seco. Creo que es la primera vez que he logrado atravesar su frío exterior. "¿Algunas otras perlas de sabiduría que te gustaría compartir?" repuso sarcásticamente.  
  
"¡Ya que lo mencionas si!" estaba en fragor, no me importaba lo que decía ahora. "¡Creo que eres un vanidoso, que necesitas madurar como diez años, que usas mucha colonia, que necesitas pensar más acerca de otras personas! ¡Creo que le prestas más atención a lo bien que convino con tú decorado que a mi! ¡Creo que mejor ya no seré tu novio!"  
  
Treize solo me vio.  
  
Yo le regrese la mirada, jadeando. Lo dije-realmente lo dije.  
  
El momento fue roto por el resto de café. Los demás clientes habituales se habían parado para darme una ovación. Duo sonrió y él también aplaudió. "Bien hecho, Quatre."  
  
Treize lo vio fijamente. "¡Demando ver al gerente! ¡Pagarás por esto!" se fue a la cocina.  
  
"¡Oh, Duo, lo siento!" digo. "He empeorado todo-quizás pierdas tu empleo."  
  
"No te preocupes Quat. Soy un buen mesero, Howard no me va a despedir porque un cliente se salió de control conmigo" Duo volvió a calmadamente recoger las cosas de la bandeja.  
  
"Bueno, la cuenta de la limpieza en seco del traje va por mi," digo, calmándome lo suficiente como para sentarme. La adrenalina no se había ido completamente-¡me había enfrentado a Treize! ¡Yo, benigno y educado Quatre Winner le había dicho a donde se podía ir! ¡Realmente lo había hecho! Me sobresalte cuando Duo se rió ligeramente.  
  
"Oh, no creo que no vaya a haber ninguna cuenta" dice Duo con un aire de superioridad.  
  
Yo tenía mis dudas. "Derramaste té caliente sobre él, Duo"  
  
"No té caliente. Agua caliente."  
  
Fruncí el ceño, lo había visto cargando una tetera- "Espera un minuto-tú no planeaste eso-"  
  
"¡Demando que deje el local ahora mismo!" Levantamos la vista mientras Treize salía de la cocina junto con un hombre mayor de camisa hawaiana. "¡Inmediatamente! ¡Sino es que antes!"  
  
"Estará escuchando de mis abogados sobre esto." Amenazó Treize al irse.  
  
"Bien. Estaré feliz de decirles que clase de imbécil tienen por cliente," Howard-porque el señor no podía ser alguien mas-grito tras él. Se volteo, murmurando por lo bajo para encontrar a todo el café viéndolo. "¿Qué?" dijo "Nadie habla de mi nieto de ese modo y se sale con la suya"  
  
Observe a Duo. "¿Nieto?"  
  
"¿No mencione eso?" Duo hizo lo mejor por lucir inocente. Howard estaba viniendo para acá.  
  
"Okay, ¿qué fue todo eso?" demando él.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" evadió Duo.  
  
"¡No has tirado una bandeja desde que tenias nueve! ¿A que se debe? ¿Ese bueno para nada y asqueroso novio tuyo te esta causando problemas? Porque si lo esta haciendo-" retrocedí un paso cuando Howard me noto. "¿Este es él?"  
  
"No, mi bueno para nada y asqueroso novio viene mas tarde," dice Duo "Este aquí es Quatre. Estaba tratando de ayudarlo."  
  
"¡Es verdad!" digo yo. "Si Duo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, nunca hubiera tenido el coraje para dejar a Treize." Negué con la cabeza mareado. "Aun no puedo creer que hice eso."  
  
Duo me dio un golpe en el hombro. "Sabía que podías. Hay un tigre dentro de ti esperando ser liberado."  
  
Le sonreí. "Rrraow" dije.  
  
Howard movió la cabeza. "Los chicos de hoy," se lamento ante el techo. Entonces volteo a ver fijamente a Duo. "¿Qué te he dicho sobre interferir con la vida amorosa de los clientes?"  
  
"Uh... ¿No hacerlo?"  
  
"¡Cocina! ¡Trastes! ¡Ahora!" ladró Howard "¡Manda a Hilde aquí afuera para que cubra el café! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo hasta que sea hora de cerrar!"  
  
Duo huyo deprisa.  
  
Howard rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia mi. "Espero que no te haya causado ningún problema," me dice. "Realmente es un buen chico de corazón."  
  
Yo sonreí. "Lo se."  
  
"Educación terciaria" murmuro Howard "No se porque accedí a ella." Él me asintió y regreso a la cocina.  
  
Unos minutos después Hilde apareció con mi postre. "Lamento que no pueda dejarte tenerlo en la cocina pero probablemente no sea una buena idea tratar de nuevo con Howard este día"  
  
"¿Duo no esta en problemas o si?"  
  
"Nah, Howard no puede enojarse con él por mucho tiempo. Estarán bien" me guiño el ojo. "Disfruta tú postre."  
  
El pastel estaba rico y perfecto. Justo cuando lo terminaba note un recibo doblado bajo él.  
  
Vaya forma de ir, se leía. Siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo-ve y diviértete. PD. Olvide decirte que hay buenas noticias. Novio le va a decir a Relena sobre nosotros esta noche.  
  
Sonreí, doblando el recibo en mi cartera. Este lo conservaría.  
  
Camine de regreso al trabajo sintiéndome enteramente feliz conmigo mismo. Me deje llevar por la urgencia de ocultarme y vague a través del parque, disfrutando de las flores y los rayos del Sol y del sentimiento de libertad del cuidado y la responsabilidad. Por capricho compre una rosa amarilla de una pequeña niña que las vendía para recursos para su escuela y jugué con ella entre mis dedos mientras me sentaba y veía las nubes.  
  
Fue con sorpresa que note que se estaba haciendo tarde. Con duda volví a la ciudad, necesitaría encontrar un taxi-  
  
Parpadee cuando note una espalda frente a mi que era algo familiar-  
  
Él se volteo y lo reconocí en un instante-el sorprendente matiz verde de sus ojos, sus elegantes mejillas, su quieta, sutil sonrisa-  
  
Sonreí, caminando hacia enfrente y extendiéndole la rosa. Pude ver el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando vio de la flor a mi.  
  
"Hey," dije, "Te he estado esperando."  
  
Él sonrió esta misteriosa sonrisa tan suya. "Has tú escuchado-bueno, tu sabes lo que dicen. Una es suerte, pero dos es destino-"  
  
"¿Si?" digo cuando él se acerca. Va a besarme. Mi cerebro estaba vitoreando.  
  
"¿Trowa?" una irritada voz llama. "Vamos a perder el maldito camión." Una mujer con cabello rizado me miro con intensidad desde el ya mencionado camión.  
  
Parpadee cuando Trowa me regreso la rosa con una solemne sonrisa. "Pero tres es el encanto"  
  
"Pero-" proteste.  
  
Era demasiado tarde. Entro al camión justo cuando las puertas se cerraron y un momento mas tarde se había ido.  
  
Nota (del autor original):  
  
[1] Cualquiera que piense que Quatre es un tacaño-En Nueva Zelanda, que es en donde vivo, tu no les das propina a los meseros, ellos tienen un salario. 


	3. Parte III

Por: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Ir a la parte 1 para ver las advertencias.  
En el Café  
Parte Tres Llegue al trabajo al día siguiente para encontrar mi escritorio apilado de fólders que necesitaban mi urgente atención. Aparentemente cuando me había tomado la tarde libre me había perdido una crucial reunión de desarrollo- completa con jefes de oficina y comida. Hubiera estado en un serio problema- de no ser por el hecho que gracias a la comida todos en mi departamento estaban sin trabajar debido a la salmonela.  
  
Así que no estaba en problemas-no a menos de que cuenten tener yo solo la responsabilidad por el cumplimento del proyecto y mínimos problemas personales.  
  
Paso como una semana antes de que regresará a Howard. Di un pesado suspiro de alivio cuando tome mi asiento en la mesa por la pared con el colorido mural de flores. Se sentía como llegar a casa-  
  
"Bueno verte," dice Hilde, viniendo con su cuadernillo "Comenzaba a preguntarme que había pasado contigo."  
  
"He tenido un día ocupado en el trabajo," conteste "¿Dónde esta Duo? ¿No es su día turno hoy?"  
  
Ella frunció el ceño. "Esta en casa... enfermo"  
  
"¿Enfermo?" pregunte, preocupado "¿Qué esta mal con él?"  
  
"Solo la mas desastrosa separación que he visto," suspiro Hilde. "Su novio iba a decirle a su novia sobre ellos y mudarse con Duo. Entonces, en el ultimo momento cambio de opinión. Por si eso no fuera poco, ella se entero a través alguien más. Vino aquí a gritarle a Duo. Fue bastante desagradable."  
  
"Oh cielos," digo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"  
  
Hilde se animo. "Sabes-él no vive muy lejos de aquí. Quizás serás capaz de persuadirlo de salir y hacer algo. Desde que eso sucedió él solo esta deprimido-no creo que haya dejado su apartamento en días.-"  
  
Gracias a las direcciones de Hilde pronto me encontré parado frente a la puerta de lo que era obviamente una habitación de estudiante. Toque, ensayando lo que iba a decir.  
  
"Hola Duo. Espero que no te importe que haya venido, pero Hilde no cree que estés comiendo propiamente y me mando para asegurarse de que tengas una comida decente."  
  
Eso funcionaría.  
  
Tome una gran bocanada. La puerta se abrió y me prepare para decir mi pequeño discurso-  
  
En su vez tartamudee. "¿Wufei?"  
  
"¿Quatre?" él me parpadeó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Entonces sacudió su cabeza. "No importa. Eres justo la persona que necesitamos. Entra."  
  
Aun algo confundido seguí a Wufei sin dudarlo. La antesala tenía solo los muebles básicos, una abatida TV con la antena puesta con cinta adhesiva sobre el empaque de una vieja cerveza, ninguna de las silla combinaba con el sofá-pero estaba alegremente decorada con coloridos posters, trabajo artístico, macetas y variados libros. Definitivamente una habitación de estudiante.  
  
"No oigo gritos-" Duo asomo su cabeza por entre la pared divisora que separaba la antesala de la cocina "¿Es seguro salir?"  
  
"Es Quatre," dijo Wufei.  
  
"¿Quatre? Hey," Duo me sonrió, una débil reflexión de su gesto usual. "Lamento eso. La perra vino ayer-estoy siendo algo cauteloso al abrir la puerta" Desapareció tras la división nuevamente.  
  
"La novia de Heero, Relena," aclaro Wufei "Ella tiene una manera remarcablemente directa de expresar su desagrado."  
  
"¿Estuviste aquí?" pregunte sorprendido.  
  
"No, llegue aquí hace una hora," dice Wufei. "Logre convencerlo de cambiarse de ropa pero no estoy teniendo mucha suerte en persuadirlo a hacer algo. Un cambio de escenario es justo lo que necesita"  
  
"Hilde me pidió que viniera y me asegurara de que tuviera una comida decente."  
  
"Yo tampoco he comido aun," dice Wufei. "¿Qué te parece si salgo y nos busco comida?"  
  
"Suena bien" aprobé  
  
"¿Duo?" Wufei le pregunta al divisor. "Saldré a traernos algo de té. ¿Quieres algo?"  
  
"No estoy realmente hambriento, Wufei."  
  
Mi amigo me palmeo en la espalda. "Ve que puedes hacer para alegrarlo. Regresaré pronto" Él se fue.  
  
¿Por qué siempre parezco terminar en situaciones como esta? Suspire mientras seguía a Duo a la cocina. Era bastante ordinaria con excepción de un adorno-un juego de campanas hechas de vidrio que se suponía debía de verse como cristal. Brillaba como liquido plateado puesto a la luz del sol.  
  
"¿Quieres una taza de café?" dice Duo, desde el banco.  
  
"No quiero causarte ninguna molestia," digo yo.  
  
"No es molestia. Wufei me obligo a hacerme una justo cuando llegaste," dice Duo, cuando el jarro de agua caliente estuvo listo. "Toma un vaso para ti." Su voz se vuelve amarga."Solo que no sea el de 'World Best Shag'. Obtuve ese por Heero."  
  
Tome uno bonito y seguro de La Guerra de las Galaxias. "Hilde me dijo lo que paso. Lo siento."  
  
"Yo también. Supongo que es mi propia culpa por creerle. Es decir, él tuvo todas las oportunidades antes para decirle a ella-supongo que solamente no quería admitir que él nunca-" Duo suspiro mientras me pasaba mi taza. "Me siento tan estúpido. Pero al menos ahora todo esta terminado."  
  
"Eso es bueno." digo, moviendo mi café.  
  
"¿Lo es? No lo creo-¿a quien engaño? Solo quiero que vuelva, no me importa si sigue con ella. Lo extraño tanto, maldito-"  
  
Yo comprendí.  
  
"Lo peor-la cosa que me hiere más... es no que él me haya dejado por ella. Es que él nunca tuvo las agallas de decírmelo. ¿Sabes para que vino ella ayer? Para recoger sus cosas. Él no pudo hacer eso él mismo."  
  
"Estas mejor ya fuera de esto." Le dije. "Tú mismo lo dijiste-mereces más que la mitad de la atención de Heero-y ahora eres libre de ir y encontrar algo mejor."  
  
"Si fuera así de fácil-" Duo suspiro. "No superas una relación tan profunda en una noche-"  
  
"No sugiero que lo hagas. Pero Hilde dice que has pasado los últimos tres días en casa-¿no crees que ese es mas que tiempo suficiente de sentirme mal por ti mismo? Si te quedas y te deprimes no estarás ayudando a superarlo- solo lo harás peor. Sal y has cosas-despega tu mente de pensar en Heero"  
  
Duo me observo. Entonces sonrió. "Pensé que yo era el que daba los buenos consejos."  
  
Brinde con él con mi taza. "Aprendí del mejor." Entonces sorbí de mi bebida. Y me atragante.  
  
"¿Quatre? ¿Algo anda mal?" pregunto Duo ansiosamente.  
  
"¡Esta es la taza de café perfecta! ¿Cómo la haces?" demande "Esta exactamente bien hecha-no muy áspera, sin mucha leche-"  
  
Duo se rió. "Hay ventajas en tener un abuelo que posee una cafetería. Aprendí como hacer una buena taza de café antes de aprender a montar una bicicleta-claro que, los ingredientes son cruciales. Nosotros hacemos nuestras mezclas-y molemos nuestros granos, ¿ves?"  
  
Discutimos la cocina de Duo por un rato, y Duo parecía bien con la conversación. Para la hora que Wufei llego con nuestra comida Duo estaba sumisamente siendo convencido de salir con nosotros en la noche.  
  
"Pero no antes de tomar una ducha," él dijo firmemente. "No voy a dejar esta casa hasta que mi cabello haya sido lavado."  
  
"Nosotros no estamos vestidos para salir tampoco" digo, viéndome a mi mismo y a Wufei. "¿Qué tal si vamos, nos cambiamos, y nos reunimos aquí de nuevo en una hora?"  
  
"Suena bien," dice Wufei. "Quatre, ¿quieres un aventón a tu casa?"  
  
Sospechaba que Wufei había hecho la oferta porque quería hablar conmigo. Estaba en lo correcto. Quizás estaba aprendiendo de Duo.  
  
"Quatre-quiero tu opinión. ¿Soy egoísta al obligar a Duo en venir con nosotros?"  
  
"No realmente," digo "Creo que sería bueno para él el salir y no estar solo por un tiempo. Pero no creo que debas de intentar una relación con él de momento-"  
  
"Yo creo lo mismo. Es raro, Quatre. Antes de conocerte, no tenia amigos cercanos. La gente tendía a acobardarse por el hecho de que tengo una carrera pese a mi edad. Tú sabes eso porque es lo mismo contigo. A Duo simplemente no le importa eso-me trata como un igual. Me encuentro pensando en ustedes dos como mis mejores amigos-"  
  
Le sonreí. "Estoy honorado. Y estoy seguro de que Duo también lo estará."  
  
"¿Tú crees?" Wufei me sonríe tímidamente. "He estado preguntándome si quiero arriesgarme y salir con Duo, ya que puede arruinar la amistad que tenemos-no se que debo hacer."  
  
Encontré difícil darle a Wufei una respuesta coherente. Estaba conmovido por el hecho de que mi confidente y fuerte amigo me estaba confiando un lado tan vulnerable de él mismo. "No tienes que decidirte ahora-Duo va necesitar tiempo para recuperarse de esto-y si tu continuas del modo en el que vas ahora, construyendo una fuerte amistad, entonces cuando el tiempo llegue de hacer una decisión podrás evaluar tu amistad y decidir si es o no es suficiente."  
  
Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?" Me pregunto cuando me dejo en mi apartamento "Te recogeré cuando regrese. ¿Suena bien?"  
  
"Muy bien" digo. No me tomo mucho tiempo hallar un buen traje. Mis hermanas no lo hubieran aprobado, pero yo estaba feliz con el. Tararee mientras esperaba a que Wufei regresará-pese a mi preocupación por Duo, estaba esperando tener una buena noche. Wufei sonrió cuando me recogió. "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que hicimos esto."  
  
"Lo se." Digo yo. "Así que, ¿a donde quieres ir?"  
  
Él se encogió de hombros. "No estoy tan excitado. Veamos si Duo tiene algunas preferencias."  
  
Para nuestra sorpresa Duo no tuvo que ser molestado para salir del apartamento. Nos esperaba en la banqueta, y se subió al carro con impaciencia. "¿Así que cual es nuestro plan de ataque?"  
  
Wufei se encogió de hombros. "La noche es joven, estamos vestidos para matar-la ciudad es nuestro terreno, básicamente"  
  
"¿Qué quieres tú hacer?" Pregunte.  
  
"Bueno Barracuda es genial-claro que no he ido en siglos. A Heero no le gustaba salir conmigo en publico-" la sonrisa de Duo fue incierta por un segundo.  
  
"Su perdida," dijo sutilmente Wufei acomodando el espejo para que le permitiera ver a Duo.  
  
Escondí una sonrisa. El top de Duo estaba hecho de un material negro sedoso que brillaba plateado al moverse. Él tenía su cabello abajo y la combinación lo transformaba de afable a algo seductivo y ligeramente peligroso.  
  
"Reglas de esta noche," digo. "Nadie se embriaga demasiado. Nadie tiene permitido no tener un buen rato"  
  
"Quatre no altera la estación de radio de mi carro." Wufei dice. "¿Duo?"  
  
"Nadie menciona a Heero" dice Duo "¿Estamos listos?"  
  
Barracuda era grandioso, con decorado creativo combinado con un énfasis más en el baile que en la bebida y una muy buena y vivaz banda. Conforme se hizo tarde, el club comenzó a llenarse. Eventualmente Wufei nos jalo a Duo y a mi afuera.  
  
"No que no este disfrutando esto-pero me gustaría ser capaz de moverme sin arriesgarme a empalarme en el codo de alguien"  
  
"¿Tiempo de cambiar de lugar?" dice Duo.  
  
"Conozco un club no muy lejos de aquí," digo yo. "Siempre es bueno."  
  
Wufei suspiro. "¿No el club donde conociste a tu hombre misterioso? Creí que te habías dado por vencido-"  
  
No le había dicho a Wufei sobre haberlo visto nuevamente. "Sigue siendo un buen club."  
  
"Suena intrigante," dice Duo "Vamos"  
  
Wufei gimió. "Bien. Pero si tocan el tipo de música de Quatre nos vamos."  
  
Hice un puchero. "¿Qué hay de malo con mi música?"  
  
"Quatre, hay una razón por la que la mayoría de la gente trata de olvidar que los ochenta siquiera pasaron-"  
  
+  
  
Un par de horas después, me senté en el bar, observando como Duo trataba de enseñar a Wufei a bailar vals. La música había contado con la aprobación de Wufei así que nos habíamos quedado. Estaba tomando un descanso de la pista de baile, buscando entre la multitud por si por suerte mi misterioso oji- verde dios del sexo aparecía, cuando una sombra cayo sobre mi.  
  
Levante la vista hacia la cara de un alto dios del sexo rubio. Me sonrió. "¿Este asiento esta ocupado?"  
  
"Oh, no," tartamudee inteligentemente. "Esta libre."  
  
Me dio una sonrisa que simplemente desprendía carisma mientras se sentaba "¿Y tú? ¿Estas libre?"  
  
Me sonroje. "Quizás."  
  
"Entonces déjame comprarte una bebida."  
  
Su nombre era Zechs, era un fotógrafo independiente con su propio negocio, él me había notado frecuentando el club, y quería sacarme a almorzar. Estuve conmovido.  
  
"Es una cita" digo mientras intercambiamos números telefónicos.  
  
"La espero con ansias." Me dice, con esa misma sonrisa tan maravillosa.  
  
Me sonroje, y observe fijamente mi bebida con la ligera esperanza de que me diera algo inteligente y sofisticado para decir. Fui salvado del esfuerzo por Wufei.  
  
"Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada," dijo, dándole a Zechs una mirada especulativa, "pero necesito hablar contigo un momento, Quatre."  
  
Inmediatamente me sentí culpable, había olvidado a mi amigos. "¿Sucede algo malo?"  
  
"No, Duo y yo hablábamos de irnos. Él contaba que nadie puede derrotarlo en Mortal Kombat y ahora tengo que probar que esta equivocado-probablemente iremos a casa luego de eso. Estaba por invitarte a venir-pero pareces haber encontrado algo mas interesante en que mantenerte ocupado."  
  
Me ruborice y mire mis zapatos. "Estoy muy feliz de quedarme y simplemente tomar un taxi para ir a casa" confesé.  
  
Wufei sonrió. "Eso pensé. Te veré luego Quatre-no te quedes hasta muy tarde- "  
  
"No mantengas a Duo hasta muy tarde"  
  
Wufei se rió y se fue. Volví con Zechs con una sonrisa-ya era tiempo de que las cosas fueran bien.  
  
+  
  
"¡Es hermoso!" me entusiasme "¡Y besa como nadie más!"  
  
Wufei se rió. "¿Y como es?"  
  
Fruncí el ceño. "Ya te dije. Increíblemente sexy y-"  
  
"No, me refiero a su personalidad-"  
  
¿Su personalidad? Fruncí el ceño. "De hecho... es un poco difícil de conocer."  
  
"¿Por qué es eso?"  
  
"No lo se-supongo que las cosas tienden a no ser formuladas para conversaciones profundas o importantes. Y aun son los primeros días-"  
  
"¿Una semana?" considero Wufei.  
  
"Creo que es tiempo de que vea a este increíble dios del sexo tuyo." dice Duo, dejando mi café con una sonrisa. Él no lleva el uniforme de mesero sino ropa de calle.  
  
"¿Termino tu turno?" pregunte.  
  
"Uh-uh. Tengo un tutorial de psique en como media hora y entonces Wufei quiere una revancha en Mortal Kombat."  
  
"¿Cómo fue eso?" pregunte.  
  
"Gané." Dice Duo.  
  
"Pero duras penas," dice Wufei. "Tres de cinco, y hubiera ganado de no ser porque mis controles estaban trabados-"  
  
"Oh si," Duo rodó sus ojos. "Entonces explica como es que gane cuando cambiamos de controles-"  
  
"Suerte" Wufei se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Suerte mi trasero" dice Duo "Soy mejor que tu y simplemente no puedes admitirlo."  
  
"Ya desearías" se levanto Wufei. Pese a las burlas parecía feliz. "Debemos de irnos si voy a conocer a tu tutora antes de la clase"  
  
Fruncí el ceño. "¿Vas a conocer a su tutora?"  
  
Wufei bajo la cabeza y lució avergonzado. "Hablamos luego de irnos la otra noche acerca de amigos y citas-"  
  
"No quiero apresurarme en nada," dice Duo. "Así que vamos a ir con Sally para pedirle su augusta opinión. Tengo que advertirte, Wufei, ella pasa unos buenos diez minutos cada sesión quejándose de la falta de lindos chicos Chinos en este país-va a saltar a la oportunidad de conocerte mejor."  
  
"Pero soy gay."  
  
"Como si eso fuera a detener a Sally" Duo agito su mano despidiéndose de mi "Disfruta tu café, Q. ¡Te veo luego!"  
  
"¡Bye!" me despedí de ambos, sintiéndome muy feliz.  
  
"Así que," una divertida voz dijo detrás de mí. "aquí es en donde andas estos días."  
  
Salte. "¿Iria?"  
  
Se rió ante mi sorpresa, sentándose en mi mesa. "Hemos notado que nunca te unes a los otros empleados para el almuerzo y nos preguntábamos a donde ibas. No es un mal lugar, pequeño hermano."  
  
Me estremecí cuando ella desarreglo mi cabello. "Iria, ¿tienes que hacer eso? Conozco a gente aquí."  
  
"Oh, te estoy avergonzando enfrente de las chicas?" Iria sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo "Me temo que es una de las penalidades por ser un hermano menor, Chaparro"  
  
Me hundí en mi silla humeando. Veintinueve hermanas, y todas eran mas altas que yo. No era justo.  
  
Hilde me salvo de mayor humillación apareciendo a tomar la orden de Iria. "¿Por cierto Quatre? Hemos repetido una orden en la cocina-tenemos un plato extra de pan Francés. ¿Te gustaría tenerlo?"  
  
"Gracias" digo.  
  
"No hay problema. Todos hemos almorzado, y solo lo tiraríamos si no lo quieres," explico con una sonrisa Hilde.  
  
Iria sonrió burlonamente cuando Hilde regreso a la cocina "Que amable de su parte."  
  
Algo en su tono no iba con la inocente declaración. "¿A que te refieres?"  
  
Iria sonrió ligeramente "Bueno puedo ver porque sigues volviendo aquí, hermanito-"  
  
Tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de darme cuenta lo que Iria estaba insinuando. Que yo le gustaba a Hilde y a mi me gustaba ella. "Iria, no es así. Hilde es una amiga-ella probablemente solo esta agradecida de que yo haya ayudado a alegrar a Duo. De todos modos, ella no es mi tipo y resulta que estoy viendo a alguien más de momento."  
  
Iria asintió pero lucia como si no me creyera. "¿Y quien es la afortunada chica?"  
  
Suspire. "Su nombre es Zechs y él es un fotógrafo independiente. Es alto, con cabello mas rubio y largo que el tuyo y una sonrisa que podría despegar nubes de lluvia."  
  
Iria suspiro. "¿Quatre, no es tiempo de que ya pases esta fase y te encuentres a una linda chica con la que puedas tener una familia? Cuando yo era de tu edad estaba comprometida-"  
  
"No es una fase-" discutí.  
  
"Septem traerá a su sobrina para el té mañana en la noche. Es una chica adorable, muy inteligente. Esta estudiando sicología animal."  
  
Siempre he estado bajo la sospecha de que mi familia ha transformado oído selectivo en una forma de arte. Suspire y aguante a Iria parlotear sobre varias chicas elegibles. El regreso de Hilde con mi pan Francés fue el único punto alegre de la conversación.  
  
Finalmente a Iria se le acabaron las cosas a decir y tome el control de la conversación. "Iria," dije "No estoy interesado en chicas. Ni tantito. Puedes presentarme a todas las buenas féminas que quieras, eso no cambiará nada."  
  
"¿Cómo sabes?" reto Iria "Ni siquiera les has dado una oportunidad. Mira Quatre, si yo sintiera que has tratado solo una chica que yo te encontrará y le dieras una oportunidad, dejaría de buscarte compañeras."  
  
"¿De verdad?" digo.  
  
"Si. Haré un trato contigo-harás un esfuerzo en conocer a la siguiente chica que te encuentre, y si no funciona entonces te prometo que no te emparejare con nadie, nunca más, a menos de que tu lo quieras."  
  
"Y tú aceptarás que esto no es una fase que superaré cuando madure" nos dimos la mano.  
  
+  
  
Una semana después Zechs y yo nos sentamos a almorzar en Howard. Estaba tarareando con emoción, no podía dejar de sentirme excitado. A Duo le gustaría Zechs-estaba seguro de ello. Y entonces-felices para siempre-  
  
"Así que, ¿recomiendas algo del menú?" pregunto Zechs, viendo los menús.  
  
Sonreí. "Veamos-me gusta la pasta de salmón-pero el pan de foccacia también es bueno--de hecho, todo es bastante bueno."  
  
Una risita familiar se oyó tras de mi. "Y tampoco le pagamos para decir eso."  
  
Duo. Le sonreí. Él estaba luciendo mucho mejor-¿las cosas iban bien con Wufei?  
  
Zechs se rió. ¿He mencionado que su risa era hermosa? "Bueno, ¿qué recomiendas tú?"  
  
Duo nos leyó los especiales del día, entonces tomo nuestras ordenes de bebidas mientras nos decidíamos sobre el menú. Pretendiendo tener una pregunta sobre uno de los menús, lo seguí hasta el mostrador.  
  
"¿Cómo van las cosas?" pregunte  
  
"Nada mal," dice Duo "Aprobé mi examen de psique. Howard me dio tiempo de estudiar por el tiempo que me sentí mal conmigo mismo, pero estoy trabajando horas extra de momento para recuperarme."  
  
"¿Y Wufei?" presione esperanzado.  
  
Duo se rió. "Por supuesto-él no te pudo haber dicho, cierto."  
  
"¿Decirme que?"  
  
"Cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, lo llevaba a conocer a Sally, ¿recuerdas? Bueno-" Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que paso. Hablábamos de la película de Spiderman-Wufei discutía que el aparente desorden de personalidad del Goblin fue muy raro con sus motivaciones a través del filme, y Sally no estuvo de acuerdo. No creo que alguien haya discutido con Wufei antes, así que cuando Sally sugirió que continuaran luego su discusión, él acepto. Y entonces ella dijo 'Así que es una cita?' y no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto." se rió Duo. "Ella lo tiene exactamente donde lo quiere-"  
  
"Oh cielos," digo yo, tratando de no sonreír.  
  
"Ah, estará bien. Sally es genial-una vez que Wufei se recupere del shock, creo que será muy feliz."  
  
"Oh cielos," digo de nuevo, olvidando mi intento por no sonreír. Entonces un pensamiento me asalto. "¿Duo-estas bien? Quiero decir-"  
  
"Quatre, estoy bien," Duo dice. "Ahora, regresa tú un dios del sexo, okay? Parece estar esperándote."  
  
Me ruborice. "¿Y que opinas?  
  
"Ciertamente se ve bien-" me guiño un ojo "Suspenderé mi juicio hasta mas tarde."  
  
Sonreí, volviendo con Zechs.  
  
El almuerzo fue muy agradable. Zechs sabía exactamente como hacerte sentir especial. Solo estar alrededor de él me hacia sentir inteligente y genial y sexy-fue con considerable sorpresa que vi mi reloj y note que debía irme para trabajar.  
  
"Pediré el recibo-" digo.  
  
"No hay prisa, Quatre," dice Zechs. "Yo me encargaré de eso. Tú ve a trabajar-no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo por pasar tiempo conmigo."  
  
Ondee mi mano-mientras estaba impaciente por tener el recibo de Duo y tener la confirmación que yo ya sabía, que Zechs era perfecto para mi, no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Y era un gesto tan dulce-bese a Zechs como despedida.  
  
"Eres maravilloso" le digo.  
  
El asintió. "Lo se. Ahora ¡fuera!, antes de que tus hermanas te despidan."  
  
Estaba de tan buen humor que logre mantener la sonrisa pese a los agudos comentarios de mis hermanas de que era bueno verme llegar puntual, etc. etc. Formule un plan. Dejar el trabajo, ir a Howard y obtener la opinión de Duo entonces. No estaba seguro de que seguiría ahí-pero él había dicho que estaba trabajando horas extras así que-  
  
Howard estaba cerrando justo al llegar. Justo estaba Hilde cerrando la puerta de enfrente cuando llegue.  
  
"¡Quatre!" me saludo felizmente ella. "Bueno verte. ¿Cómo estas?"  
  
Conversamos un poco, y entonces ella me dijo que aunque ella esta yéndose Duo seguía ahí-tenía que terminar algo de limpieza. Me dejo entrar, y encontré mi camino a la cocina donde Duo estaba terminando.  
  
"Hey Q," dice él "No te esperaba tan pronto"  
  
Se escuchaba-no precisamente feliz de verme. "¿Algo anda mal?"  
  
"Supongo que puedes decir eso," suspiro Duo. "Malas noticias, me temo" saco un recibo doblado de su bolsillo y me lo aventó.  
  
Lo atrapé, lo abrí con inquietud-y me congele.  
  
"Duo-este es el número telefónico de Zechs."  
  
"Si," suspiro Duo y se sento.  
  
"No comprendo," digo, mirando del papel a Duo "Como-que-"  
  
"Luego de que te fuiste, él se quedo un rato más. Casi creí que me estaba coqueteando-pero lo ignore. Después de todo, él estaba contigo, ¿cierto? Y entonces él dejo eso en el recibo-" suspiro Duo "Lo siento, Quatre-"  
  
¿Me hubiera engañado? Rompí la nota en pequeños pedacitos. "No es tu culpa, Duo"  
  
Duo miro mientras ponía los restos del recibo en el bote de basura. "Tomemos un cubo de helado de chocolate del congelador. ¿Suena bien?"  
  
"Suena perfecto," concordé fervientemente.  
  
Fue a tres cuartos del camino hacia el helado que Duo tuvo la idea.  
  
"¿Sabes que debemos de hacer?" pregunto.  
  
"¿Tomar algo más con el helado?" sugerí.  
  
"¡No! Deberíamos de enseñarle a ese maldito y lleno de mentiras cretino una lección."  
  
Eso atraía. "¿Que sugieres?"  
  
"¡Llenemos de huevos su carro!" dice Duo con entusiasmo. "Vamos, será genial-"  
  
Lo fue. Riéndonos incontrolablemente, Duo y yo vimos desde un punto estratégicamente cubierto a través de la calle como Zechs descubría el regadero.  
  
"Oh cielos," digo, pero sin ninguna sinceridad.  
  
"Eso le enseña," dice Duo triunfalmente. "Bastardo."  
  
Le parpadee. Eso era una considerable cantidad de ira mostrada por el pacifico mesero.  
  
"Perdón," dice Duo. "Me puse a pensar como lo que Zechs trato de hacer es básicamente lo mismo a lo que Heero hizo-solo que cuando primero conocí a Heero yo no sabía que ya estaba involucrado con alguien."  
  
Asentí con simpatía. "Supongo que tengo que agradecerte-me alegra que lo averiguara ahora en vez de después-"  
  
"Si" asintió gravemente Duo.  
  
"Hey," digo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Vamos a comprarte una bebida. Creo que te debo una. Y ya estamos en esta zona, yo no tengo ningún plan y tú ya terminaste tu trabajo-vamos, Duo, será divertido. Después de todo, no podemos dejar que ese cretino arruine nuestra noche, cierto?"  
  
Funciono. Duo se rió. "Supongo que no. Bueno, Quatre, ¿a donde quieres ir?"  
  
Fue una de las mejores noches que tuve en mi vida. Duo no compartía la aversión de Wufei sobre nada retro-e incluso me enseño un club nocturno especializado en lo disco. Rían todo lo que quieran-nos divertimos. Y quizás recibimos un par de miradas raras-ninguno de los dos estaba vestido exactamente para salir a clubes, ni nuestro uso de bailes de los setenta paso desapercibido.  
  
No estoy muy seguro de cómo paso.  
  
Así que quizás habíamos tenido un poquito más de beber-la atmósfera del club tuvo algo que ver con eso también. Bailar con Duo, divirtiéndonos a fondo y no importándonos lo que los demás clientes pensarán de nosotros-me sentí temerario, algo eufórico-  
  
También había el enojo que quedo de Zechs. Él me había herido-y pese a lo que le había dicho a Duo, no estaba realmente muy bien sobre eso. Sentía el deseo de vengarme de él, de probarme a mi mismo que él no me había lastimado-  
  
Y aun mas profundamente había miedo-estaba solo nuevamente. ¿Estaría así por siempre?  
  
Pese a sus argumentos de los contrario, tampoco creo que Duo estaba tan bien como él lo aseguraba. Así que, quizás no debió de ser tanta la sorpresa-  
  
Ni siquiera estoy seguro quien beso primero a quien. Todo lo que se es que una vez que comenzamos fue como si alguien hubiera abierto las compuertas. Así que cuando Duo sugirió sin aliento que lleváramos esto a su apartamento, tuvo perfecto sentido el aceptar.  
  
+  
  
"Sabes, Quatre" dice Duo lánguidamente, entre besos. "Quizás esto sería mas fácil-"  
  
"¿Mmm?" digo, muy inteligentemente.  
  
"-si dejarás de besarme por un segundo," continuo Duo. Este era su tercer intento de abrir la puerta. Así que quizás habíamos tenido demasiado a beber-y yo no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Pero bien, Duo besaba fantásticamente-y estaba cálido, y ahí, y me deseaba-  
  
Sonreí, arrimándome a él. "¿Y que?" digo "Este es un agradable vestíbulo-"  
  
Duo gimió cuando bese su garganta. "Por mucho que este de acuerdo contigo Quatre, no creo que mis vecinos lo estén-"  
  
Me separe para decirle con detalle lo que pensaba de sus vecinos. Esto le dio a Duo la oportunidad de abrir la puerta-y con nuestro objeto de soporte removido, nos tropezamos, riendo, entrando al lugar.  
  
"Supongo que eso soluciona el problema," dice Duo con una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano para remover mi fleco de mis ojos-y congelarse, observando detrás mío.  
  
Parpadee, notando que no iba a ser besado. Frunciendo el ceño me di la vuelta-y me detuve.  
  
Esto no era bueno.  
  
El ceñudo chico Japonés que recordaba haber visto en Howard estaba sentado en la mesa de Duo, su expresión seria reemplazada por una completamente neutra. Se levanto cuando entramos, sus ojos pasando de Duo a mi para quedarse fijos en Duo-  
  
"Heero-" respiro Duo alejándose de mi. "¿Que-que estas haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Tenía que verte," me ignoro Heero, hablándole urgentemente a Duo. "Por favor, Duo, necesito hablar contigo-"  
  
"Este no es un buen momento," dice Duo, con una mirada en mi dirección.  
  
Heero lo vio y apretó su mandíbula. "Duo, debo hablar contigo-por favor-te necesito-"  
  
"Si, seguro. Que es por lo que me dejaste. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer-"  
  
"Duo-" Heero se aferró a su mano.  
  
"No," dice Duo cortantemente. "Se acabo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Tal vez lo hayas notado cuando cambie la cerradura-"  
  
"Pero dejaste la llave de repuesto escondida en el mismo lugar," insistió Heero. "Debiste querer que la encontrará-Duo, por favor-no digas que es demasiado tarde-no podría soportar-"  
  
Duo dudo.  
  
Vi la indecisión en su rostro y me moví hacia la puerta. "Me puedo ir-"  
  
"No Quatre, no te puedes ir a casa por ti mismo-es muy noche." Duo abrió la puerta de su cuarto. "Toma mi cama esta noche. Yo dormiré en el sofá-no me importa."  
  
Asentí, viendo por sobre su hombro a Heero. "¿Tú estarás-bien?" pregunte, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Duo me escuchará.  
  
Él asintió. "Él esta en lo correcto-necesitamos hablar. De un modo o del otro, esto tiene que ser resuelto."  
  
Es chistoso como puedes atravesar diferentes emociones tan rápido, pensé, mientras tropezaba, completamente vestido, a la cama de Duo. Vean mi día- pase de eufóricamente feliz a enojado y vengativo, a excitado a esto-no estaba exactamente seguro como me sentía ahora. Ciertamente insatisfecho, pero también preocupado por Duo-y algo dudoso de invadir-  
  
En algún punto al tratar de resolver cuales eran mis sentimientos al respecto exactamente, me quede dormido.  
  
+  
  
Parpadee en confusión al techo. Algo raro había-  
  
Este no era mi techo.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, este no era mi decorado. Ni mis almohadas, ni mi cama.  
  
Hubo unos cuantos borrosos momentos cuando trate de recordar que hacia el cuarto de alguien más en mi casa antes de recordar.  
  
Estaba en la cama de Duo.  
  
Me queje mientras me sentaba. Mi boca se sentía como pasta, mi cabeza dolía un poco-pero eso se desvaneció y me pude sentar. Debería irme a casa, pensé. Necesito cambiar de ropa-mis hermanas se molestaran-  
  
Pero primero-necesitaba encontrar a Duo.  
  
Eso fue fácil de lograr.  
  
Cuando me moví a través de la puerta del dormitorio, escuche la radio encendida en la cocina. Me encamine ahí para encontrar dos lugares puestos en la mesa con el desayuno, y a Duo poniéndole mantequilla a un pan tostado.  
  
"Te levantaste justo a tiempo," me saludo Duo. "El desayuno esta listo."  
  
Mi estomago vibro. "Realmente no creo poder comer nada" digo, algo indeciso.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que podrás comer esto. Mas que desayuno es una buena bebida-y tú sabes que necesitas mucho líquidos-" Duo me tendió un vaso lleno de una bebida de fruta aromática-una combinación de plátano con algo como fresa. Luego de un poco de indecisión mi estomago decidió que estaba bien y comimos-o mejor dicho bebimos-el desayuno en silencio.  
  
Esto era inusual en Duo. Si había una peculiaridad que caracterizaba al trenzado mesero, yo diría que era su disponibilidad con una respuesta, una sonrisa, una broma-este silencio era muy raro en él, y note que Duo se sentía tan incomodo sobre la situación como yo.  
  
Este conocimiento me hizo reír. "Y," pregunte. "¿vamos a evitar el tema, o vamos a pretender que nosotros no estuvimos apunto de dormir juntos?"  
  
Duo se rió. "De hecho, pensé que debíamos dejar esa conversación hasta que estuvieras con un poco menos de resaca-¿cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Mucho mejor ahora que me alimente-nada que un par de aspirinas no solucionen" conteste. "¿Qué hay de ti?"  
  
"Muy feliz de no tener que trabajar hoy," dice Duo. "Con un par de horas en cama, me deberé de sentir bien."  
  
"Eso es bueno," digo. "Y-uh-¿qué paso?"  
  
"¿Te refieres a nosotros?" pregunto Duo "¿O entre Heero y yo?"  
  
"Cualquiera," digo. "Estoy confundido"  
  
"Comprensible" asiente Duo. "Bueno, Q, no creo que nada haya pasado entre nosotros anoche."  
  
"¿Uh?" digo, siempre tan inteligente.  
  
"Es decir, claro que casi vamos a la cama ambos-pero no sucedió. Y si no me equivoco, ninguno de nosotros íbamos tras algo más que sexo de consuelo- piensa sobre eso Q. Tu nunca has coqueteado conmigo antes, nuestra amistad nunca se ha dirigido en lo sexual-hasta anoche, cuando, incluso ignorando mis problemas, no creo que ninguno de nosotros estuvieras en sus sentidos-"  
  
Me trague el pequeño sentimiento de decepción y dolor. "¿A que te refieres con tus problemas?"  
  
Duo suspiro. "Cuando Heero llego anoche, me di cuenta de dos cosas. Uno es que las cosas entre nosotros debían de ser resueltas-dos, que no lo he superado en lo absoluto. Aun estoy enamorado de él, Quatre." Duo me dio una triste sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y hablaron anoche?"  
  
Duo asintió. "Él quiere volver conmigo. Yo no estoy seguro-lo amo, pero romper con él dolió mucho, y no creo poder hacerlo de nuevo. Le dije que pensaría al respecto."  
  
"Espero que todo funcione," le dije, revisando mi reloj y revisando doblemente el tiempo. "Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora-"  
  
"No así, Q. ¿Te has visto esta mañana?"  
  
Mientras trataba de hacer que mi cabello se arreglará Duo busco en su guardarropa y encontró ropa que quizás me quedarían.  
  
"Afortunadamente somos de casi la misma talla," dice él. "Aquí vas."  
  
Llegue a mi trabajo justo a tiempo, apresurándome hacia las escaleras que llevaban a mi escritorio.  
  
"¡Un minuto, hermanito!" me llamo Iria, deteniendo mi carrera. "Tengo buenas noticias."  
  
"Oh no" pensé.  
  
Iria me alcanzo en el vestíbulo. "Bonita camisa" me dijo extendiéndose para alisarla. "Deberías de usar negro con mas frecuencia, Chaparro. Te hace ver más maduro."  
  
¿Cómo si no hubiera madurado? Rodeé mis ojos. "Buenos días, Iria. ¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"He encontrado a la chica perfecta para ti. La conocerás en el té esta noche-Dorothy Catalonia. Es maravillosa-la vas a adorar."  
  
No lo creo, pensé pero no dije nada. Después de todo había aceptado hacer esto-ese pensamiento era todo lo que necesitaba para completar mi depresión. 


	4. Parte IV

Por: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Clasificación: PG13  
  
Parejas: 4+(varios-toma tiempo encontrar al piloto perfecto, saben?). 5+S, pasado 1+2.  
  
Categoría: Romance, Drama, UA  
  
Advertencias: Iria siendo molesta, parejas no convencionales. Advertencia de un infeliz Heero.  
  
Notas del Autor: Se supone que esta era la ultima parte, pero se transformo ante mi nuevamente. Lo siento, y espero no haber confundido a nadie.  
En el Café  
Parte Cuatro Parecía que Iria me había estado escuchando. Dorothy tenía cabello rubio, lo cual ciertamente hubiera considerado atractivo de no se por tres características-su habitual tono burlón, su arrogancia, y sus cejas. Eran raras, y me encontré observándolas durante el té más de una vez, tratando de descifrar si se las había estilizado o solo apuntaban así naturalmente.  
  
Desafortunadamente mis hermanas lo interpretaron como si yo estuviera viendo amorosamente a sus ojos y comenzaron a diseñar planes de boda. Conseguí disuadirlas de reservar el lugar de recepción hasta que Dorothy y yo 'nos pudiéramos conocer mejor'. Lo que significa nunca.  
  
"Recuerda, Quatre, me prometiste que harías un esfuerzo-una semana" me urgió Iria. "Dale una semana"  
  
Suspire y resistí.  
  
Dorothy si tenía sus buenos puntos, note. Era altamente inteligente y podía conversar interesantemente. Lo que yo había tomado como un tono burlón resulto ser cinismo que extendía a todo incluyéndose ella misma. Encajaba bien con mi general perspectiva positiva, jamás estábamos cortos de cosas por discutir.  
  
Hubiera sido una relación interesante-si estuviera atraído a ella en lo absoluto.  
  
Escogí almorzar en Howard para nuestra cita final. Me encontré sintiéndome un poco nervioso cuando llegamos-esta era la primera vez que vería a Duo desde-  
  
No estoy seguro que esperaba. Lo que hubiera sido, no era que Dorothy y yo compartiéramos una magnifica comida, y tener una muy interesante discusión de las complejas políticas de Medio Oriente. Duo nos atendió y su usual sonrisa estaba de vuelta. Eso era causa tanto de preocupación como de alivio-  
  
Parpadee cuando Duo nos sirvió nuestros cafés, un pedazo de papel doblado descansando en el borde de mi platillo. Lo levante, deslizándolo bajo la mesa fuera de la vista de Dorothy. Asentí mientras ella comentaba sobre la cualidad de su segundo, sonriendo cuando leí la nota.  
  
¿En que andabas? Leía. ¿Y donde puedo conseguir un poco?  
  
Mire hacia donde Duo estaba atendiendo otra mesa. Él volvió a su antiguo ser, completamente bien. Con un suspiro doble la nota en mi bolsillo. "He disfrutado esta semana," le hablo a Dorothy. "Ha sido agradable conocerte mejor. Desafortunadamente, yo-"  
  
"Detente ahí mismo." Dice Dorothy. "No tienes que explicarte."  
  
"¿No tengo?" digo, sorprendido.  
  
"Por favor. Es obvio-déjame adivinar, ¿tus hermanas te molestaron para hacer esto?"  
  
"Iria" digo confundido. "¿Pero como-?"  
  
"Honestamente. ¿Quieres que te diga cuantas veces te he encontrado viendo a los meseros de los restaurantes a los que hemos ido? ¿Y que hay de tus camisas? ¿Y tú música?"  
  
"No hay nada de malo con mi música-"  
  
Dorothy sonrió con burla. "Me abstendré de comentar ya que quiero que quedemos en buenos términos. Me agradas Quatre-no hay mucha gente sobre la que pueda decir eso. Pero nunca podría casarme contigo. Sin ofensa."  
  
"No la tomo como una" le aseguro.  
  
"Bien." Dice ella. "Y antes de que me vaya, una cosa mas?" se acerco cerca de mi oído. "Le sugiero a tus hermanas que hagan un poco mas de investigación antes de que dispongan citas para ti. Quizás ayude que te pongan con una chica que no sea lesbiana" se sonrió con burla ante mi expresión y se fue.  
  
Me reí tanto que Duo se acerco para ver si no me ahogaba.  
  
"¿Que es tan gracioso?" me pregunto.  
  
Si nada, él se rió mas fuerte que yo.  
  
"Tus pobres hermanas," finalmente dice, limpiando las lagrimas fuera de su rostro. "Puedes creerlo-de todas las chicas que pudieron escoger-"  
  
Howard llego hasta donde estábamos y golpeo la mesa. "No te pago para platicar con los clientes," dice él. "Ponte a trabajar."  
  
Cuando Duo comenzó a juntar los platos de mi mesa, pregunte "¿Algo anda mal? Howard no suena usualmente tan brusco-"  
  
"Hilde tiene gripe, y uno de nuestros meseros renuncio de repente. Estamos atendiendo con solo la mitad del personal." Explico Duo, de repente siendo un completo mesero profesional mientras balanceaba los platos.  
  
"¿Puedo ayudar?" pregunte.  
  
"¿No tienes que trabajar?"  
  
"Iria me dio la tarde libre cuando escucho que iba a llevar a Dorothy a almorzar. No tengo nada más que hacer-"  
  
"Bueno, tienes que preguntarle a Howard, pero no creo que diga que no." Dice Duo, llevándome a la cocina.  
  
Howard estaba con el trabajo hasta el pique. No dijo que no.  
  
Atender mesas era muy diferente a mi trabajo de escritorio, pero descubrí que me gustaba la variedad. Aunque para el final de la tarde mis pies dolían de estar tanto tiempo parado, y mis brazos estaban rígidos, había sido agradable el tener contacto con la gente. También estaba el bonus de poder comer los platos que por una razón u otra no salieron exactamente bien.  
  
"¡Uuf!" digo, estirándome con alivio cuando terminamos. "¡Nunca imagine que algo tan simple me haría sentir tan tieso!"  
  
"Trata de hacerlo a diario" me dice secamente Duo "¿Bueno, que haces ahí paradote? ¡Todavía tenemos que limpiar!"  
  
Termine con los trastes mientras Duo limpiaba.  
  
"Te ves mas feliz hoy," le comente a Duo. "¿Las cosas van bien con Heero?"  
  
Duo se rió. "Puedes decir eso-regresamos, pero me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado-Él no había elegido entre nosotros. Quizás estaba conmigo, pero su mente estaba en Relena todo el tiempo-al final, me sentí tan exasperado que tome la decisión por él-cortándolo."  
  
Lance un respingo. "¿Lo dejaste?"  
  
"¿No creíste que podría? Yo tampoco-" sacudió Duo su cabeza. "Es extraño... sin él... pero me siento libre-"  
  
"Bien hecho" le digo.  
  
"Gracias," sonrió él. "Por cierto, he decidido cambiar de residencia. Me moví a mi antiguo sitio y me he quedado con el viejo hasta que pueda encontrar otro lugar."  
  
Fue entonces que Howard apareció. "Un poco menos con eso del Viejo si no te importa" olfateo hacia Duo, tratando de parecer ofendido. "Bueno, si ustedes muchachos han terminado, ¿que dice de invitarles un té?"  
  
"Gracias," digo agradecidamente.  
  
"¡Comida gratis!" vitorea Duo.  
  
Howard rodó los ojos y suspiro. "Suban al carro antes de que cambie de parecer."  
  
Nunca conocí a mis abuelos. Observe cautivado como Howard y Duo conversaban y reñían, actuando mas como viejos amigos que como abuelo y nieto-Y de acuerdo, tengo que admitir que también estaba celoso-no tenía ese tipo de relación tan cercana con nadie de mi familia, no con mi padre y definitivamente no con mis hermanas-  
  
"Me tengo que ir ahora," dice Duo, levantándose. "Tengo que leer mucho para mi conferencia de mañana."  
  
Howard asintió. "No estudies muy duro."  
  
"Yo también debo irme," digo, viendo mi reloj. "Muchas gracias por el té, Sr. Maxwell-"  
  
"Solo llámame Howard," dice él. "Antes de que te vayas-debo pagarte por el trabajo que hiciste esta tarde."  
  
Lance un respingo ante la cantidad que me tendió. No sabía cuanto se le pagaba a los mesero-pero sabía que no podía ser tanto. "No puedo aceptar esto-es mucho."  
  
"Chico," me habla Howard. "Te debo mucho. Has sido bueno con mi nieto-lo ayudaste en un tiempo difícil. Por eso estoy agradecido-no creo que esto sea mucho."  
  
"Realmente-lo es-no ayude a Duo para obtener algo de ello-" proteste-no podía aceptar esto de Howard cuando sabía que estaban teniendo una temporada difícil con el café.  
  
"Entonces déjame agradecerte de otra manera," se rió Howard. "Apuesto a que no te negarías a un café gratis cada que nos visites."  
  
"Ciertamente no me atrevería," acepte  
  
"Entonces estamos de acuerdo." Howard tomo mi mano y me dio la mitad del dinero que me había tendido antes. "No trates de discutir con esta suma-te la has ganado."  
  
Esta vez lo acepte-no creo que Howard me hubiera dejado ir de otro modo.  
  
"Y dime" dice él, cuando me preparo para irme. "No estarías interesado en hacer un trabajo para mi, ¿o si? Quiero poner en orden todos estos registros-no debe ser un trabajo difícil para alguien que sepa algo de economía, pero las matemáticas nunca fueron mi punto fuerte, así que-" se encogió de hombros "Estoy pensando en retirarme pronto, y quiero dejar el lugar en orden."  
  
Lance un respingo. "¿Retirarse? Pero-"  
  
"Quiero viajar, ver el mundo antes de que este viejo cuerpo se acabe."  
  
"Pero-el café-"  
  
"Oh, Howard estará bien. Duo verá que eso suceda. Le estoy dejando el lugar a él." Howard me guiño toscamente un ojo "Pero ni una palabra a él sobre esto, con tu perdón-yo le voy a decir a él cuando se gradué, y no antes de ese momento."  
  
"Eso todavía es en unas semanas" digo mientras hojeo las paginas. "Vendré por las noches y los fines de semana-podré terminar con esto fácilmente para usted."  
  
"Gracias Quatre," me palmeo la espalda Howard. "Eres un buen chico. Lastima que tú y Duo no quedaron juntos en vez de esa persona llamada Heero-"  
  
Me atragante. "¿Quiere decir que no le importa que a Duo le gusten los hombres?"  
  
"No realmente. ¿Debería de?"  
  
"Mi familia actúa como si los hubiera avergonzado-pensé-algo tenía que andar mal conmigo-"  
  
Howard palmea mi hombro con simpatía. "La familia no es solo sobre lazos de sangre, chico. La familia son aquellos que te aman y te aceptan."  
  
Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes, pensé cuando regresaba a casa. Honestamente, he visto esa familia cliché expuesta en una docena de sitios. La familia real simplemente no eran de esa manera.  
  
+  
  
Suspire mientras me pasaba los dedos por mi cabello. Pase los últimos diez minutos tratando de concentrarme en la hoja expuesta ante mi -en vano- podría estar escrita en jeroglíficos por todo lo que entendía de ella. ¿Honestamente, ya no le enseñaban a la gente como escribir legiblemente? ¡Y este tipo era el CEO de su compañía, increíble! No era una sorpresa que sus cuentas estuvieran en tanto desorden.  
  
Hubo un indeciso toque a mi puerta.  
  
"¡Entre!" llame, acomodándome y tratando de aparentar como si estuviera trabajando arduamente. "¿Puedo ayudarlo-Duo?"  
  
"Hey" sonrió mi amigo. "¿Cómo estas, Quat?"  
  
"Bien," digo, un poco confundido. "¿Qué haces aquí? No por ser rudo o nada, pero creí que ni siquiera sabías en donde trabajaba."  
  
"Le pregunte a Wufei," dice Duo, deslizándose en una de las sillas. "Y cuando logro forzarse de dejar de ver a los ojos de Sally, me contesto."  
  
Reí disimuladamente. "No puedo imaginarme a Wufei viendo a los ojos de nadie"  
  
"Si, es bastante increíble. Pero son felices."  
  
"Nunca contestaste mi pregunta-¿qué haces aquí?" pregunte de nuevo. "No que no disfrute charlar contigo pero tengo que hacer un cometido importante-"  
  
"No has estado en el café como por una semana, y llame a tu secretaría, quien me dijo que te has perdido todos tus almuerzos consecutivamente. Así que-" Duo levanto una bolsa. "Me tome la libertad de traerte el almuerzo."  
  
No podía discutir con eso.  
  
Le agradecí profundamente a Duo, mientras comía el embolsado salmón.  
  
"Esto era justo lo que necesitaba-pero no debiste de causarte tantos problemas-"  
  
"¡En lo absoluto Q! Howard me dijo que le has estado ayudando con las cuentas. Esta solo es mi manera de decirte 'gracias'. El viejo ha puesto su vida en este café-no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."  
  
Me sonroje, e inmediatamente cambie el tema. "Aun no me hago a la idea de que Wufei esta saliendo con una chica. Es decir-estaba seguro de que era gay-"  
  
"Según Sally él siempre ha sido bi, solo que lo reprimió. Verás, su familia es casi como dictada por su mamá, y él tiene tres hermanas mayores que le han dicho que hacer en toda su vida-y cuando comenzó a trabajar en el negocio de su familia, su única línea de rebelión era su sexualidad. Claro que no fue una decisión consciente, pero-" Duo se encogió de hombros "Al menos, ese es el razonamiento de Sally y tienes que admitir que ella tiene algo de parcialidad."  
  
"¿Y como se siente Wufei sobre esto?"  
  
"Sally le dijo a su mamá que la señora tiene problemas de control y le recomendó un buen terapista. No ha sido invitada a mas cenas familiares, pero creo que Wufei quedo impresionado."  
  
Reí. "¿Tú crees que Sally pueda hablar con alguna de mis hermanas? Aun me culpan por no enamorarme de Dorothy."  
  
Hubo un agudo toquido en la puerta y Iria entro mordazmente.  
  
"Discúlpeme señor," dice ella, con una mirada de desdén a los pies de Duo, que descansan en mi escritorio. "Pero tengo que discutir unos asuntos urgentes con mi hermano."  
  
"Seguro," dice Duo, tomando la ensalada de frutas fuera de su bolsa y poniéndola en el escritorio. "No puedo olvidar esto, ¿o si, Q?"  
  
"¿También obtengo postre?" me alegre. "Gracias Duo-¿me vas a consentir, no es así?"  
  
"Bueno, lo mereces," me sonrió. "Oh, antes de que lo olvide-¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?"  
  
"No realmente."  
  
"Ven al café como a la hora del almuerzo. No te puedo decir porque, pero te prometo que será algo bueno"  
  
"Seguro" replique, algo confundido. "Nos vemos Duo."  
  
Iria frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerro. "Nunca pensé que te vería comportarte tan impropiamente Quatre. ¿No significa nada para ti la reputación de la familia?"  
  
"¿Uh?" digo, viéndola completamente confundido.  
  
"Es una cosa consentir que andes en tus repugnantes enredos. Pero es otra cosa completamente diferente el traerlas al lugar de trabajo. Esperaba más de ti," continuó Iria, su voz fría.  
  
"No puedo creer esto," exclame. "Iria, Duo es un amigo. El me trajo el almuerzo-eso es todo."  
  
"Estaba coqueteando contigo-te llamo por un apodo. Más aun, él no es la clase de persona con la que un Winner deba de asociarse."  
  
Fue difícil mantener mi temperamento. Logre una fría respuesta. "Duo es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Es amable y generoso y se preocupa por las demás personas. No permitiré que lo insultes en mi presencia."  
  
"Y yo no permitiré que arruines la reputación de la familia." siseo Iria. "No nos avergonzarás en frente de nuestros clientes trayendo tus pequeños enredos a la oficina."  
  
"Anya trae a sus novios aquí todo el tiempo y jamás la has disuadido de lo contrario. Pero entonces esto no es de ser propios, ¿o lo es? Estas tratando de castigarme por ser gay," regrese furiosamente.  
  
"¡No trates de darle vueltas al problema! Vuelve a trabajar, y si vuelvo a escuchar de algo así volviendo a suceder-" Iria salió de mi oficina, dejando la amenaza sin terminar.  
  
Mire a las notas frente a mi. Si antes fueron difíciles de descifrar, no había manera de que las leyera ahora con la discusión aun resonando en mi cabeza. Solo había una cosa que hacer.  
  
Guarde mis cosas en mi maletín y me fui. Anya, Rishanti, y Lila estaban alrededor del escritorio de Anya, susurrando furiosamente. Me vieron hostilmente cuando pase. Los ignore.  
  
"¿Te vas tan temprano, hermanito?" me llamo Lila, cuando me iba. "Espero que no te sientas mal."  
  
No conteste.  
  
¿Cómo me podía tratar mi propia familia de este modo? Cierto, sabía que no habían estado emocionado cuando les dije que era homosexual, pero pensé que lo aceptarían con el tiempo-arroje mi maletín atrás de mi carro. Necesitaba escapar-  
  
De regalo por mi noveno cumpleaños mi padre me llevo al zoológico. Solo fuimos él y yo-ninguna hermana que demandará atención. Fue una de las pocas veces que mi padre paso tiempo a solas conmigo-cuidar de treinta niños no era fácil, y yo era el más joven-para el tiempo que yo nací, la novedad de tener niños estaba completa y absolutamente acabada. El negocio tomaba la mayoría de su tiempo-nosotros de niños fuimos mayormente criados por una sucesión de niñeras y tutores. Así que ese cumpleaños quedo grabado en mi memoria.  
  
Estaba impresionado con mi padre-en mi mente él era esta imposiblemente figura perfecta, alta, sabia, fuerte-estaba muy preocupado por darle una mala impresión mía, y siempre estuve determinado a estar en mi mejor comportamiento. Para mi sorpresa mi padre había llegado a recogerme sin su traje, más bien con jeans y un suéter. Él dejo a los guardaespaldas en casa- quería que tuviéramos un día como cualquier padre e hijo. Se me fue permitido correr y gritar y ensuciarme y tirar cosas y comer mas papas fritas de lo que era saludable para mi-fue una de las pocas veces en mi vida que me sentí aceptado incondicionalmente.  
  
Fue al zoológico, entonces, al que iba ahora.  
  
Camine alrededor por siglos, observando felices familias que también visitaban el zoológico para ver a los animales ellos mismos. Eventuelmente me sente a comer helado en frente de un recinto de antílopes-un campo al aire libre, un paisaje laboriosamente trabajado para parecerse al medio ambiente natural de los animales.  
  
Observe tristemente cuando dos pequeños antílopes siguieron ansiosamente a su madre quien veía cautelosamente al encargado trayendo forraje fresco. Apestaba. Incluso los antílopes tenían una mejor familia que la mía.  
  
Fruncí el entrecejo. Por alguna razón el encargado lucía familiar-aguante la respiración cuando se enderezo, mostrando un muy familiar fleco cafe-  
  
Seguramente no-  
  
Solo un modo de averiguarlo.  
  
Observe hasta que él dejo el recinto y entonces corrí para interceptarlo.  
  
Precipitadamente tuve que evitar y ondear a través de peatones y colegiales para alcanzarlo-una multitud de universitarios en una excursión atesto el paso súbitamente y fui forzado a quedarme del otro lado mientras pasaban. Para el tiempo que pasaron-él se había ido.  
  
Pude haber llorado, o pateado algo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por una quieta voz tras de mi no hubiera observado:  
  
"Parece que la tercera si es el encanto, después de todo."  
  
Me voltee, difícilmente creyéndole a mis oídos. "¡Eres tú!"  
  
Él sonrió su enigmática, hermosa sonrisa, y de ser posible me hubiera enamorado nuevamente de él en ese momento.  
  
"¡No vas a huir de mi esta vez!" le dije.  
  
"Ni siquiera lo soñaría" dice él. "Tres veces-este tiene que ser el destino."  
  
Y entonces para la considerable diversión de los colegiales, él me beso muy minuciosamente.  
  
+  
  
"¿Destino?" bufo Wufei "Suena como que alguien ha visto Serendipity demasiadas veces."  
  
"¡Él es perfecto!" me entusiasme "Guapo, inteligente, amable con los animales, tan romántico-"  
  
"Como sea," bufo Wufei. "Tráelo el sábado, y entonces veremos que tal es. ¿Vendrás el sábado, no es así?"  
  
"¿También te invito Duo?" cuestione. "¿Alguna idea de lo que sucede?"  
  
"Sally dice que tiene una idea pero no me esta diciendo. Pero aparentemente Duo y Hilde van a tener sus exámenes finales el viernes, así que para el sábado habrán terminado con sus títulos"  
  
¿No podían ser las noticias de Howard, o si? Se supone que Duo no sabía sobre eso-me encogí de hombros. Supongo que todo sería resuelto luego.  
  
"Por cierto, Quatre, ¿algo anda mal en el trabajo? Una de tus hermanas me hablo para saber que anda mal contigo-ella dijo que has estado distante toda la semana."  
  
Suspire. "Solo digamos que han ido demasiado lejos. De hecho hasta estoy buscando un empleo alternativo. Él problema es que la mayoría de mi patrimonio esta unido a la compañía-"  
  
"¿Empleo alternativo?" repitió Wufei "¿Que sucedió?"  
  
Yo me explique. Wufei estaba, por supuesto, furioso.  
  
"Tienes suficiente terreno como para demandarlos-no debes dejar que te traten de esta manera. No renuncies-quédate y pelea."  
  
"Pero de todos modos ya no quiero trabajar ahí. Ya he tenido suficiente con mis hermanas-prefiero irme por mi cuenta que soportar sus intrigas"  
  
"Pues, buena suerte" dice Wufei. "Te haré saber si escucho de cualquier cosa que te pueda servir."  
  
Le agradecí y colgué el teléfono. ¿Qué hacer ahora? El solo tratar con mis hermanas en el trabajo era extenuante-  
  
Hubo un toquido en la puerta.  
  
Conteste-y parpadee al descubrir a un chico sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas.  
  
"Entrega de Trowa Barton," dice él. "Firme aquí."  
  
Bastante confundido, pero feliz, volví a entrar a mi apartamento, oliendo las rosas. Eran hermosas-perfumadas hermosamente-  
  
También había una carta.  
  
"Te veo a las ocho" leía. "Lleva una corbata"  
  
¿Ocho? Mire el reloj-faltaba un cuarto para que dieran las ocho. Solo tenia el tiempo suficiente para bañarme y cambiarme antes de que Trowa llegará.  
  
"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunte. "¿Y porque no me dijiste antes?"  
  
"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" me dice, sosteniendo la puerta para mi.  
  
Lo fue. La más perfectamente romántica velada por siempre. Cena en un acogedor restaurante, entonces bailar-  
  
Era el paraíso.  
  
Estaba tan envuelto en mi felicidad inducida por Trowa que incluso ni los malos comentarios de mis hermanas me desanimarían. Eso fue, hasta la reunión.  
  
Rani llego a mi escritorio disculpándose. "¿Disculpa, Quatre? Hay una reunión de la Junta ahora-te necesitamos ahí."  
  
"Pero las reuniones con la Junta deben de ser citadas con tres días de anticipación-¿por qué no se me informo?" tuve una premonición. "¿Es sobre mí, no es así?"  
  
"Lo siento, Quatre. Iria la llamo-tiene el apoyo de Anya, y la mayoría de los otros-pero no todos estamos de acuerdo con ella." Rani me vio ansiosamente. "El fallo de la fusión de Fairbrough realmente la molesto. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer-"  
  
"Esta bien. Lo que sea que Iria tenga que decir, puedo manejarlo." Digo yo.  
  
Estaba en lo correcto, pero duras penas. Lo que Iria tenía que decir fue mucho peor de cualquier cosa que pude haber anticipado. Lo que es más, la mayoría de la Junta-casi todos incluidos por mis hermanas luego del retiro de mi padre tres años antes-estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Espere y deje que Iria pronunciara su ultimátum-ajustarme o de otro modo-y entonces me levante.  
  
"Me gustaría traer la atención a dos cosas" digo. "La primera, mi historial de trabajo. He manejado un largo número de casos, la mayoría altamente importantes a través de los años, y lo he hecho bien, sin darles ni a la Junta ni a nuestros clientes, razón para quejarse. La segunda, la declaración de la comisión de derechos humanos que dice claramente que el despido u hostigamiento en las áreas sexuales esta mal, y llama por acción legal."  
  
"¡No nos demandarías!" protesto Lila. "¡No a tu propia familia!"  
  
"Si continúan tratándome de esta manera, entonces si" digo yo. "A menos que- "  
  
Una hora después salí del edificio, sin un trabajo pero con una impresionante recomendación de la Junta, un mes de salario adelantado, y un acuerdo en el que qué hermanas comprarían mi parte de la compañía en el próximo mes. Puse una cuenta en el banco, con instrucciones para reinvertir el dinero tan pronto como llegará, y me fui. Me maraville por un momento antes de sentarme en una banca en el parque al darme cuenta de todo.  
  
Lo había hecho. Era libre.  
  
Iba a significar muchos cambios, lo sabía. Tendría que dejar mi apartamento, encontrar un lugar más barato, quizás vender mi carro. Pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ello-¡libre!  
  
+  
  
"Ciertamente es único," dice Trowa, mirando con interés alrededor del café. "Y puedo decir con seguridad que esas son las cucarachas más grandes que he visto."  
  
Me reí. "Espera hasta que pruebes la comida."  
  
"Quatre," cabeceo en mi dirección Wufei. "¿Te importa si nos unimos a ustedes?"  
  
"Adelante." digo. "Trowa, este es Wufei, un buen amigo mío. Y Wufei, este es Trowa."  
  
"Encantado de conocerte" dice Wufei. "Quatre, Trowa, esta es Sally."  
  
Sally no era lo que yo esperaba. Para empezar era alta y robusta, con una cara placida y con unas muy interesantes trenzas. Su postura era relajada, aunque estaba cerca de Wufei, no parecía posesiva. Mis sospechas sobre la relación desaparecieron cuando los dos se sentaron-pareciera como si ambos hubieran sido una pareja por años.  
  
"Me alegra ver que pudieran venir" nos recibió Duo. "¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?"  
  
"¿Qué tal una explicación?" refunfuño Wufei, sin entusiasmo.  
  
"No puedo hacerlo, Wufei, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa," dice Duo. "Pero, Q-¿no me vas a presentar?"  
  
"Oh, por supuesto," digo. "Trowa, este es Duo."  
  
El almuerzo estuvo terrífico por supuesto, y disfrute nuestra conversación. Sally era altamente inteligente, y sin dudar para discutir con Wufei-pero mostraba un buen sentido del humor y la habilidad de burlarse de él sin molestarlo realmente. Trowa estuvo algo quieto, un poco tímido en la presencia de tantos extraños, pero contribuyendo con su opinión con una firmeza que aseguraba ser escuchado. Justo cuando terminamos la comida, un hombre llego.  
  
"Esto es," nos dijo Duo en voz baja, antes de ir a saludar al hombre, y lo llevó a una mesa-que, note había sido arreglada en el centro del café y que había permanecido libre pese a que él café se estaba llenando.  
  
Hilde apareció, sonriendo, y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Pensé que se veía un poco nerviosa.  
  
Fruncí el ceño, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía.  
  
Wufei y Sally estaban aparentemente mejor informados.  
  
"¿Es Walker quien esta con ella?" pregunto Wufei.  
  
Sally asintió. "Walker y Hilde han estado saliendo desde hace casi dos años," nos explico a mi y a Trowa. "Supongo que estamos aquí porque Hilde quiere hacerlo permanente."  
  
"¡Oh, wow!" digo, viendo hacia donde están los dos sentados platicando. "Esto es maravilloso-"  
  
"Shush," me hablo Sally. "Parece que Duo tiene algo."  
  
Duo dejo un pastel en su mesa, uno en el cual algo brillaba. Tome la mano de Trowa cuando él se iba, dejando a Hilde, Walker y al pastel-  
  
Walker miro a Hilde, quien dijo algo, mirándolo seriamente a la cara. Hubo un largo momento luego de que ella terminará en el que él no dijo nada-  
  
Y entonces, con una sonrisa, tomo el anillo y lo puso en su dedo.  
  
"¡Claro que si!" dice, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por el resto del café-que estallo en aplausos cuando Hilde, llorando de felicidad, lo abrazó.  
  
Howard trajo vasos para la champaña, y brindo por la feliz pareja.  
  
"Todos quédense-¡vamos a tener una fiesta!" anunció él.  
  
Hilde lloró todo el tiempo. Lágrimas de felicidad por supuesto. Walker lucía como si se acabará de ganar la lotería. Howard estaba haciendo lo mejor al jugar de anfitrión-y jamás había visto a Duo lucir mas feliz.  
  
"¿En que has andado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?" pregunto Duo, cuando se sentó en el que había sido el asiento de Wufei-Sally lo había amenazado hasta que él acepto bailar con ella. Trowa había tenido que irse temprano-un par de cachorros de tigre acababan de nacer, y ellos necesitaban atención. "Aparte de buscar al alto, oscuro y elusivo, por supuesto"  
  
Me ruborice. "Bueno, estoy sin trabajo-no estoy seguro si lo perdí, o renuncie, pero de cualquier manera, el resultado final es que estoy buscando trabajo."  
  
"Bueno, eso no me suena a una mala cosa-es decir, tus hermanas no se me hicieron como las mejores personas con las cuales trabajar."  
  
"No estoy terriblemente molesto" admití. "Pero no he decidido que voy a hacer."  
  
"¿No querrás el trabajo de Hilde o si? Le han ofrecido un contrato en una oficina de ley en la ciudad, así que hoy es su ultimo día aquí-quiero decir, no es el mejor empleo del mundo, ni el mas glamoroso, pero sería una gran ayuda-empezarán los días festivos y todos se quieren ir, nadie quiere trabajar-"  
  
"Seguro," digo.  
  
"¡Genial!" dice Duo. "Vamos a encontrar a Howard."  
  
Howard asintió cuando Duo le hizo la sugerencia. "Esta bien por mi, pero no es realmente mi decisión."  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" le pregunto Duo y fue cuando Howard me guiño el ojo.  
  
"Damas y Caballeros," dice él, aclarándose la garganta para que le pongan atención. "Estamos contentos de que pudieran venir aquí este día, para compartir la fiesta de compromiso de Hilde y Walker-y para escuchar el anunció que estoy a punto de hacer. El café Howard ha estado abierto por ya casi treinta años. Desde ese tiempo, he visto muchos cambios-de personal, menús, decorado-ha sido una sacudida. No puedo decir que todos fueron buenos tiempos, pero no cambiaría nada. Algunos de nuestros viejos clientes quizás incluso recuerden cuando esta peste apareció," continuó Howard, golpeando en la espalda a Duo. "Él solía traer sus juguetes de la oficina para jugar con ellos en el café. Nuestro personal se acostumbro a caminar alrededor de él cuando se quedaba dormido en el suelo. Cuando lo mandaron a preescolar por primera vez, lloró porque extrañaba el café."  
  
"Geez, viejo, aburre a la clientela, porque no," murmuro Duo por lo bajo, su rostro sospechosamente rosa.  
  
Howard lo ignoro. "Esa es la columna en la que se dio su primer golpe corriendo hacia ella cuando tenía ocho años. Tratando de alejarse de Hilde, quien, si recuerdo correctamente, estaba tratando de besarlo. De todos modos, la verdad es que él ha sido una parte esencial de este café por años, y es por eso que he decidido darle el café a él."  
  
Era uno de esos momentos de 'desearía tener una cámara'. Hubo unos segundos en los que Duo obviamente se preguntaba si escucho bien a Howard-y entonces el chasquido y él solo se le quedo viendo.  
  
"No puedes hablar en serio-viejo, este café-¡lo creaste con sangre!"  
  
"Lo se," asintió Howard. "Trata de no arruinarlo, ¿quieres?"  
  
Duo tuvo que frotar sus ojos en una manera algo sospechosa.  
  
"¿Qué, sin respuesta sarcástica?" embromo Howard. "Damas y caballeros, un verdadero momento histórico-¡mi nieto esta sin habla!"  
  
+  
  
"Es grandioso" dice Trowa. "Así que, ¿tu amigo esta ahora a cargo del café?"  
  
"Uh-uh. Howard no hace las cosas a medias-me tuvo organizando los papeles por adelantado y ellos los firmaron el día siguiente. Howard ya esta planeando destinos de las festividades-habla de ir a Sudamérica, creo que quiere conocer a la gente que invento el café o algo así. Duo dice que la verdadero razón por la que va son las playas-" negué con la cabeza, incapaz de imaginarme a Howard paseándose por las playas.  
  
"Entonces creo que él te dará ese trabajo que querías," dice Trowa, dándome otra uva. Habíamos salido a almorzar en un picnic al parque y ahora estábamos bronceándonos en el Sol, alimentándonos uno al otro, y haciendo cosas tipo-pareja que hubieran enfermado a Wufei. Trowa había decidido sorprenderme-bastante afortunadamente ya que entre estar empacando mis cosas había olvidado completamente el alimentarme.  
  
"Si-soy ayudante de cocinero-vaya forma de ir al alto mundo" me reí.  
  
"No te preocupes por eso-encontraras algo más pronto. Después de todo, eres brillante."  
  
Me sonroje. Trowa decía las cosas más dulces.  
  
"Dios mío. ¿Quatre?"  
  
Parpadee. "¿Uh-Treize?" digo con una fatal sensación."¿Que haces aquí?"  
  
"Estaba tomando mi usual paseo de receso por el parque-mi oficina esta justo enfrente de aquí. Espero no interrumpir nada," dice Treize. "Pero vengo de una reunión de negocios con tu compañía, y me lamente al escuchar que ya no trabajabas con ellos."  
  
"Si, bueno," me encogí de hombros. "fue un resultado satisfactorio para todos."  
  
"No para mi. Quienquiera que esta manejando nuestras cuentas no tiene remedio-¿no te convencería para que tú las manejes por mi?"  
  
Dude. "¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea? Después de todo, nosotros-uh- "  
  
"Oh, yo no guardo resentimientos, Quatre. Creo que debo agradecerte-me diste una muy necesitada sacudida. Lo que sea que decidas, te deseo lo mejor en el futuro."  
  
"Gracias" digo cuando Treize se inclina y se va.  
  
"Ex-novio" le explique a Trowa.  
  
Me dio su sonrisa tipo Mona-Lisa. "Eso pensé. ¿Y piensas tomar su oferta?"  
  
"Tengo que pensar en ello. Quiero decir, Treize pagaría mucho-pero estoy disfrutando el no tener que hacer el trabajo de otros para ellos."  
  
"¿Y que hacías realmente?"  
  
"Somos una combinación de expertos en cuestiones financieras, contadores, asesores de negocios y gente de consulta. No estoy muy seguro de cómo nos llaman. Nos especializamos en los negocios de otras personas."  
  
"Interesante. ¿Estas seguro de que no eres demasiado para salir con un simple trabajador del zoológico?"  
  
"¿Bromeas? Trabajadores del zoológico le ganan a los lava trastes cualquier día" me reí.  
  
"¿Y, tuviste suerte al encontrar un lugar para quedarte?" pregunto Trowa.  
  
Mi corazón se agito. ¿Iba a preguntarme si me mudaría con él? ¡Eso sería perfecto! "Aun no," digo tímidamente, mirando a mis manos. "Tendré que encontrar algo pronto-mi renta esta pagada hasta el Viernes, no mas tarde."  
  
"Algo aparecerá. ¿Has checado los anuncios de la Universidad? Imagino que muchas habitaciones de los estudiantes estarán vacías ahora que son vacaciones."  
  
Parpadee. Bueno, eso no había salido conforme al plan. "Estaba pensando-¿no sería genial si me mudará contigo?" sugerí, suavemente retocando su fleco fuera de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Se congelo, volviéndose completamente rígido bajo mi toque.  
  
Y no de un buen modo.  
  
"¿Trowa?" cuestione.  
  
"Yo... no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Al menos, no de momento," trastabillo por palabras Trowa.  
  
Apreté su hombro "Hey, esta bien. No estas listo para eso aun, puedo esperar. Si lo peor viene, Wufei ha dicho que puedo vivir en su cochera."  
  
"¿Su cochera?"  
  
"Aparentemente hay un cuarto conectado, él tiene una mesa de billar ahí. Incluso esta acondicionado."  
  
"De ejecutivo junior a lavaplatos y vivir en una cochera-" sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo que irme-los tigres bebes necesitan alimentarse."  
  
"Por supuesto. Déjame recoger todo." nos despedimos de beso y nos fuimos- pero no pude quitarme la sensación de que había algo mal.  
  
+  
  
"¿Y crees que estoy siendo exageradamente paranoico?"  
  
"No lo se-tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Y creo que debes de confiar en tus instintos-te has vuelto mejor leyendo a las personas"  
  
"¿De verdad?" me alegre. "Gracias Duo"  
  
"No hay problema" siguió limpiando Duo. "Me llego un e-mail del viejo esta noche. Esta en una antigua ciudad Maya con el nombre más raro que haya oído- ¿Chasquido-y-te-come? De todos modos, suena como si se la estuviera pasando en grande."  
  
"Eso es bueno. Debes extrañarlo muchísimo."  
  
"Eso hago. Te digo, es bastante espantoso estar en este lugar yo solo-la falta de ruido es perturbante. Hey-" me sonrió Duo. "¿No estas terriblemente necesitado de un lugar en donde quedarte?"  
  
"Ahora que lo mencionas-" me reí. "¿Estas seguro?"  
  
"Realmente esta diseñado para una familia-Howard intento que mis padres vivieran aquí. Aparentemente mi madre tenía otras ideas." Duo saco el recogedor. "Cuando termines con los trastes, te mostraré que esta libre."  
  
El lugar era mas largo de lo que parecía, estando sobre el café.  
  
"¿Ves? Tenemos un barandal-aunque no mucha vista. ¿Qué piensas?"  
  
"¿Cuando puedo comenzar a cambiarme?" pregunte.  
  
Duo se rió. "Cuando quieras. Debo advertirte-tengo el horrible habito de atestar la regadera con todo esto" ondeo su trenza para mi. "¿Algún mal habito que tenga que saber?"  
  
"He sido acusado de una limpieza obsesiva" respondí. "Eso es todo, creo."  
  
"Quatre, ese no es un mal habito, es un regalo de Dios." Me sonrió Duo. "Esto será genial. Finalmente, un compañero que no se quejará de mi música." 


	5. Parte V

Por: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Clasificación: PG13  
  
Parejas: 4+(varios-toma tiempo encontrar al piloto perfecto, saben?). 5+S, pasado 1+2.  
  
Categoría: Romance, Drama, UA  
  
Advertencias: Infeliz Heero sigue fuertemente, y copiosas cargas de interacción Duo/Quatre. Veamos... seguro que Asuka dejará de leer este fic.  
  
Notas del Autor: Se que dije que esta sería la ultima parte, y de veras lo creí, pero esta parte simplemente creció y creció y pensé que ya iba a terminar esto para entonces. Así que va a haber otra parte, pero será corta lo que significa que será pronto. Dedos cruzados.  
  
Se supone que esta era la ultima parte, pero se transformo ante mi nuevamente. Lo siento, y espero no haber confundido a nadie.  
En el Café  
Parte Cinco Gemí cuando abrí mis ojos. Aun estaba oscuro. Revolví a ciegas buscando el reloj que estaba en la cabecera para ver que horas eran. Lo único que conseguí fue tumbar el reloj de la cabecera. Genial.  
  
Me levanto, tratando de orientarme.  
  
Estaba en mi nuevo cuarto, en la casa de Duo. Era demasiado temprano para que una persona decente estuviera despierta, de eso estaba seguro. Y algo me había despertado. Hubo un ruido del vestíbulo.  
  
Suspire, y poniéndome mi bata fui a investigar.  
  
La luz del vestíbulo estaba encendida. Abrí la puerta solo un poquito.  
  
Duo estaba encorvado sobre el teléfono, murmurándole furiosamente a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado. "¿Así que solo llamaste para decir hola, Yuy? ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de que hora es? Si has despertado a Quatre juro que te desmembraré pieza por pieza-"  
  
Suspire y dejando la puerta abierta solo un poco, entre a la cocina. El microondas decía 3:08. Brillantemente. Encontré el helado, y el chocolate liquido, y me senté a esperar.  
  
"¿Ah si? ¡Bien, pues metetelo por donde no llega el Sol, Yuy!" El teléfono fue azotado.  
  
Esa era mi llamada. Juntando el helado, el chocolate, trastes y cucharas, me uní a Duo en el vestíbulo.  
  
Observo con culpabilidad cuando entre. "Oh, demonios Q-no quería despertarte-"  
  
"No lo hiciste. Creo que debió de haber sido el teléfono cuando sonó lo que me despertó." Le entregue el helado.  
  
"¿También trajiste el chocolate? Debes ser psíquico" Duo lucia agradecido.  
  
No respondí. Me reía por lo bajo a su opción de ropa. "¿La Rana Rene? ¿Duermes con una camisa de los Muppets?"  
  
"No creo que alguien que duerme en pijamas con femeninas flores pueda comentar al respecto."  
  
"¡No son femeninas!" proteste "¡Las compre en H & J! ¡Y es motivo alegre!"  
  
"Como sea" suspiro Duo, perdiendo su humor.  
  
"¿Heero?" pregunte.  
  
Duo suspiró. "Si. ¿Crees que fui muy duro con él?"  
  
Lance un bufido. "Te telefoneo a las tres de la mañana entre semana. Creo que te es permitido estar un poco irritable."  
  
"¿Un poco irritable?" Duo lucía arrepentido, aplastando su helado. "Él me extraña, Q. Quería verme de nuevo, solo para hablar."  
  
"¿Pero dijiste que no, cierto?" digo. "Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta."  
  
"Sally también lo cree. Dice que después de una verdaderamente intensa relación, la única manera de proceder es la separación total. Ella quería que me fuera, viajará o algo para sacar a Heero de mi sistema. Aunque eso no es muy practico."  
  
"No," estuve de acuerdo.  
  
"Y sonaba tan triste-incluso un poco desesperado-Q, estas seguro-"  
  
"¿Duo, has olvidado que tan infeliz eras cuando estaban juntos? ¿Y como te abandono? ¿Y que incluso cuando regresaron, nada había cambiado?"  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón..."  
  
"Ninguno de ustedes estará feliz al respecto, pero estoy seguro que es para lo mejor. Ambos necesitan superarlo, y la única manera de hacerlo es-"  
  
"No vernos." Duo no sonaba feliz.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunte.  
  
"Estoy bien. Solo que no puedo evitar sentirme..."  
  
"¿Culpable?" adivine. "Él no es tu responsabilidad, Duo. Debe superar esto por su cuenta-"  
  
Duo parecía indeciso. "No lo se-Él-Yo-¡Oh, me rindo! Gracias por la comida, Q. Quizás deba de regresar a la cama ahora, para ver su puedo dormir algo."  
  
Lo mire irse con temor. No estaba seguro de que el estuviera 100% convencido...  
  
Un bostezo se apodero de mi y regrese a la cama. Estos problemas serían mas fáciles de enfrentar en la mañana...  
  
+  
  
Bostece, estirándome perezosamente. Debo de haber logrado dormir más fácil de lo que creí, me sentía descansado.  
  
Una mirada al reloj (una vez que lo recogí del piso) me demostró otra cosa.  
  
"¡Demonios!"  
  
Decidí olvidarme de mi ducha, tomando el desayuno y comiendo cuando me vestía. Llegue al café con mi pan aun en mi boca.  
  
"¡Duo!" exclame. "Lo siento tanto, dormí completamente de más-"  
  
"No te angusties, Q." Hizo a un lado Duo mis disculpas. "Lo se, estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Decidí dejarte dormir un poco más. Yo he estado atendiendo los trastes, no te preocupes."  
  
Las mañanas entre semana tendían a ser lentas-al menos hasta mediodía. Apenas y pudo mantenerme. Todo el personal de la cocina me ayudaba cuando tenía tiempo libre de sus quehaceres-Duo les había dicho que había tenido una mala noche y ello eran comprensivos. Me pregunte quien veía por Duo...  
  
El día estuvo ocupado, y estuve muy contento cuando a las cinco cerramos el café. Claro que, aun teníamos toda la limpieza por hacer.  
  
"¿Sientes que gritarás si ves otra cucharilla para el té?" me pregunto Duo cuando guardamos los últimos trastes al lavaplatos.  
  
"¡No digas cosas como esa!" temblé. "¡Este día ha sido terrible!"  
  
Duo sonrió afectadamente. "Creo que esta a punto de mejorar."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte, pero mi pregunta se contesto cuando un par de brazos de deslizaron a mi alrededor, una rosa sostenida en uno de ellos.  
  
"Pensé en aparecer por si por pura casualidad estabas libre esta noche," ronroneo Trowa en mi oído.  
  
"¡Absolutamente!" digo, oliendo apreciativamente la rosa. "Oh, espera-aun tengo algo de limpieza por hacer-"  
  
"Creo que puedo limpiar los pisos por mi cuenta," dice Duo. "Ve Quatre, diviértete. ¿O tengo que usar esto para convencerte?" ondeo amenazantemente la escoba.  
  
Lance un 'eep' y escape con Trowa. Puso la rosa en un vaso mientras yo me cambiaba en ropas frescas y nos fuimos.  
  
"¿Quieres bailar esta noche?" pregunto Trowa  
  
"Quizás mas tarde-me siento como si hubiera estado de pie todo el día. Que te parece si vamos a algún lugar quieto y agradable para cenar y conversar" sugerí  
  
Un restaurante Cantones contó con nuestros requerimientos, limpio, buena comida, relativamente barato. Hablamos placidamente sobre nuestros días. Trowa me hablo del progreso del pequeño bebé tigre, y de la conmoción que había habido cuando una voluntaria había dejado la puerta del recinto de los elefantes abierta y una elefante grande había decidido tomar una caminata por el parque.  
  
"La recuperamos muy fácilmente. Solamente usamos de señuelo su comida favorita. ¡Pero la voluntaria!" Trowa negó con la cabeza. "Hay dos puertas en el recinto, una para personas, y una para elefantes-demonios, nosotros raras vez usamos la de los elefantes y aun así esa fue la que ella decidió usar- "  
  
Me reí. "¿Pero no hubo daños, cierto?"  
  
"No, pero por la manera en que Catherine se lo tomo, pensarías que el zoológico fuera a ser cerrado"  
  
"¿Catherine es tu hermana, no es así?" digo, batallando con mis palillos "¿También trabaja en el zoológico?"  
  
"Ella es la encargada del lugar" explicó Trowa.  
  
Me condolí. "Tener a tu hermana de jefa-¿es una molestia?"  
  
Para mi sorpresa, Trowa se enojó. "Catherine es una hermana maravillosa, y una excelente jefa. Para que lo sepas, ella tomo el empleo cuando parecía que el zoológico sería cerrado y yo perdería el mío."  
  
"No tenía idea," me disculpe. "Lo siento, Trowa, yo pensaba en mis hermanas. Obviamente Catherine significa mucho para ti, ¿por qué no me hablas de ella?"  
  
Catherine había prácticamente criado a Trowa por si misma luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. Ella era la única familia que él tenia, tomando el doble rol de madre y hermana para él. Incluso ahora que era mayor, Catherine seguía cuidando de él, viviendo con él y cocinando para él, limpiando, etc.  
  
"Ciertamente un cambio de mis hermanas." Sonreí. "¿Y cuando conozco a Catherine?"  
  
Veinte minutos después me encontraba frente a la puerta del café viendo como el carro de Trowa desaparecía en la esquina. Él había recordado repentinamente un negocio urgente que debía atender.  
  
Tenía la sensación de que había sido algo que dije.  
  
Suspire cuando subí las escaleras. Y la noche había empezado tan prometedora.  
  
"¡Ya llegue!" llame "¿Duo?"  
  
"¡Por aquí, Quatre!"  
  
Seguí los sonidos de la televisión del vestíbulo. Encontré a Duo sentado en el sofá, con una caja de pizza en el suelo, un par de envolturas de dulces vacías alrededor de él.  
  
"¿Que estas haciendo?"  
  
Duo suspiro. "Las cuentas. Honestamente, es como tratar de leer jeroglíficos... en fin, me deprimí tratando de descifrar todo esto, así que comencé a ver a Bridget Jones para alegrarme."  
  
"¿Esa no es una película de chicas?" pregunte.  
  
"Dos palabras, Quatre. Colin Girth." Apunta Duo al hombre en la pantalla. "Es apuesto-de una fría manera Británica-supera a Hugh Grant por mucho, no es gracioso. ¿Ves?"  
  
No lo veía, francamente, pero me senté, haciendo a un lado los papeles para poder hacerlo. . No se veían muy complicados-  
  
"¡Vamos Bridget!" vitoreo Duo. "Quatre-¿oíste eso?" Regreso el video para que yo pudiera oír a Bridget decirle a su jefe que ella preferiría limpiarle el trasero a Hussein que trabajar para él.  
  
"Realmente te gusta esta película, ¿no es así?" digo.  
  
"Ah, Bridget es genial. Las estúpidas cosas que ella hace... son la clase de cosas que yo hago." Dice Duo. "¡Y aun así logra estar contra Colin Girth!"  
  
Rodé los ojos. "Pásame la calculadora."  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Duo.  
  
Le explique, mostrándole como organizar perdidas y ganancias, calcular capitales y manejar fondos como yo lo hacía.  
  
"Hombre Q-tu lo haces parecer muy fácil." Dice Duo.  
  
"Bueno, he estado haciendo esto para vivir," digo.  
  
Duo bufo. "Y yo también. Seriamente, puedo servir una mesa, encantar a los clientes, calmar molestas meseras, manejar proveedores, planear un menú, hacer un café por el que morirías, cocinar, limpiar, manejar un restaurante- pero cuando se viene a cuentas, soy tan bueno como una pequeña fémina en un filme de Bond."  
  
Me reí por lo bajo. "Buena analogía."  
  
"¿Has pensado más en la oferta de Treize?" pregunto Duo. "Sabes que te estas desperdiciando como un ayudante de cocinero, y no es molestia para mi encontrar otro lavaplatos-"  
  
"Lo sé, Duo. Pero de momento, manejar la cocina es suficiente para mi."  
  
"Bueno, si estas seguro-" se levanto Duo. "Se que te gusta mi café, ¿pero has probado mi chocolate caliente?"  
  
Termine con las cuentas mientras Duo nos hacia las bebidas. Vimos el resto de la película juntos, hablando suavemente. Le dije a Duo lo del extraño comportamiento de Trowa, y él comprendió.  
  
"Pudo ser solo que estuviera nervioso por tu encuentro con Catherine- después de todo, obviamente su opinión le importa mucho. O quizás ella no sabe que él es gay, o quizás no lo apruebe-" Duo se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su chocolate. "Yo le daría tiempo."  
  
"Supongo," suspire, moviendo un malvavisco alrededor de mi vaso. Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle a Duo si él creía que eso también explicaría porque Trowa era tan vehemente al no querer que yo me mudará con él, me detuve. Hubo una luz de la calle afuera y por un segundo, con esa luz, distinguí una figura que parecía familiar.  
  
"¿Ese es... Heero?" digo yo.  
  
Duo se lamento. "¿Aun sigue ahí afuera? Le dije que se fuera a casa hace horas."  
  
Parpadee. "¿Uh?" digo.  
  
"Hablo con una de las meseras, y supo que no estoy viendo actualmente a nadie. Piensa que eso significa que aun tiene una oportunidad, y vino después del trabajo para convencerme de que debemos de volver a salir. Casi me convencía también-pero entonces Relena le hablo al celular para ver si él quería que le guardará su té."  
  
"Oh cielos," digo.  
  
"Si. Ha estado ahí afuera desde entonces." Suspiro tristemente Duo. "Tiene que haber un modo de mostrarle que no voy a volver con él-"  
  
"Tal vez si él pensará que ya estuvieras saliendo con alguien," sugerí. "¿Que? No es una mala idea."  
  
Duo me estaba observando. "¡Quatre, eso es brillante! ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?"  
  
"Uh-" digo, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que me iba a pedir. "No querrás que yo-"  
  
"¿Por favor?" dice Duo. "Heero nos vio esa noche que te traje a casa, ¿recuerdas? No tenemos que hacer nada realmente-solo tenemos que aparentar como si lo hiciéramos."  
  
Sonrojándome me senté en el sofá, cerca de Duo. "¿Y que quieres que haga?"  
  
"Recárgate un poco en mi-de ese modo-y trata de no lucir como si te fuera matar, por favor Quatre."  
  
"Perdón," digo, tratando de relajarme. "Esto simplemente se siente tan raro."  
  
"Vamos-esta no es la primera vez que hacemos esto," me recuerda Duo  
  
Eso era verdad.  
  
"Okay," digo. "Adelante."  
  
Duo me sonríe, subiendo sus dedos para tomar mi rostro, antes de juntar nuestros labios gentilmente. Besaba como su chocolate, cálido, suave y adictivo-  
  
Olvide mi vergüenza, estirándome para pasar mis brazos sobre los hombros de Duo. De hecho olvide todo completamente-  
  
Parpadee, mi aturdida mente registrando el hecho de que Duo se había alejado de mi.  
  
"Que-" dije sofocado.  
  
"Se fue," dice Duo cerrando las cortinas.  
  
"¿En serio?" tratando de descifrar de que estaba hablando.  
  
"Solo puedo esperar que haya entendido el mensaje," suspiro Duo, pasando una mano por su fleco. "No que me importe besarte, Q, pero tengo el presentimiento de que seria difícil de explicarle a Trowa-"  
  
"Si," digo. "Lo sería."  
  
Duo bostezó. "Estoy muerto. Creo que me iré a la cama ahora-¿no te importa que desconecte el teléfono, o si? No quiero ser despertado nuevamente-"  
  
"Adelante" digo, mis pensamientos tan confusos que lo deje usar su doble negativa. ¿Estaba decepcionado-o aliviado?  
  
+  
  
Siguiendo el consejo se Duo decidí darle tiempo a Trowa para hacerse a la idea de que yo conociera a su hermana. Resolviendo que ya no abría presión de mi parte, no saque el tema de nuevo. Cuando dos semanas pasaron y él tampoco saco el tema, me preocupe.  
  
"¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?" le refunfuñe a Duo cuando poníamos las mesas antes de que el café abriera. "¿Estoy bien como una aventura pero no como un compañero duradero? ¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Inseguro esta mañana, no es así?" se burlo Duo. "Relájate Quatre. No eres tú-mira es obvio que Trowa tiene falta de resolución. Él no quiere tomar este paso, por la razón que sea. Si sigues evitando el problema, implícitamente le estas diciendo que estas bien con esto y él va a seguir evitando el problema, dejando un vacío en su relación que va a agrandar tus inseguridades, llevando a la duda, mala comunicación y a la eventual falla de la relación."  
  
Parpadee. "¿Así que qué debo hacer?"  
  
"Creo que es tiempo de tomar el asunto en tus manos" dice Duo.  
  
"¿Cómo hago eso?"  
  
"Te daré el día libre," dice Duo, garabateando una nota en la pizarra. "Vas a ir al zoológico-tienes el día libre y pensaste en sorprender a Trowa del modo que él lo hace. Toma unas flores o algo, del modo que él lo hace-y tenemos esa comida que sobro de la boda de anoche-pueden ir de picnic," Duo comienza a guardar todo en una canastilla. "Hay suficiente para tres-"  
  
"¿Para tres?" pregunte.  
  
"Si" dice Duo. "Resulta que te vas a topar con Catherine mientras esperas a Trowa. Claro que, habiéndole dicho tus intenciones, sería de mala educación el no invitarla a ella también-"  
  
Abrace a Duo. "¡Eso es brillante! Gracias Duo-¿pero quien va a lavar los trastes?"  
  
"De hecho, Q, Hilde tiene una amiga que necesita el dinero, y ella le dijo que tenia un trabajo disponible. Quiero probarla y cambiarte a asistente de cocinero, si no te importa. La novia de Pete dará a luz en cualquier momento y el quiere estar con ella-"  
  
"Bien por mi" digo "¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?"  
  
"Podemos discutir esto luego de que vuelvas de tu picnic. Estaré aquí todo el día-quiero ir a crear el nuevo menú con los cocineros, y entonces es tiempo de la parranda mensual de limpieza."  
  
"Suena divertido" digo  
  
Duo me da con la toalla para secar los platos. "Sal de aquí antes de que cambie de parecer."  
  
El día estaba bien, justo para un picnic. Sentí mis espíritus fortalecerse cuando llegue al zoológico. Pese a haber gente alrededor, no estaba atascado-seguramente podía encontrar un lugar agradable para compartir nuestro almuerzo sin molestias.  
  
Encontré a la chica que había visto en el camión con Trowa en el mostrador de información y fui hacia ella.  
  
"Disculpe," digo en mi voz mas amable. "¿Podría decirme en donde encontrar a Trowa Barton?"  
  
"De momento, él debería esta limpiando el área de descanso del mono araña," me dijo la chica. "¿Por qué lo estas buscando?"  
  
Pude leer que en su etiqueta decía Catherine. "Esperaba sorprenderlo con el almuerzo," digo, mostrando mi canastilla. "¿No serás su hermana, Catherine, o si?"  
  
"Llámame Cathy," sonrió ella. "¿Temo que no se quien eres...?"  
  
"Quatre Winner" nos tomamos las manos. "Estoy encantado de conocerte. Trowa me ha contado mucho de ti."  
  
"Bueno, como somos la única familia que tenemos somos muy cercanos" Cathy dice. "Aun así, me preguntaba quien era quien mi hermana había estado saliendo a ver. Veo porque te mantiene en secreto-probablemente teme que trate de tomarte para mi misma."  
  
Me sonroje. "Um, gracias. Ese fue un halago, ¿no es así?"  
  
"¡Oh, eres adorable! ¡Debes venir al té algún día!" Catherine me palmeo la cabeza. "Veamos, Trowa usualmente comienza con su descanso en unos minutos. Si te doy un aventón en el carrito, llegaremos justo cuando termine él."  
  
"¿Te gustaría venir?" pregunte. "Tengo suficiente-"  
  
Catherine me abrazó. "¡Y también tienes modales! ¡Oh, espero que Trowa te conserve!"  
  
Algo confundido seguí a Catherine a la celda del mono araña.  
  
"¡Trowa! ¡Tú novio esta aquí para verte!" llamo cuando Trowa salió, sacudiéndose sus guardapolvos.  
  
Parecía que la desaprobación de Catherine no era el problema. Ella comento por u rato sobre la adorable pareja que hacíamos antes de regresar al trabajo, diciendo que no quería estorbar (o ensuciar el camino de Trowa luego de que limpiase). Eso se ocupo de mi otra preocupación de que Catherine quisiera dominar la vida de Trowa del mismo modo que mis hermanas habían tratado de controlar la mía. Pero aunque estuvo feliz de que su hermano hubiera encontrado un compañero aceptable, Catherine parecía perfectamente feliz de dejarnos ser.  
  
Trowa, por otro lado, era una historia diferente. Aunque tan encantador como siempre durante nuestro improvisado picnic, Trowa no parecía completamente, pues, contento de verme. Esta impresión fue confirmada cuando volvió a trabajar tan pronto como terminamos de comer, pese a que Catherine me dijo que tenía un descanso muy grande.  
  
Claramente algo no andaba bien.  
  
Fui a encontrar a Duo.  
  
+  
  
Llegue para encontrar jabón, trapos y cubetas en todos lados. Los dos cocineros estaban muy ocupados limpiando la enorme estufa.  
  
"¿Quieres ayudar?" preguntaron esperanzados.  
  
Razone que era la manera más rápida de hablar con Duo. "Seguro."  
  
Pronto descubrí que Duo no bromeaba cuando había dicho que iba a limpiar toda la cocina. Aunque los anaqueles habían sido pulidos y el deposito limpiado, los refrigeradores fregados y el lavaplatos limpiado de adentro y de afuera, aun quedaban el microondas y el congelador.  
  
Duo estaba limpiando el refrigerador.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿O estas contento solo viéndome?"  
  
Parpadee, notando que estaba observando. "Perdón" digo "Es solo que nunca antes te había visto con el cabello de ese modo-"  
  
"Ni me lo digas," dice Duo. "Se muy bien como demonios me veo. Pero mantiene el cabello fuera de mi camino."  
  
Camine dentro del congelador, tratando de no sonreír. Duo tenia su usual trenza enredada en un moño de pelo tipo abuelita.  
  
"Y antes de que siquiera lo pienses," continuo Duo. "La ultima persona que trato de tomar una foto de mi así termino con un brazo roto."  
  
"Dos días después," uno de los cocineros interrumpió. "Cuando cayo de la escalera mientras pintaba su techo."  
  
"Fue un mal karma" insistió Duo. "Sabes muy bien que él lo pidió. ¿Ya se van chicos?"  
  
"Si, la estufa y el microondas están limpios."  
  
"Excelente. Gracias chicos."  
  
"No hay problema. ¿Te vemos donde Walker?"  
  
"Claro" acepto Duo.  
  
"¿Donde Walker?" pregunte  
  
"El prometido de Hilde esta dando una fiesta," explico Duo. "Pensé en ir también. ¿Te gustaría venir?"  
  
"No estoy de humor para celebrar" conteste.  
  
"¿Entonces el picnic no fue bien? ¿Qué pasó?"  
  
Duo escucho atentamente cuando describí ambas la reunión con Catherine y mis malos presentimientos con respecto a Trowa. "¿Crees que algo anda mal? ¿Solo estoy imaginando todo esto?"  
  
"Yo pienso que vas a tener que esperar y ver," me habla Duo. "Hay un numero de cosas que pueden causar la reacción de Trowa, pero tendremos que esperar y ver como se desarrollan las cosas."  
  
"Odio esperar y ver." Me queje.  
  
Duo rió. "¿Quatre puedes traerme ropa limpia? Están en el balde aun lado de la puerta."  
  
Sería mucho mas conveniente, decidí, tener el balde en medio del piso, para poder alcanzarlo fácilmente, sin importar en que parte del congelador estuvieras limpiando. Levante el balde para moverlo pero no tomo más de dos pasos antes de que hubiera un suave clic tras de mi y las luces se apagarán.  
  
"Q," dice Duo lentamente. "¿Dime que no acabas de encerrarnos en el congelador?"  
  
"Um," digo. "¿Oops?"  
  
+  
  
Media hora después (hasta donde podríamos saber-Duo se había quitado su reloj mientras limpiaba, y el mío no se podía leer en la oscuridad) Duo y yo estábamos sentados recargándonos en la puerta del congelador, apoyados el uno en el otro en busca de calor.  
  
"¿Estas seguro de que no hay una clase de manija de seguridad o algo?" pregunte.  
  
"Este congelador ha estado aquí por bueno, décadas. Mucho antes de que las palancas por dentro fueran inventadas," suspiro Duo. "Howard ha pensado en reemplazarlo por años, pero lo siguió posponiendo. Y yo ni siquiera lo había pensado-hasta ahora."  
  
Eso era reconfortante. Temblé de nuevo. Estábamos completamente atrapados entonces-  
  
"Esta bien Q," me aseguro Duo. "Si no llego a la fiesta esta noche, Hilde vendrá a aquí para saber porque no fui-a menos que ella y Walker comiencen a verse amorosamente a los ojos-en cuyo caso estaremos aquí hasta en la mañana."  
  
"Lo siento tanto" repetí.  
  
"Esta bien, Q. Todos hacen estúpidas cosas como esta. Howard se encerró en el congelador una vez-Hilde estropeo el lavaplatos... yo choque el carro de Howard contra la van de entregas" se rió Duo.  
  
No estaba convencido. "¿Pero que tal si se acaba el aire antes de que alguien nos encuentre?"  
  
"Este es un gran congelador, Q. Si lo peor sucede y nos quedamos aquí hasta que alguien venga en la mañana, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien."  
  
Temblé. El congelador parecía más frío conforme el tiempo pasaba. Duo lo noto y paso su brazo alrededor de mi. "Sabes Quatre, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo. ¿Pensaste algo más sobre la oferta de Treize?"  
  
"He decidido no aceptarla," digo, recargándome agradecidamente contra Duo. "Es muy parecido a lo que hice con mis hermanas"  
  
"En ese caso, tengo una confesión por hacer. Te pedí ser asistente de cocinero con un motivo ulterior"  
  
"¿Uh?" digo.  
  
"Ya has atendido mesas. La única área en el café en la que no te has desarrollado es en la cocina-y desde que supe que Darian se quería ir le pregunte a la amiga de Hilde si estaba interesada en tu trabajo."  
  
"¿Pero porque?" pregunte.  
  
"Quiero que seas el gerente del negocio"  
  
"¿Gerente del negocio?" pregunte.  
  
"Manejarías las cuentas, y ayudarías en el café. Algo como lo que yo hago- de hecho serías el segundo al mando."  
  
"¡Duo!" digo. "Oh-wow-" sacudí mi cabeza. "No se que decir-"  
  
"Solo piensa en ello. No hay prisa."  
  
Asumiendo que salgamos de este congelador, pensé, pero no lo dije.  
  
Fue justo entonces cuando la puerta del congelador se abrió.  
  
"Sabes, Duo," dice Hilde, secamente. "Si no querías ir a la fiesta pudiste haber llamado y decir."  
  
Dos duchas calientes después las sensaciones estaba volviendo a sentirse gradualmente en mi cuerpo. Hilde estaba bebiendo su café en la cocina cuando salí del baño, y estaba hablando con Duo  
  
"¡No Alex! ¡No lo hiciste!"  
  
"Él muy amablemente se ofreció a recogerte. No se cual es tu problema con él," continuo. Por sus tonos este era un argumento de hace mucho.  
  
"Si claro, eso es porque él nunca ha tratado de agarrarte el trasero," se quejo Duo, viéndome. "Bonita toalla, Quatre."  
  
Hilde lanzo un chillido. "¡Sabía que había una razón por la que le pediste a Quatre mudarse contigo!"  
  
Sonrojándome, corrí a mi cuarto a tomar mis ropas. Regresando, vi que la conversación no había cambiado mucho.  
  
"Alex es un hombre adorable. No se que tienes en su contra"  
  
"¿Qué tal el hecho de que es un sumamente agresivo hombre que juega juegos rudos en su tiempo libre y disfruta lastimar a otras personas?"  
  
"¡Duo! ¡No sigues con eso! Alex le mostraba a Mueller un movimiento de karate y tú te ofreciste de voluntario para ayudarlo a demostrarlo. Él se disculpo después de eso-"  
  
"Sabía que dolía y eso le gusto." Insistió Duo. "Tuve marcas por una semana- "  
  
"Bueno, entonces no te ofrezcas en ayudarlo con más demostraciones de artes marciales," regresó molesta Hilde "Honestamente no se que tienes contra Alex y Mueller. Jamás perdonaste a Alex por eso y él ha tratado de ser tú amigo-"  
  
"Bien" dice Duo. "Iré con Alex. Pero quiero tú rociador."  
  
"Bien," dice Hilde, dándoselo a él. "Pero estas siendo ridículo." Miro su reloj. "Me tengo que ir ahora, necesito estar lista."  
  
"¿Que quieres comer, Q?" pregunto Duo, sacando una cacerola fuera del aparador. "¿Algo frito suena bien? ¿O Mexicano? Creo que quedaron algunas tortillas"  
  
He aprendido que cualquier cosa que Duo cocine esta rica. Estaba calificado para ayudarme en la cocina incluso hasta el extremo de que de ser necesario podía cubrir una comida pobremente preparada.  
  
Duo me dejo a cargo de freír mientras él se iba a cambiar para la fiesta. Obedientemente cace los vegetales alrededor de la cocina, perdiendo unos cuantos en el proceso.  
  
"Con gentileza, Quatre," corrigió Duo llegando tras de mi. "De este modo. Bueno, creo que esta listo. ¿Cómo esta el arroz?"  
  
El arroz era una masa pegajosa y dura.  
  
"Perdón," digo.  
  
"El arroz es difícil," me habla Duo. "No te preocupes por eso."  
  
Mientras comíamos estudie a Duo. Estaba usando una camisa roja con un dibujo negro encima, y el mismo par de pantalones que había usado cuando fuimos al club con Wufei. Esta vez llevaba su cabello ordenadamente trenzado. Quizás era solo yo pero no parecía muy contento.  
  
"¿Algo anda mal, Q?"  
  
"Pensaba si todo andaba bien. No te ves muy entusiasmado con lo de la fiesta de esta noche y, pues..."  
  
"Hilde esta enojada conmigo. Odio cuando peleamos. Ella es más como familia que como amiga, tú sabes, la pequeña hermana que nunca tuve," suspiro Duo. "Y Alex no es una mi mis personas mas favoritas tampoco. Aun así, Walker esta bien. Solo que adquirió muchos amigos raros en la academia militar."  
  
Hubo un toquido en la puerta justo entonces. Alex había llegado para recoger a Duo.  
  
No me agradó. Llenaba todo el espacio en el que estaba parado mientras esperaba a que Duo terminará su comida y agarrara sus cosas. Quizás fue el mal apretón que recibió, quizás fue la forma en la que me miro maliciosamente cuando Duo nos presento... pero estaba dispuesto a creerle a Duo en su descripción de Alex.  
  
"¡Pásatela bien!" llame cuando se fueron. Quería decir 'se cuidadoso' pero no podía decir eso con Alex ahí.  
  
"¡Nos vemos Quatre!" Duo hablo. "Y mantén tus manos para ti-"  
  
No creí que eso estuviera dirigido a mi-lo que no me hizo sentir mejor.  
  
Con un suspiro regrese a terminar mi comida y a lavar los trastes. Luego de eso trate de encontrar algo que hacer. No había nada en la TV que me interesará. M sentí mal por retrasar la limpieza así que regrese al café y termine de limpiar el congelador-asegurándome de dejar la puerta abierta esta vez. Luego de que eso estuvo terminado me senté con un libro en el sofá. Incluso entonces no me sentí estable.  
  
No fue hasta que trate de ir a dormir que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me levantaba a checar por cada pequeño sonido. Eventualmente me redí y me senté en la cocina para esperar por Duo, sabiendo que no me iba a poder relajar hasta que lo viera llegar a casa a salvo.  
  
Eventualmente, la puerta se abrió.  
  
Vacilantemente levante mi cabeza. Me había quedado dormido en el sofá, y me tomo unos cuantos segundos orientarme.  
  
"Muchísimas gracias por el aventón a casa y todo." Dice Duo desde la cocina. "Realmente lo apreció... ¿estas seguro de que no te puedo ofrecer café?"  
  
La voz que contesto era cálida y placentera-y definitivamente no era de Alex. "Lo siento pero realmente me tengo que ir. ¿Quizás otro día?"  
  
"Cuenta con ello" ronroneo Duo.  
  
"Buenas noches, entonces. Fue un placer conocerte, Duo"  
  
"El placer fue todo mío," respondió mi amigo. "Conduce con cuidado."  
  
Espere hasta que oí la puerta de enfrente cerrarse antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina. Duo seguía viendo la puerta, una mirada soñadora en su cara. Miro culpablemente cuando yo entre.  
  
"¡Quatre, lo siento! No quería despertarte"  
  
"No lo hiciste" le dije. "Estaba preocupado por ti y Alex así que-"  
  
"¿Decidiste esperar por mi? Eso es tan dulce. Recuérdame hacerte café y pastel de queso mañana," desarreglo mi cabello Duo.  
  
"¿Y como estuvo la fiesta?" pregunte, tratando de no sonrojarme  
  
"Genial. Me vi con muchos amigos de la Uni que no había visto desde que terminaron las clases. De hecho estaba pasándomela bien, pese a Alex respirando en mi cuello todo el tiempo. Estaba peor de lo usual, había escuchado lo de mi ruptura con Heero y decidió que ya que estaba soltero debía estar desesperado-" a Duo lo recorrió un escalofrío. "Sinceramente espero nunca estar tan desesperado. En fin, para hacer una larga historia corta él se emborracho y entonces, pues, digamos que se puso demasiado táctil. Realmente no quería arruinar la fiesta de Walker haciendo un escándalo, pero no iba a aguantar tampoco a Alex. Pensé que si podía sacarlo, podría deshacerme de él sin armar un escándalo, pero no conté con Mueller estando ahí para proteger el honor de su amigo. Me aventó a un rosal. Eso no fue muy divertido, te lo aseguro." Suspiro Duo, mostrándome un rasguño sobre su muñeca. "Afortunadamente decidí llevar una camisa de mangas largas, ¿uh?"  
  
"¡Afortunadamente no fuiste herido seriamente!" le dije. "¡En que estabas pensando, yendo por tu cuenta! No eres exactamente la persona mas grande del mundo-y si Alex sabe artes marciales."  
  
"Viendo atrás no se vio como la cosa más inteligente que he hecho" concedió Duo. "Pero en el momento estaba más preocupado en no destruir la casa de Walker."  
  
"¿Entonces que pasó?" pregunte. "Como es que no estas, uh-"  
  
"¿Nadando entre rosas?" pregunto irónicamente Duo. "Eso se debe a Otto."  
  
"¿Otto?" cuestione.  
  
"Mi andante caballero de brillante armadura, el excesivamente amable chico que me dejo en la casa, el mismo chico que enterró la cabeza de Mueller y lo convenció de que debía llevar a Alex adentro. Ese Otto."  
  
"Oh" digo.  
  
"Tiene el más hermoso acento Alemán que haya escuchado-" suspiro felizmente Duo. "Aun así, no creo que vaya a volver a verlo de nuevo."  
  
"Que mal," digo. "Se oía agradable."  
  
Por alguna razón no me sentí muy sincero cuando dije eso.  
  
Fue entonces que el teléfono sonó.  
  
"¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?" se quejo Duo mientras corría al vestíbulo. "Heero," dice él, levantando el teléfono, "si eres tú-" parpadeó, tomando en todo rápidamente. "¿Viejo? ¿En donde estas?"  
  
Sonreí, sentándome para escuchar la conversación entre Duo y Howard. Logre captar que Howard seguía en México, aunque se había unido con un grupo de viajeros haciendo un recorrido a bici por algunos de los templos más remotos.  
  
"Suena genial-¿y estas aprendiendo la comida local? ¿En serio? ¿Avacado? Tendré que intentarlo algún tiempo-¿qué quieres decir con que Rosa puede enseñarme? ¿Quién es esta Rosa? Darlian-¿es una viuda? Una dama muy adorable-¿por qué no me gusta como suena esto? ¿Estas pensando en hacer que? ¡Bromeas! Quiero decir, ¿cuanto tiempo la has conocido?-bueno, ¿edad? ¿Parientes? ¿Situación financiera?" Duo se atraganto. "¿Si tiene tanto dinero, porque quiere casarse contigo?"  
  
Fue mi turno para atragantarme. Pese a haber estado antes en el otro lado de la brutal honestidad de Duo, él nunca ha sido así de directo.  
  
"Si debes saberlo, yo pienso que ambos están igualmente locos," dice Duo. "Espero que diga que si, viejo. No, aun soltero. Pero Quatre me ha hecho compañía-¡no, no de ese modo! ¡Geez, alguien esta de vivaracho! ¿Conque te han alimentado? ¿Si? Bien, mantén la receta-uh-uh, lo haré. Cuídate. Y dile a tu novia que de nada-no quería financiar tu retiro de todos modos. Si, lo se. También te amo." Se rió Duo mientras colgaba. "¿Hombre, puedes creerlo? Howard se quiere casar."  
  
"Me di cuenta," digo. "Uh, Duo, ¿por qué estas molesto?"  
  
"¿Molesto? Estoy sorprendido eso es todo-es decir, jamás pensé que él se enamorará a su edad-oh, te refieres a la llamada. Eso es lo que hacemos, Quatre. Él espera que lo moleste. Si le dijera que estoy sinceramente feliz por él, estaría volando de regreso para tomar mi temperatura."  
  
"¿Estas seguro?" pregunte con duda.  
  
"Si-bien, estoy en la mayoría feliz por él." Concedió Duo. "Tendré que conocer esta persona llamada Rosa. Es tan raro-el pensamiento de Howard volviéndose a casar." Se sentó Duo en el sofá, pensativo. "Toda mi vida hemos sido solo él y yo. Cierto que el tuvo un par de novias, pero jamás duraban mucho-nunca considero siquiera casarse con ninguna. Mi abuela fue única en la vida, decía él. Y ahora-" sacudió su cabeza. "Supongo que solo siento como si todos los que conozco estuvieran comprometiéndose. Hilde, Howard, Wufei y Sally definitivamente son de para largo y tú tienes a tu guapo trabajador del zoo-"  
  
Abrace a Duo. "No seas tonto. Encontraras a alguien, y cuando lo hagas, nos tendrás a todos nosotros. No estas solo."  
  
"Lo se, creo que solo necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera" me regreso el abrazo Duo. "Gracias Quatre, por esperar por mi y... por todo."  
  
+  
  
Pronto descubrí que no importa que tan placidas se vean las cosas en el exterior, en la cocina las cosas siempre estaban agitadas.  
  
"¡Postre para la mesa seis!"  
  
"¡Menús van a la mesa nueve!"  
  
"¿Que paso con el pan francés?"  
  
"¿Quatre, donde están esos vegetales?"  
  
Me apure. No importaba que tan rápido cortara esas zanahorias, parecían siempre terminarse. "¡Ya van!"  
  
"¡Tranquilo!" una mano tomo la mía. Era Duo. "No querrás perder esos dedos, Quat."  
  
"Lo siento," digo. "Seré mas cuidadoso"  
  
Duo me estudio cuidadosamente. "¿Lloyd, puedes traer a uno de los meseros a encargarse de los vegetales? Quatre no se ve muy bien."  
  
Mientras yo protestaba, Duo me jalaba afuera a la pequeña azotea que estaba conectada al café. Teja de ladrillos y girasoles y plantas de limón en grandes macetas adornaban la azotea, mientras un par sillas confortables estaban puestas en la sombra, junto a una bañera plantada con hierbas usadas en la cocina. Era un quieto y pacifico lugar, ideal para recuperarse del ruido y calor de la cocina. Duo se aseguro de que estuviera sentado antes de llenar un vaso de agua para mi.  
  
"Estoy bien, de versa." Digo. "No necesitas hacer un escándalo por mi."  
  
Por toda respuesta Duo sostuvo mi mano, ya cubierta por tres curitas. "Repitiendo las palabras de Howard, no estas operando al cien por ciento, Quatre. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enfermo?"  
  
Suspire, bebiendo el agua que me trajo. "Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. No he dormido bien por un tiempo y siento como si todo fuera abrumador-solo me estoy apurando por nada, eso es todo."  
  
"Bien, ¿cual es la raíz de todo esto?" pregunto Duo, sentándose en la silla a mi lado. "Tengo mi descanso ahora, así que puedes hablarme de ello."  
  
Duo fue maravillosamente paciente con todos mis miedos e inseguridades, incluso cuando era pequeñas cosas. Sabía que podía confiar en él para escucharme y entenderme. "Es solo que, bueno, no he visto a Trowa en toda la semana. No desde el picnic. Lo he llamada un par de veces, pero no parece muy interesado en hablar conmigo, ¡y no se porque y no tengo idea de lo que ocurre!"  
  
"Tranquilo, Q. Esta bien. Ahora, ¿él no parece interesado en hablarte? ¿Que te da esa impresión?"  
  
"Es como si no estuviera del todo ahí cuando estamos por teléfono. Y usualmente tiene alguna razón para cortar la llamada-" frote mis ojos, sintiéndome como un bebé. "No es nada, solo desearía que viniera-"  
  
"Eso es raro," dice Duo. "Dijiste que Catherine estuvo encantada de verte- ¿así que porque Trowa tendría que tener un problema con eso? A menos que-"  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunte.  
  
"No te va a gustar esto."  
  
Y no me gusto. La idea de Trowa teniendo problemas con el compromiso era suficiente como para asegurar que iba a perder mas partes del cuerpo esa tarde. Después de que rompí un plato la cabeza de la cocina me ordeno salir de la cocina, diciéndome que intercambiara trabajos con uno de los meseros. Afortunadamente Lloyd estaba loco por la segunda cocinera, una linda chica asiática, y no le importo tomar mi trabajo. Atender mesas fue suficiente diversión que maneje sacar el raro comportamiento de Trowa de mi mente hasta que el café cerró.  
  
"¿Y que debo hacer?"  
  
"Nada. Obviamente Trowa esta asustado de que lo vayas a amarrar. Durante la próxima llamada no le hables, no lo visites, no le mandes flores, no le hables a su hermana-¡nada!"  
  
"Pero-"  
  
"Sabes, tampoco importaría si no le hablas cuando él llame."  
  
Toda una semana en la casa, esperando a que Trowa llame pero sabiendo que no podía hablar con él incluso si lo hiciera-temblé. "¿Y que debo de hacer mientras tanto?"  
  
"¡Sal, has lo que la gente de nuestra edad hace, Quatre!" Duo me pega con la toalla para secar trastes. "No hemos ido a clubs en siglos"  
  
"No me siento con animo para esas cosas," digo, encogiéndome de hombros. "No sin Trowa."  
  
"Definitivamente necesitas salir de la casa-¡ya se!" Duo corrió a la oficina, regresando casi de inmediato con papel. "¡Mira esto!"  
  
"Deliciosos Postres-un curso de una semana por la Escuela de Cocina, la Politécnica. El instructor, llegado de París, los guiará a través de una selección de técnicas para cocinar y secretos de presentación. Ideal para aquellos que se especializan en atender a todos los gustos o a los chefs casuales-" leí. "¿Porque me estas dando esto?"  
  
"Quatre Winner, prueba viviente de que todo lo que se dice sobre los rubios es cierto."  
  
Fue el turno de Duo para ser golpeado con la toalla. "¿Bien?"  
  
"Estaba pensando en dejarte correr con el café mientras lo tomaba." Dice Duo. "Pero será mucho mejor si tú también vienes. Después de todo, cualquiera que se encargue del café debe saber como cocinar."  
  
"¿Aun quieres que sea el gerente del negocio?" no habíamos hablado sobre esto desde que salimos del congelador.  
  
"Te hubiera dicho si hubiera cambiado de parecer. ¿Has pensado en eso?"  
  
"No realmente" digo "He tenido otras cosas en mi mente."  
  
Duo palmeo mi hombro. "Trowa es un idiota."  
  
Sonreí sin entusiasmo. ¿Si eso era cierto, porque yo me sentía tan idiota?  
  
+  
  
Duo manejo convencerme de tomar el curso de cocina. Revisando libros de recetas, preguntándome en voz alta si haríamos crema batida y pastel de queso, él me engatuso para que lo acompañará al Politéc para nuestra primera lección. No éramos los mas jóvenes ahí, un hecho que me daba algo de confianza. Duo y yo charlamos con los chefs en entrenamiento mientras esperábamos a que nuestro maestro llegará.  
  
Mientras Duo y Sylvia, una chica agradable, debatían sobre los meritos de los waffles sobre los de las crepas, yo miraba alrededor de nuestro salón con algo de inquietud. No había estado en muchas cocinas antes-de algún modo jamás se encontraron dentro de mi educación. Las brillantes ollas y los limpios bancos eran algo desalentadores...  
  
"Hola todos." Nuestro instructor entro al salón de clases ya envuelto en un blanco delantal. Lucía como si fuera el tipo de persona que sería mas feliz a la luz de la fogata que en una estufa, de hecho, con sus anchos hombros bronceados y aire amistoso. Nos sonrió a todos. "Bienvenidos al curso. Espero que se diviertan trabajando juntos. Yo soy Otto, su instructor. Por favor siéntanse libres de preguntar si están inseguro sobre cualquier cosa. Encuéntrense un lugar de trabajo y yo pasaré a dar la vuelta"  
  
Duo y yo escogimos bancos uno al lado del otro.  
  
"¿Es ese tu Otto?" pregunte, estudiando al instructor mientras charlaba con Sylvia.  
  
"Difícilmente es 'mi' Otto," dice Duo con lo que puede ser un sonrojo. "Pero si, él es quien me rescato."  
  
"Hola de nuevo Duo," dice Otto, caminando hacia nosotros. "Me he estado preguntando si eras o no eras tú desde que me fue dada la lista-después de todo, Duo es un nombre algo inusual, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Mi madre era una artista," Duo se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que soy afortunado de no haber terminado llamándome Vegas o D'Artagnon o algo así... se me ha dicho que ella estaba considerando esos nombres."  
  
"¿Una artista?" sonrió Otto. "Eso es curioso-seguido he pensado que pareces como algo salido de una pintura." Puso una mano para tocar el cabello de Duo gentilmente. "Viejos Maestros quizás son..." se volteo hacia mi con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Y tú eres?"  
  
"Quatre Winner," digo, viendo como tacha mi nombre de la lista.  
  
"Encantado de conocerte," replica Otto. "¿Tienes alguna experiencia al cocinar?"  
  
"No exactamente," digo.  
  
"Bueno no te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que si hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda no dudes en preguntarme."  
  
Cuando Otto se movió hacia el siguiente estudiante, Duo me codeo.  
  
"¿Soy solo yo o estaba coqueteando conmigo?"  
  
"No, él si estaba coqueteando contigo." digo.  
  
"Oh." Duo sonaba complacido.  
  
Observe a mi amigo. Esto tenía que ser bueno, ¿cierto? Si Duo estaba considerando esto, entonces tenía que significar que ya no estaba pensando en Heero-  
  
Aunque porque eso tenía que dejarme sintiendo tan incierto, no tenía idea. 


	6. Parte VI

Por: girl_starfish  
  
Traductor: Anira Nekozukii  
  
Clasificación: PG13  
  
Parejas: 4+(varios-toma tiempo encontrar al piloto perfecto, saben?). 5+S, pasado 1+2.  
  
Categoría: Romance, Drama, UA  
  
Advertencias: Parejas fuera de estándares. Asuka debe ir por otro lado (eso va también para cualquier riguroso 'canon', ¿okay?). Referencia a 'música- Quatre'  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing no es mío.  
En el Café  
Parte Seis Conforme a la semana progreso, me encontré preocupándome menos por Trowa. Aunque lo extrañaba terriblemente, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme. Cosas como como demonios iba a pasar el curso de cocina.  
  
Duo y yo miramos sin habla al caos ennegrecido puesto en la olla de pastel. Parecía más un área de desastre que un postre-pequeño catres, la capa rota y torcida, y la cosa entera adornada por trozos ennegrecidos.  
  
Me lamente. "¡Esto es muy difícil! ¡Nunca voy a pasar este curso!"  
  
"No te des por vencido tan fácilmente, Quatre. De hecho creo que es una mejora-esto no es tan malo como las crepas después de todo-Nadie perdió sus cejas-"  
  
Pero entonces, nada podía ser tan malo como las crepas.  
  
Suspire cuando Duo trato de picar el caos tan duro como cemente fuera de la olla. "Supongo que simplemente no estoy hecho para trabajar en el negocio del restaurante, Duo. Lo siento-"  
  
"Deja de disculparte, Quatre. Piensa en esto como un contratiempo temporal. Vamos, intentemos y releamos que fue mal con esto y como puede ser evitado." Duo logro sacar el pastel libre. "¡Hombre, esto es sólido! Apuesto a que puedo usar esto para detener la puerta-"  
  
Suspire de nuevo. Mi única consolación era que al menos no estábamos en la clase en donde tendríamos a una audiencia muy interesada. Duo me estaba entrenando en los modos básicos de soufflé haciéndolos en casa.  
  
"No lo entiendo" digo. "Seguí las instrucciones."  
  
"Trataremos de nuevo y esta vez veré que lo hagas bien," dice Duo.  
  
"Okay" digo. "500g de mantequilla-¿dónde está el plato?"  
  
"Espera-tienes que precalentar eso primero" dice Duo. "¿Cuál es la temperatura?"  
  
"180," digo.  
  
"Sabes, creo que quizás encontré tu problema, Q. Esto esta a 250."  
  
"Oops" digo.  
  
Duo ajusto la temperatura. "Subir la temperatura no necesariamente adelanta el proceso culinario, Quatre"  
  
"Es que no parecía estar cocinándose" proteste.  
  
"¡Tampoco esto!" me señalo Duo el pedazo de cemento. "¡Si quisiera un bloque de cemento, hubiera ido a un lugar de construcción!"  
  
Pese a mi mismo sonreí.  
  
"¿Esta tan mal?"  
  
"Déjame ponerlo de este modo," dice Duo "Solo puedes mejorar, Quatre. ¿Qué estas haciendo con esa mantequilla?"  
  
"Derritiéndola," digo. Los 500g de mantequilla estaban muy bien cortador en piezas listas para ir al microondas-cortar era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer.  
  
"¡No, no lo harás! Platos de metal y microondas no hacen una buena combinación, Quatre. Y creo que la receta decía crema de mantequilla y azúcar-"  
  
"¿Pues como voy a hacer eso sino derrito la mantequilla primero?" pregunte. "Crema significa mezclar, ¿cierto?"  
  
"No exactamente. Para hacer crema de mantequilla y azúcar haces esto."  
  
Duo me mostró como derretir la mantequilla en el azúcar poniendo un plato de metal dentro de un traste lleno de agua caliente.  
  
Juntos examinamos la harina y empolvamos y cocinamos todo a la mezcla. Justo cuando Duo me estaba regañando en el uso apropiado de una batidora ("Por el amor de Dios, apágala antes de que la saques del traste o puedes limpiar la suciedad del techo tú solo") el teléfono sonó.  
  
"¡Yo contesto!" Duo se apresuro al vestíbulo dejándome con la batidora. Hacia un muy satisfactorio sonido cuando la encendí y comencé a disfrutar como las diferentes sustancias parecían derretirse en un mezcla suave.  
  
Duo volvió sosteniendo el teléfono y luciendo serio. Apago la mezcladora de la pared. "Es Trowa" dice él.  
  
"Oh," lo mire. Sentía como si fueran siglos desde que pensé en Trowa-  
  
"Recuerda, calmado y lejano-" susurró Duo cuando me paso el teléfono. Asentí pese a que mi corazón estaba bailando alrededor de mi pecho de una manera que hacia difícil estar algo más que nervioso.  
  
"¿H-Hola?" digo.  
  
Trowa estuvo tan encantador como siempre. Con solo unas sentencias bien dichas me tenía tan cautivado como en esa primera noche en el club. Converse alegremente con él. "¿Mañana en la noche? Eso suena divertido-"  
  
Duo tosió.  
  
"-solo que acabo de recordar-estoy algo ocupado de momento. Probablemente no deba ir."  
  
Trowa hizo sonidos de decepción mientras Duo me daba un cabeceo de aprobación.  
  
"Bien que se preocupe un poco" dice él, una vez que me despedí. "Después de todo te ha tenido en ascuas por semanas"  
  
"Supongo," digo. "Pero-"  
  
"No comiences a inquietarte ahora," dice Duo. "Vamos, te dejaré hacer el garapiñado."  
  
Eso me alegro. Eso y el hecho de que esta tartelette soufflé aux framboises fue una gran mejora a la ultima. De hecho era comestible.  
  
"Creo que debes coserla un poco menos" dice Duo mientras comemos mi creación. "Pero es genial, Quatre."  
  
Me ruborice. "¿Alguna idea de que estaremos haciendo mañana en clases?"  
  
"Otto dijo algo sobre jugar con gelatina. Yo digo que pastel, o gelatinas simplemente. Claro que, hay mucho que puedes hacer con las gelatinas."  
  
"La gelatina no suena tan difícil," digo, esperanzadamente.  
  
"Aquí no estamos hablando de paquetes instantáneos, Q, espero que notes eso," dice Duo y mi alegría se disipo considerablemente.  
  
"Es fácil, te enseñare," Duo miro el microondas. "Aun es temprano. Intentemos algunas gelatinas."  
  
Dos horas después Duo y yo nos sentamos en la cocina mirando a la pila de postres que nos rodeaban.  
  
"¡Lucen genial!" digo, felizmente.  
  
"Así es. ¿Como esta tú mano?"  
  
"Ya casi no duele. No creo necesitar el hielo ya."  
  
"Eso es bueno. Al menos ya no tocarás un contenedor de gelatinas calientes de nuevo-"  
  
"Definitivamente no," acepte. "¿Y qué vamos a hacer con toda esta comida? Jamás la comeremos toda"  
  
"Esto," dice Duo, tomando el teléfono. "es para lo que sirven los amigos."  
  
Hilde estaba encantada de vernos. Se estuvo disculpando con Duo por todo el asunto del rosal. Duo estuvo magnánimo, y dijo que no importaba. Ellos comenzaron a hablar de Otto. Yo resistí.  
  
"Será mejor que vayamos a dejar el resto," digo, cuando ya he tomado toda la especulación que podía sobre que tan "interesante" era Otto. "Antes de que se derritan o se aguaden, o lo que sea que hagan estas cosas."  
  
Trowa estuvo algo sorprendido de vernos aparecer cargando pastel y peras de gelatinas en su puerta. "Creí que estabas ocupado."  
  
"Lo estoy," digo. "Estoy aprendiendo como cocinar."  
  
Él estaba impresionado. Yo me ruborice. Le dije todo de la oferta de trabajo de Duo y de cómo Duo pensó que sería bueno que me involucrara en el lado culinario de las cosas, y de cómo Duo no se arrepintió luego de mis pequeño retrasos culinario y me enseño a través de los riesgos del cocinar.  
  
"¡Hice el pastel por mi mismo!" digo. "Duo dice que esta bastante bueno y que la base desmoronándose le pudo pasar a cualquiera."  
  
"¿Eso dijo?" Trowa me dio la impresión de estar algo menos que excitado. No pude determinar porque. Duo estaba de lo más amable, intercambiando recetas favoritas con Cathy. Ella le estaba diciendo como ellos tenían que inventar recetas para alguna clase de animales difíciles de alimentar en el zoológico, y en ese momento le daba a Duo una muy entretenida anécdota de un caballo que se negaba a comer cualquier cosa que no fueran las anchoas de más alta calidad.  
  
"Será mejor que no te mantengamos más tiempo," dice Cathy eventualmente. "Tienen más postres que entregar después de todo, yo entiendo."  
  
"Ella tiene razón, Q. Iré a encender el carro."  
  
Trowa tomo mi mano cuando me voltee para irme. "¿No te puedo dar tu beso de buenas noches?"  
  
Yo sonreí alegremente. "¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías!"  
  
La siguiente palabra fue la casa de Wufei. Estuvo muy feliz de vernos porque acababa de aprender LandShark 4 y quería retar a Duo a un juego mortal en su Playstation. Mientras se aniquilaban unos a otros, yo charle con una aparentemente harta Sally quien estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada de una pila de papeles.  
  
"Tengo un nuevo grupo para tutoriar" me explico. "Están peor que la manada del año pasado-sin esperanza la mayoría. Es decir mira a este-incluso escribió mal psicología-"  
  
"¿Como va tu tesis?" Duo pregunto mientras noqueaba casualmente a Wufei  
  
"¡Ni preguntes! Gracias a la ineptitud de la secretaría del departamento estoy varada enseñando dos clases en vez de trabajar en ella-lo hizo a propósito, lo juro. Obviamente tiene un complejo de control, sospecho que la cabeza del departamento solo a mantiene ahí como un ejemplo de casos para los pupilos."  
  
"¿Ella es tan mala?" pregunte.  
  
Duo se rió. "Es aun peor que tus hermanas-demonios-"  
  
"¡Te atrape esta vez!" vitoreo Wufei, "¡La venganza es mía!"  
  
"Ya veremos-trágate el polvo Chang-"  
  
El juego mortal estaba de nuevo a fuerza completa.  
  
Sally rodó sus ojos. "Estoy feliz de que no te gusten esa clase de cosas, Quatre. Es bueno tener al menos-" Levanto su voz. "un hombre civilizado en esta habitación-"  
  
Wufei y Duo la ignoraron, demasiado ocupados debatiéndose para infligir grave daño corporal el uno al otro para escuchar.  
  
"Honestamente," murmuro Sally, entonces regreso su atención a mi con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Y ese novio tuyo se esta comportando?"  
  
Demasiado feliz al hablar de mi tema favorita le di a Sally una actualización completa.  
  
Ella me escucho cuidadosamente, tirando pensativamente de una de sus trenzas mientras lo hacía. "Duo me dijo que las cosas no iban bien," dice ella. "Ya veo a lo que se refiere"  
  
"Trowa estuvo muy contento de verme esta noche," digo defensivamente.  
  
"¿Lo estuvo?" murmura Sally. "Tengo la sospecha de que verás que Trowa estará repentinamente muy interesado en pasar tiempo contigo."  
  
Le parpadee. "¿Por qué sería eso algo malo?"  
  
"Ya verás" dice Sally.  
  
No me sentí nada feliz.  
  
"¿Quién más esta en nuestra lista de postres?" le pregunte a Duo.  
  
"Pensé que podríamos darle el resto a los meseros mañana" Duo bostezo, su personaje aventando por la pantalla al de Wufei. "Estoy listo para detenerme ahora, ¿y tú?"  
  
"No te puedes ir ahora" dice Wufei, batallando con los controles. "Estoy a punto de barrer el suelo contigo"  
  
"¡Promesas, Promesas!" se burlo Duo  
  
Pese a mi me reí por lo bajo.  
  
"¿Como niños de diez años, no son así?" dice Sally, pegándole a Wufei con el pie. "Ya paso tu hora de dormir, Chang. Deja a Duo irse a casa, es noche de escuela"  
  
Wufei refunfuño un buenas noches y nos fuimos.  
  
"Espero que no te hayamos aburrido, Q," dice Duo cuando íbamos a casa. "Violencia sin sentido, tu sabes-simplemente perdí noción del tiempo."  
  
"No me importo," digo, "Hable con Sally."  
  
Mi voz sonaba incierta, incluso para mi.  
  
"¿Cual es el problema?"  
  
"Oh-no es nada." Digo. "Algo que ella dijo... es solo que no puedo olvidarlo." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No es nada."  
  
"Si estas seguro," dice Duo. "Tu sabes, o no Quatre, que siempre estaré dispuesto a escuchar-"  
  
"Eso es lo que temo," mumuro, mi voz aturdida.  
  
Duo lo escucho. "¿Por qué es eso?"  
  
"Cada vez que me das un consejo en una relación conlleva el fin de dicha relación." Digo con un suspiro. "Quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico-"  
  
"Soy un catalista, nada mas que eso. Ninguna de esas relaciones hubieran sido buenas para ti de todos modos-"  
  
"¿Y como lo sabes?" me moleste. "¡Un titulo de sicología no te da el derecho de meterte en la vida de las personas, sabes!"  
  
Me sorprendí por mi reacción. Sabía que Duo era un amigo-un muy muy buen amigo. Pero no podía contrarrestar la urgencia de increparle a él todo.  
  
Duo no respondió, y continuamos el camino a casa en silencio.  
  
+  
  
Trastabille dentro de la cocina a la mañana siguiente, bostezando y en busca del café que olía tan bien. Por alguna razón estaba teniendo problema despertando. Me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto.  
  
Duo estaba sacando algo del refrigerador cuado entre. Instantáneamente recordé porque no había podido dormir. Culpa-¿como pude desquitar mi inquietud en Duo de ese modo? ¿Cómo disculparme?  
  
Cuando Duo se inclino hacia adelante para sacar algo de los anaqueles mas bajos su cabello cayo hacia adelante. Me sorprendí de verlo suelto-Duo no lo había usado suelto desde la noche que fuimos al club con Wufei. Estaba húmedo, obviamente lo acababa de lavar. Se doblaba en pequeños rizos, no precisamente ensortijado, pero tampoco liso. Me recordaba una ilustración en un libro de cuentos que tenía cuando era niño.  
  
"Parece que será gelatina para el desayuno, Q. ¿Esta bien por ti?" pregunto Duo, recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás para revelar un pálido hombro.  
  
"¿Gelatina para el desayuno?" dije con duda. "Pues-¿porque no?"  
  
Duo se rió. "No te matará, sabes."  
  
Sonreí. "Duo, lamento lo de anoche. Fue injusto-"  
  
"A veces sucede, Q. No seríamos humanos si no perdiéramos nuestro temperamento ocasionalmente. Además, probablemente te sientes mejor ahora que te desahogaste un poco."  
  
"De hecho, así es." Digo sorprendido. Al menos, me sentía mejor, ahora que sabía que Duo no estaba molesto conmigo.  
  
"¿Ves?" Duo desordeno mi cabello. "Ustedes la gente educada tienen que aprender que esta bien desahogarse. Sacarlo de su sistema para que puedan relajarse."  
  
"Si tu lo dices," me encogí de hombros. Impulsivamente estire una mano hacia el cabello de Duo. "Me gusta tu cabello así," digo, suavemente, admirando el modo en que los cabellos se deslizan entre mis dedos.  
  
Duo se quedo muy quieto. "¿De verdad?"  
  
"Si. No lo tienes suelto muy seguido" Por lo que había visto Duo era muy privado con respecto a su cabello. El repentino pensamiento de que quizás estuviera tomando una gran liberta se me ocurrió y retire mi mano. "Perdón, debí de haber pedido permiso primero."  
  
"Esta bien" dice Duo. "No me importa. Se que eres gentil con el." Miro el microondas. "¡Demonios! ¡La hora!"  
  
Hicimos una muy veloz carrera a clases.  
  
+  
  
Gracias a las enseñanzas de Duo yo obtuve una A- por mi pastel, y una B+ por mis gelatinas. Otto me felicito por mi duro trabajo.  
  
"Vas bien, Quatre. Si sigues así, el examen no será ningún problema."  
  
"¿Hay un examen?" pregunte aprensivamente  
  
"No es nada de que preocuparse," me aseguro Otto. "Solo unas cuantas preguntas generales del procedimiento en la cocina y una demostración practica." Se movió a la siguiente mesa.  
  
"¡No me dijiste que había un examen!" gemí, volteándome hacia Duo.  
  
"¿No sabías?" Duo estaba sorprendido. "De ahí es de donde sale nuestra calificación final."  
  
"¡Jamás voy a pasar! ¿Qué demonios son preguntas generales del procedimiento en la cocina?"  
  
"Es fácil, Quatre. Solo cosas como a que temperatura crecen las bacterias, rutinas de higiene, que tanto tiempo te toma cocinar diferentes cosas" dice Sylvia tranquilizadoramente.  
  
"La mayoría ya lo sabes de tu experiencia en la cocina" dice Duo. "Te ayudaré a ensayar para el examen practico. No te preocupes por esto Quatre- lo pasaremos."  
  
La fecha de Otto para el examen fue la tarde del Viernes. Eso nos daba dos noches para prepararnos. Logre dar una débil sonrisa.  
  
Duo estaba determinado a que yo pasaría. Hizo su deber el ayudarme a corregirme para el examen.  
  
"¿Cual es la manera correcta de preparar merengues?" demando Duo cuando íbamos a casa.  
  
"¿Que parte del huevo usas para hacer pavlova?" quería saber él en el desayuno.  
  
"¿Si una receta de dice que flames algo, qué debes hacer?" cuestiono en nuestro descanso. "¿Que es granite de pamplemousse Rose et Sauternes?"  
  
Era viernes por la tarde, esperaba ansiosamente mientras Otto caminaba entre la clase, entregando nuestros resultados del examen. Duo me ayudaba a limpiar.  
  
"No veo," estaba diciendo él. "como una persona puede armar tanto caos"  
  
Talle sin entusiasmo una mancha de chocolate de la mesa. A decir verdad, me sentía enfermo. Estaba aterrado de tener mis resultados.  
  
"Aquí vas, Quatre," dice Otto alegremente. "Y Duo, otro excelente resultado. Me preguntaba-"  
  
Mire a mi sobre, mientras Duo y Otto discutían finos puntos de la pasta francesa. Eventualmente lo metí en mi bolsa sin abrirlo y seguí tallando el banco.  
  
"¿Como te fue?" pregunto Duo, luciendo algo sonrosado luego de irse Otto.  
  
"Aun no lo he visto" digo. "Te ves muy feliz"  
  
"Otto me pregunto si quería salir esta noche y celebrar el éxito del curso. Me recogerá de casa a las siete" Duo se ruborizo.  
  
"Oh," digo. No estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en aparentar estar feliz.  
  
"Quatre, estoy seguro de que te fue bien. Pusiste un gran empeño en preparar esto-se debió de haber notado."  
  
No estaba convencido. Para cuando quitamos la ultima mancha de chocolate el resto de clase se había ido.  
  
"¿Lo abrirías?" digo, dándole el sobre a Duo. "Yo no creo poder hacerlo."  
  
Duo abrió rápidamente el sobre, y leyó sus contenidos. "Veamos-buena comprensión en las practicas de higiene en la cocina, habilidades para cocinar necesitan mas trabajo, mas cuidado es requerido en los toques finales,-76%. ¡Quatre, eso es una A-!"  
  
Trague en seco. "¡Bromeas!"  
  
"No, lo dice justo aquí-A-. ¡Mira!"  
  
Duo estaba en lo cierto. Me reí, y lo abracé. "¡Pase! ¡Pase el curso!"  
  
"¡Sabía que podrías!" Duo me dio vueltas alrededor. "¡Bien hecho, Q!"  
  
Me retire sin aire. "¡Acepto el trabajo!"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"¡Seré tu gerente en el negocio!" digo, felizmente.  
  
Duo respiro hondamente. "¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verás?"  
  
Asentí felizmente.  
  
Duo se me lanzó encima. "¡No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo! ¡Gracias Q! ¡Será genial!"  
  
Hubo un tosido incomodo tras nosotros. "¿Supongo que obtuvieron buenas noticias?"  
  
Trowa.  
  
Mientras sonreía alegremente y le mostraba mi A-, Duo recogió sus cosas y se fue, diciendo que se tenía que alistar para ver a Otto.  
  
"Esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo juntos para celebrar el fin del curso," dice Trowa. "¿Qué te parece cenar?"  
  
"¡Genial!" digo. "Mientras no sea alta cocina. He tenido suficiente comida gastronómica para toda una vida"  
  
Trowa desordeno mi cabello con cariño. "¿Qué tal pizza?"  
  
Pizza con Trowa se oía genial. También salir a clubs luego de eso.  
  
"¿Sabes que haría esta noche perfecta?" dice Trowa, cuando descansamos y salimos de la pista. "Ver el cielo nocturno contigo. Hay luna llena esta noche, debe ser hermoso"  
  
"Suena muy romántico" digo felizmente  
  
"Necesitarás una chamarra. ¿Quieres que pasemos primero a tu casa?" sugirió Trowa.  
  
Pensé que era una buena sugerencia.  
  
No parecía que Duo hubiera llegado aun. Tome mi chamarra y escribí una rápida nota para él. Cerrando la puerta tras de mi, comencé a bajar las escaleras. Escuchando a alguien subir las escaleras, me hice aun lado en una pequeña alcoba a mitad del camino que usábamos para guardar sombrillas para permitirles pasar.  
  
Solo que no lo hicieron.  
  
"Gracias Otto. Tuve una adorable velada" dice Duo, quedándose en el fondo de las escaleras.  
  
"¿Hay un pero, no es así?" dice Otto.  
  
"Eso me temo," respondió suavemente mi amigo. "Me gustaría conocerte mejor pero de momento no creo que este listo para ser más que amigos. Lo siento."  
  
¿Aun con lo de Heero? Hubiera gemido, solo que eso hubiera delatado mi posición. Realmente me sentía lo suficientemente incomodo sobre espiar a lo que era obviamente una conversación privada.  
  
"Lo entiendo." Contesto Otto. "Gracias por ser honesto conmigo."  
  
"¿Te gustaría una taza de café antes de que te vayas a casa? Aun te debo la taza por lo del rosal-"  
  
"Así esta bien. Me iré yendo."  
  
Sin embargo, en vez de irse, Otto dudo en el umbral, entonces se volvió hacia Duo.  
  
"¿Hay alguien más, no es así?"  
  
Duo asintió.  
  
"Bueno, si la situación cambia, tienes mi número," dice Otto, volteándose. "¿Y Duo? Espero que Quatre de cuenta de lo afortunado que es."  
  
Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Duo que vi como sus mejillas se encendía a escarlata.  
  
Por un largo momento Duo se quedo viéndolo. Entonces con un suspiro y una apagada exclamación que sonaba como un 'idiota' se volteo. Me congele cuando paso la pequeña alcoba, pero él ni siquiera miro en mi dirección. Lo escuche hurgar por sus llaves y entonces el abrir de la puerta. Tan pronto como se cerro baje las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pude.  
  
Trowa se estaba bajando del carro. "Apenas iba a buscarte," dice él. "¿Que te entretuvo?"  
  
"No podía encontrar la chamarra" mentí. "Vamonos"  
  
Hubiera sido una noche mágica. Abrazado a Trowa, compartiendo una espectacular vista de la ciudad y el cielo nocturno-pero no me podía concentrar. Mi mente seguía regresando a dos cosas. Duo tenía sentimientos hacia mi-y Duo había rechazado a Otto por mi.  
  
"Debes estar cansado" dice Trowa. "Has estado muy callado."  
  
"Ha sido una larga semana," bostece, mis palabras haciéndome sentir inmediatamente con sueño. "Quizás debería volver."  
  
Pese a mi cansancio, estaba algo dudoso de regresar. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar a Duo, sabiendo lo que sabía?  
  
Sin embargo, para la hora que entre de puntitas a casa, Duo se había ido a la cama. Una nota pegada en el refrigerado me decía que él nos daba el día libre el día siguiente y que podía dormí lo que quisiera. Que bien, pensé agriamente mientras me subía a la cama. No había modo de que durmiera mucho esa noche.  
  
+  
  
Eran las once antes de que el olor del café y el sonido del pan tostado me atrajo fuera de la cama. Duo estaba haciendo omelettes  
  
"Wufei menciono que tu familia era Musulmana, pero tu nunca dijiste nada al respecto, así que pensé en esperar y ver si te lo comías antes de agregar tocino" dice Duo. "Llegas justo a tiempo, de hecho, estaba a punto de ir y ver si estabas despierto."  
  
"Sin tocino, gracias" digo.  
  
"Seguro," dice Duo, poniendo el paquete de regreso en el refrigerador.  
  
"No tienes que perdértelo solo por mi," digo rápidamente. "Es decir, yo iba a tener pan para desayunar-"  
  
"No seas tonto, Quatre. No es la gran cosa. Además, me gusta cocinar para t- otras personas"  
  
Iba a decir para ti. Bebí mi café pensativamente. ¿Lo había notado porque sabía? ¿Hace cuanto que se sentía de esta manera hacia mi?  
  
¿Y yo que iba a hacer al respecto?  
  
"Si yo hago el desayuno, tu tienes que hacer la platica," bromeo Duo, cuando puso el plato frente a mi. "¿Te divertiste anoche? ¿Qué hiciste?"  
  
Era difícil hablar efusivamente de Trowa cuando sabía lo que sabía. No hice un muy buen trabajo.  
  
"¿Algo anda mal?" pregunto Duo con preocupación cuando termine.  
  
Suspire, mirando fijamente mi comida. "Lo siento, yo no quería-te escuche a ti y a Otto hablando anoche."  
  
Duo no dice nada.  
  
Me arriesgo y levanto la vista para verlo.  
  
No se ve molesto. Solo luce sorprendido. Y rosa.  
  
Muy rosa.  
  
"¿Duo?" digo, preocupado de que quizás no este respirando. "¿Duo, estas bien?"  
  
"Estoy bien" dice Duo, el tono en su voz contradiciendo su declaración. "Yo solo-aw, mierda, Quatre. No quería que lo descubrieras así."  
  
Mi corazón se sacudió. Así que era cierto-  
  
"De hecho, no quería que lo descubrieras en lo absoluto-"  
  
"¿Por que?" pregunte. "¿Por Trowa?"  
  
"Realmente te gusta mucho, Q, cualquier idiota puede ver eso. No quiero meterme en lo que sea que andes. Iba a esperar y ver si las cosas cambiaban- " Duo enredo un dedo al final de su trenza.  
  
"Ya veo," digo.  
  
"Así que ahora sabes... supongo que no hace daño preguntar. ¿Qué crees, Q? ¿Podrías enamorarte de mi?"  
  
Parpadee, sorprendido. No había pensado mucho en eso-aun me estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que Duo me amaba. "No lo se-estoy tan acostumbrado en pensar en ti como un amigo-" Repentinamente la memoria del beso con Duo me pateo en el-bueno, no en un buen lugar.  
  
"Esta bien, Q, entiendo." Dice Duo. "Debo ir al café ahora. Quiero incorporar esas nuevas pastas que aprendimos en nuestro nuevo menú."  
  
"Diviértete," digo, mientras Duo se va. "¿Oh, Duo?"  
  
La puerta se azoto antes de que escuchará.  
  
Mire a su mitad del omelette, un en la sartén.  
  
"¿No ibas a comer algo?"  
  
+  
  
Para ponerlo amablemente, la siguiente semana fue puro infierno.  
  
Trowa fue maravillosamente atento y encantador, pasando a verme en cada momento que tenía tiempo libre. Y por mucho que gozaba de su compañía, comenzaba a preocuparme. Duo decía que no le importaba que me perdiera algunos minutos de trabajo, o que terminará antes... pero me comenzaba a sentir culpable por tomar tiempo del trabajo para estar con Trowa y porque aunque Duo sonriera y me urgiera a irme, divertirme, sabía que no estaba enteramente feliz.  
  
Fue peor porque no había modo de resolver las cosas... y hablar con Sally y Wufeo no ayudaba.  
  
"No se porque pasas tanto tiempo preocupándote sobre ese sujeto" dice Wufei mientras guía a su carácter en Mortal Kombat 3. "O le gustas, o no le gustas. Descubre cual."  
  
"No es tan simple, Wufei," lo réprobo Sally. "Creo que ustedes dos deben tener una larga charla acerca de a donde va su relación. Necesitas asegurarte de que los dos quieren las mismas cosas."  
  
"¿Pero que tal si no es así?" me lamente. "¿Qué tal si dice que no?"  
  
"Entonces consíguete un mejor novio," dice Wufei, matando a su actual oponente. "¿Duo esta libre, no es así?"  
  
Me atragante. ¿Acaso Wufei sabía...?  
  
"¡No es una solución tan absurda!" dice Wufei, cambiando su atención de la pantalla. "Él es inteligente, agradable, amigable, ustedes dos se llevan bien-sin mencionar que es muy atractivo-"  
  
"Uh," digo sonrojándome, mirando incómodamente de Wufei hacia Sally. "Deberías de-ah-"  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Quatre" ondeo una mano Sally. "Se que Wufei es bi, ¿recuerdas? Después de todo lo conocí a través de Duo... y de todos modos, como sicóloga, debo de animar a mi compañero a vocalizar sus deseos. Incluso sin tomar en cuenta a Freud, la represión no es un feliz estado en el cual estar-"  
  
Omitiré la lección de psicología. Cualquiera al que podría haber ido por consejo me hubiera dicho lo mismo: ve por Duo. Después de todo, mis amigos eran también sus amigos... necesitaba encontrar una opinión neutra, el problema era que no tenía en donde encontrar una.  
  
Ese problema fue solucionado por una temprana llamada.  
  
Encontré el desayuno hecho para mi (un plato lleno) con una nota que me informaba que Duo estaba durmiendo-se había dormido noche de nuevo para atender otra boda. Mi turno no empezaba sino hasta después del almuerzo así que comí pausadamente, leyendo los horóscopos en el papel.  
  
Estaba tratando de descifrar que era exactamente clasificado como una inesperada caída de fruta cuando el teléfono sonó.  
  
"Hola," digo. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?"  
  
"No lo creo," una regocijante risa trono del otro lado. "¡Duo tiene un novio con modales!"  
  
Después de explicarle que era solo yo, y que no era el novio de Duo, Howard y yo tuvimos una agradable platica. Quería saber como estaba su nieto, yo pregunte que le parecía México.  
  
"¿Esta Duo?" pregunto Howard eventualmente.  
  
"Esta durmiendo. Iré a ver si esta despierto." Ofrecí.  
  
"¿Ha estado ocupado?"  
  
"Hemos tenido dos bodas este fin de semana y Duo se quedo a supervisar ambas" dije.  
  
"Entonces no lo despiertes. Es un buen chico, pero tiende a olvidar que necesita dormir como cualquier otra persona."  
  
"¿Duo?" toque suavemente su puerta, no queriendo despertarlo si estaba dormido. No hubo respuesta y empuje la puerta hasta que se abrió y entre.  
  
Duo estaba extendido a través de su cama, enredado en las sabanas. Su cabello estaba suelto, y desplegado alrededor de él. Estaba abrazando una de sus almohadas, y su expresión era aquella de bendita inconsciencia. Pese a mi mismo sonreí.  
  
Estar extendido con toda la gracia de una bolsa de patatas de algún modo hacia a Duo lucir muy vulnerable... y extremadamente lindo. Me agache para quitar un mechón de cabello fuera de su camino, sintiendo una cálida sacudida correr dentro mío. Duo hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta, muy parecido a un gato y se hundió en su almohada, todo sin siquiera despertar.  
  
Sonreí y estire una mano para acariciar su cabello-y me detuve al notar que Howard seguía en el teléfono.  
  
"¿Howard? ¿Sigues ahí?" dije jadeantemente. "Duo sigue dormido-no parece que se vaya a despertar próximamente."  
  
"Es una lastima. Hazle saber que llame, y que trataré de nuevo como por esta hora mañana."  
  
Acepte y puse el teléfono en su lugar algo mareado.  
  
¿Qué me había pasado? Suspire, pasando mis manos por mi cabello. ¿Por qué me pondría nervioso simplemente por estar alrededor de Duo? Tenía un muy buen novio, después de todo, no tenía porque sentirme atraído hacia-  
  
Oh, diablos.  
  
Me sentía atraído hacia Duo.  
  
Mire melancólicamente a mi comida medio terminada. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?  
  
Ayudaría si tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de esto. Alguien neutro, quien se preocupara por mi, así como Duo tenía a Howard-  
  
Quizás si lo tuviera.  
  
+  
  
"Oh, el Sr. Winner estará encantado. Él tiene tan pocos visitantes por estos días" dice la enfermera, guiándome por el pasillo.  
  
Me moví incómodamente. A decir verdad habían pasado siglos desde que si quiera pensé en visitar a mi padre. Nunca fuimos cercanos-él siempre estaba ocupado. Los pocos meses que habíamos trabajado juntos en la oficina habían sido geniales. Lo había visto y sido capaz de respetarlo como un líder de negocio. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a conocerlo como persona, tuvo un ataque cardiaco-su doctor había recomendado un completo retiro del negocio. Iria había pedido nuestra ayuda para continuar con el negocio 'como un tributo para Papá' y me envolví en el, encontrándolo mas fácil para calmar mi preocupación de ese modo que hablar con un hombre que apenas y conocía quien acababa de perder lo que más disfrutaba. Mis hermanas habían hecho un show al visitarlo, asumí que no había necesidad de que yo-  
  
Tenía que dejar de hacer asunciones.  
  
"¿Quatre?" la sonrisa que recibió mi llegada me hizo sentir doblemente culpable. "Que bueno de tu parte el visitarme. No te puedo entretener mucho- ¿debes de estar tomándote tiempo de la oficina?"  
  
"De hecho," digo, sorprendido de que mis hermanas no le hayan dicho. "ya no trabajo para las Empresas Winner"  
  
"Lamento escuchar eso," dice mi padre. "Siéntate Quatre, háblame de ello."  
  
Mi padre no hizo ningún comentario cuando le dije que había sido despedido. Hice los procedimientos sonar mas dignificados de lo que fueron. Después de todo no sabía que sentía sobre tener un hijo que fuera un desperfecto para el apellido Winner.  
  
"Así que estoy trabajando con Duo ahora" digo. "Soy el gerente del negocio. Algunas personas pueden pensar que es como venirse abajo comparándolo con lo de antes pero-"  
  
"No hay nada como trabajar en un lugar en donde conoces a todos los empleados" dice mi padre. "Me pone nostálgico recordando los primeros días. Las Empresas Winner comenzaron con una sola oficina, sabías."  
  
No sabía. Mi padre y yo charlamos, y estuve bastante sorprendido de lo mucho que teníamos en común. Eventualmente la enfermera vino a hacer la insinuación de que 'el Sr. Winner necesita su descanso'  
  
"No necesito tanto descanso como el que insisten en darme" se quejo mi padre cuando ella se fue. "Fue un placer verte, Quatre. Espero que me visites de nuevo."  
  
"Quizás tu puedas visitarme" sugerí. "Me encantaría enseñarte el café"  
  
"También me gustaría eso." Sonrió.  
  
Dude en el umbral.  
  
"¿Hay algo más?"  
  
"De hecho, esperaba que me pudieras dar un consejo" me senté a su lado. "Hay este chico con el que estoy saliendo, que realmente me gusta. Pero hace poco descubrí que otro amigo mío tiene sentimientos hacia mi, y no se que hacer sobre eso"  
  
"¿Aclaraste que ya estas viendo a alguien?"  
  
"Él lo sabe. Ese no es el problema-él no quiere entrometerse entre nosotros. El problema es que yo lo se, y que no puedo solo descartarlo-"  
  
Mi padre lo pensó por un largo rato.  
  
"Sin conocer a ninguna de las dos personas involucradas, no puedo darte un consejo mas definitivo que este. Tú abuelo me lo dijo. Es algo simple, pero cierto. Cuando alguien esta enamorado de ti, lo puedes decir porque sin importar en que tan mal humor estén, sin importar que tan tristes o depresivas estén las cosas, siempre hará un esfuerzo por ser alegre y darte su apoyo." Se encogió de hombros. "Es un consejo de viejos, así que no se que tanto valga. Además, puedo garantizar que mi padre pensaba solo en chicas cuando me dio ese consejo, pero puedo decir que el principio es el mismo-"  
  
A él no le importaba.  
  
Lo abracé. "Gracias, padre. Por todo."  
  
"Mantenme informado como sale todo" dice él.  
  
Prometí que así sería.  
  
Estaba de un mejor humor cuando deje la casa de asistencia. El sentimiento duro hasta que llegue al café.  
  
Trowa y Duo estaban parados fuera de la entrada del personal observándose hostilmente, lanzando dagas por sus ojos.  
  
"¡Te digo, se fue antes de que me levantará! No se a donde fue."  
  
"Eso dices."  
  
"Si, eso digo. ¿Quieres buscar en el lugar o algo?" los ojos de Duo cambiaron de dirección a tras de Trowa y me vio caminando por el camino. "¡Quatre!" me recibió.  
  
"Lamento llegar tarde" digo. "Fui a visitar a mi padre. Hola Trowa, no esperaba verte."  
  
"Esperaba llevarte a almorzar" dice Trowa. "Claro que es algo tarde para eso ahora."  
  
"Un poco más tarde, Q, y juro que tu preocupon novio aquí me hubiera acusado de tenerte sedado en algún lugar para mi enfermo placer." Bromeó Duo.  
  
"Quizás después," dije delicadamente, arrancando una ahogada risa de Duo y una tos de Trowa. "¿Duo, te importaría si llego unos minutos mas tarde?"  
  
"Seguro." Dice Duo, haciendo su mejor impresión de una persona feliz. "No te tardes mucho-Kimmie ha estado tomando tu turno pero quiere irse a casa"  
  
"No tardaré." digo, sonriéndole a Trowa. "¿Vamos aquí a la vuelta? Me gustaría hablar contigo..."  
  
Trowa refunfuño. "No veo porque Duo no te deja ir a almorzar. Eres demasiado bueno para estar trabajando para él-¡gerente! Podrías manejar el lugar."  
  
"No como lo hace Duo" digo. "Además, me daría el tiempo, si no fuera por Kimmie. Ella estuvo trabajando anoche también, no es justo esperar que ella este de turno también toda la mañana"  
  
Encontramos que una taza de café era un compromiso aceptable.  
  
"¿Para que fuiste a ver a tu padre?" pregunto Trowa. "Creí que no hablaban mucho"  
  
"Necesitaba un consejo" digo. "Sobre Duo" moví mi café lentamente. "Habrás notado que tiene sentimientos hacia mi..."  
  
Los ojos de Trowa brillaron. "¿Él te dijo esto?"  
  
"Si-luego de que le pregunte." Digo. "Duo no quería que yo supiera"  
  
La expresión de Trowa decía claramente 'apuesto a que no'. La ignore y seguí adelante.  
  
"Bueno, debido a que es un muy buen amigo, creo que es simplemente justo que resolvamos esto rápidamente. Sally dice que ella piensa que es tiempo de que nos sentemos y tengamos una seria conversación en donde hablemos de hacia donde va esta relación. Creo que tu sabes que estoy listo para comprometerme"  
  
"¿Compromiso?" pregunto Trowa débilmente.  
  
Asentí. "Hemos salido por un largo tiempo ahora, pero nunca lo hemos discutido-con excepción de cuando dijiste que no estabas listo para que me mudará contigo." Sorbí de mi café. "No te estoy presionando en eso, pero creo que debes saber que estoy listo para el gran recorrido." "¿El gran recorrido?"  
  
Procedí a elaborar.  
  
"-y cuando consigamos un lugar para nosotros, estaba pensando en invitar a Cathy al té una vez a la semana-no puede sentirse como que esta siendo olvidada-y quizás mi padre otros fines de semana-"  
  
"Perdóname, Quatre. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir."  
  
Parpadee. Ni siquiera estaba comenzando. "Pero-"  
  
"Todo esto es muy repentino. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo."  
  
"Oh" digo, decepcionado. Ni siquiera llegue a la parte en que le decía sobre el decorado de interiores que había visto. "Bien, ¿llámame esta noche?"  
  
"Por supuesto."  
  
Suspire cuando se fue. Esa no había sido la reacción que había estado esperando.  
  
Y ni siquiera me beso.  
  
Malhumorado, mire a mi reloj y-  
  
"¡Oh, diablos!"  
  
-note que el descanso del café había durado aproximadamente una hora.  
  
"¡Duo!" entre a la cocina, jadeando. "¡Lo siento tanto!"  
  
"Supongo que podemos cancelar el escuadrón de búsqueda" Lloyd dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
"Hey, Q. Toma un delantal-tenemos una fiesta de doce sirviéndose ahora mismo." Dice Duo, balanceando varios platos peligrosamente y dejando la cocina.  
  
Lo seguí. Me alegro ver que Hilde también atendía las mesas, lo que significaba que Duo no se había quedado completamente sin personal.  
  
"Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda" le dije a ella, cuando regresábamos a la cocina con los platos.  
  
"No hay problema" dice ella. "Pase a ver a Duo, y-¡pollo foccacia sin tomate, sopa del día, mesa 8!-de algún modo fui reclutada. No me importa- ¿fue una emergencia?"  
  
"Algo así" digo. "Trowa y yo teníamos que hablar sobre hacia donde va nuestra relación"  
  
"Pues, espero que vaya bien" dice Hilde. "¿A dónde va la pasta?"  
  
Fue un verdadero alivio cuando me colapse en el sofá esa noche. "¡Que día!"  
  
"No tenías que hacer la limpieza tu solo" dice Duo. "No me importa ayudar. Es mi trabajo después de todo."  
  
"No," digo. "Tuviste que cubrirme mientras hablaba con Trowa, quería reponerlo de algún modo."  
  
"Ese es un buen pensamiento, Quatre." Duo me tendió un plato "Es lasaña. Hay mas en el refrigerador si quieres."  
  
"¿Ha hablado Trowa?" pregunte.  
  
"Nop"  
  
Fruncí el ceño. Era bastante tarde-pero no habíamos quedado en un horario. ¿Quizás debiera llamarle cuando terminará de comer? Si es que él no hablaba antes para entonces-  
  
Termine llamándole.  
  
"Hola Cathy" digo. "¿Esta Trowa ahí?"  
  
"Lo siento, Quatre. No esta aquí de momento."  
  
"Oh, okay. ¿Sabes cuando regresará?"  
  
"Temo que no" ¿Era solo yo, o Cathy sonaba incomoda?  
  
Le pedí que le dijera que había llamado y colgué. No me gustaba esto-  
  
+  
  
"Párate, Q, Saldremos."  
  
Parpadee. "¿Uh?"  
  
Duo estaba parado frente a mi, sosteniendo mi abrigo. "Saldremos"  
  
"Pero-no sabía que teníamos planes-" digo, cuando Duo me avienta el abrigo a mis manos.  
  
"Bueno, ahora los tenemos" dice Duo. "Vamos, saca tú trasero del sofá. Vamos a divertirnos, aunque nos mate." Cuando yo lucí dudoso, el gesturo el sofá. "Vamos, ¿quieres sentarte aquí y ver viejos episodios de Charmed y comer helado?"  
  
Baje la vista hacia mi tarro. Después de la quinceava vez, el de naranja estaba perdiendo su atractivo.  
  
"¡Pero este es el episodio en el que Phoebe y Cole se quedan juntos!"  
  
"¡De acuerdo, eso es!" Duo me arrastro fuera del sofá. "¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que mas daño sea hecho!"  
  
Sonreí sin entusiasmo cuando Duo me metió en el abrigo y en el carro.  
  
"¿A donde vamos?"  
  
"A patinar sobre hielo" dice Duo. "Ve a la izquierda"  
  
Sally y Wufei estaban esperándonos en la pista  
  
"Veo que lograste sacarlo sin mucha dificultad" observo Wufei.  
  
"No necesite la grúa después de todo" acepto Duo. "Aunque fue una buena idea"  
  
"¡Hey!" dije con indignación. "No soy tan malo."  
  
"Seguro Quatre. Solo has estado pegado al sofá por dos semanas completas."  
  
Sally me dio una comprensiva sonrisa. "¿Necesito decirte la necesidad de ser social y de la actividad recreacional?"  
  
"No," digo fervientemente, recordado el discurso sobre los males de la represión. "Tomare tu palabra."  
  
"¿Aprende rápido, no es así?" Duo le remarco a Wufei. Sally los persiguió a ambos todo el camino a la pista.  
  
Tenía la ventaja de numerosas vacaciones en Switzerland, Wufei era un muy buen atleta y tenía buen sentido del equilibrio, así que nos ajustamos bastante bien. Duo y Sally no tenían ninguno.  
  
"Hazme un favor" dice Duo, cuando lo jalamos del hielo en la que debe de ser la quinceava vez. "La próxima vez que quiera patinar sobre hielo, dispárame primero"  
  
"Y a mi después" gimió Sally. "No quiero ni pensar en cuantos moretones voy a tener-"  
  
"Hay chocolate caliente en el carro, si quieres," dice Duo. "En los termos"  
  
"Intentémoslo de nuevo" dice Wufei, tomando el brazo de Duo. "Un pie a la vez-lentamente-izquierda luego derecha-"  
  
Sally palmeo mi hombro "¿Te importaría remolcarme en la dirección del carro? Al paso que voy, llegare mas rápido si me arrastro-"  
  
La complací.  
  
"Ni siquiera note que Duo hizo chocolate" digo, cuando juntamos los termos del carro. "¿Me pregunto hace cuanto que planea esto?"  
  
"Nos hablo anoche y decidimos que si no mostrabas signos de actividad, te forzaríamos a salir y hacer algo divertido" dice Sally. "¿Y cual es el problema Quatre? ¿De nuevo Trowa?"  
  
Suspire. "Tuve una platica con él, como sugeriste. No fue tan bien como esperaba... pero Trowa dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo y que me llamaría."  
  
"Eso es bueno" dice Sally. "Decisiones como estas no se pueden hacer en un instante. ¿Hace cuanto fue esto?"  
  
"Dos semanas"  
  
"¿Dos semanas?" se detuvo Sally y me miro. "Quatre, creo que tienes un problema."  
  
+  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón" digo, sentándome en la orilla a un lado del carro. "Es decir, ya hubiera llamado-incluso si no hubiera tomado una decisión solo para hacerme saber que estaba pasando. Pero no veo porque él solo... me dejo así. Pensé que él realmente se preocupaba por mi. Era tan atento conmigo esa ultima semana o al menos cuando estábamos juntos-"  
  
"Piensa en eso," dice Sally. "Realmente atento-¿fue así en toda su relación?"  
  
"Bueno él lo era al principio." Digo. "Y entonces, justo cuando las cosas parecía que iban a profundizar se volvió casi distante-pero cuando comencé el curso de cocina él se volvió a interesar en mi de nuevo."  
  
"¿Interesa... porque tu no parecías estarlo?" sugirió Sally.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"¿Alguna vez has oído la frase no enamorado, pero enamorado del amor?" dice Sally comprensivamente. "Suena como que Trowa tiene serios problemas con el compromiso. Estaba interesado en el reto que tu representabas, pero una vez que la excitación de la caza se fue-"  
  
"Así que eso fue," suspire  
  
Sally me abrazó. "Lo siento Quatre. Pareces tener la peor suerte con las relaciones."  
  
"Dime de ello" suspire. "Espera-si Trowa estaba interesado solamente en mi como un reto, ¿por qué estuvo de repente sobre en esa semana?"  
  
"¿Le diste de alguna manera alguna razón para que pensara que tal vez no estuvieras totalmente enamorado de él esa semana?" pregunto Sally.  
  
"Duo dijo que no debía llamarle-" digo. "Oh. ¿Así que, Duo sabía?"  
  
"Sospechaba" dice Sally. "Esperaba no estar en lo correcto, por eso me pidió hablar contigo esta noche."  
  
"Ya veo" digo. "¿Para no tener que hacerlo él?"  
  
"Nada parecido," dice Sally. "Duo quería mi opinión-quería asegurarse de que estaba leyendo la situación correctamente. Mira, somos tus amigos Quatre-cualquiera de nosotros quiere que seas feliz. Ahora, mejor regresemos a la pista antes de que ese novio mío nos acuse de bebernos todo el chocolate caliente."  
  
La seguí lentamente. Tenía mucho en que pensar.  
  
"¡Oh, no! ¡Duo! ¿Qué paso?" demando Sally, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
  
Levante la vista para ver a Duo sentado en uno de los asientos alrededor de la pista, Wufei a su lado, mirando como alguien del personal de la pista vendaba la mano derecha de Duo.  
  
"Tuve un muy interesante choque" dice Duo.  
  
"Contra la pared a alta velocidad" dice Wufei. "También logro tumbarme al hacerlo"  
  
"Oh querido. ¿Duele?" atendió Sally a Duo.  
  
"Por lo que puedo decir es solo una torcedura," el miembro del personal dice, cortando el vendaje. "Trata de no usar esta mano tanto como te sea posible por los próximos días."  
  
"Estoy bien, Sally, de veras. Solo es una torcedura" dice Duo.  
  
"¿Seguro que no quieres ir a casa?"  
  
"¡No podemos ir a casa! ¡La verdadera diversión apenas va a comenzar!" insistió Duo.  
  
Le levante una ceja a Wufei. Él se encogió de hombros, obviamente igual de confundido.  
  
Como si fuera una señal las luces disminuyeron y un rayo de luz apareció.  
  
"¡Alístense gente! ¡Es tiempo de Disco sobre Hielo!"  
  
Wufei palideció.  
  
Duo y yo lanzamos gritos agudos a la canción de entrada. "Burn Baby Burn! Disco Inferno!"  
  
Pese a las protestas de Wufei ("¡Fui engañado! ¡No dijo nada sobre la música de Quatre!") nos unimos a otros patinadores en la pista para un juego de sillas musicales. Cuando la música se detenía, todos tenían que patinar a la esquina más cercana. Entonces una botella era girada, todos los patinadores en la esquina en la que apuntaba eran eliminado. El ultimo en irse obtenía un premio.  
  
Wufei estaba completamente ocupado manteniendo a Sally de pie, y me encontré ayudando a Duo alrededor de la pista.  
  
"¿No es esto divertido?" dice Duo, tanteando salvajemente cuando dejamos nuestra esquina. "Genial música, patinaje-¿qué más podrías desear?"  
  
"¿Equilibrio?" digo secamente cuando se caía.  
  
"Oh diablos" dice Duo, cuando la música murió.  
  
No había manera de que llegáramos a una esquina a tiempo. Fuimos descalificados y ayude a Duo ir alrededor de las sillas.  
  
"Lo siento, Q." Dice Duo. "Eres un buen patinador, pudiste haber ganado"  
  
Yo estaba mas angustiado por el modo en que sostenía su mano. "¿Duo, que tan lastimada esta tu mano?"  
  
"Solo duele cuando la-ow-muevo," dice Duo. "Estoy bien"  
  
Yo estaba dudoso. "¿Estas seguro?"  
  
"¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Es mi mano, o no?" ondeo la mano Duo felizmente. "Ow-"  
  
Estaba listo para atraparlo. "Creo que necesitamos sentarnos" digo firmemente  
  
Duo no protesto cuando lo guié hacia los asientos. "Realmente lamento esto, Q. Quería que te tuvieras una noche divertida "  
  
"Me estoy divirtiendo" digo.  
  
Las luces disminuyeron cuando el juego musical continuo. Una nueva canción causo estrépito por las bocinas.  
  
"Now you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk. Music loud and women warm-"  
  
"Staying Alive," suspiro soñadoramente Duo. "Deberías de estar ahí, esta es una de tus canciones favoritas"  
  
Me detuve. "¿Aun pensando en mi?"  
  
"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo" trato de encogerse de hombros impasiblemente Duo "Solo quiero verte feliz."  
  
Feliz-eso es lo que Sally había dicho.  
  
"Eres un buen amigo, Duo" le dije. "Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Estaré bien. Ahora." Tome firmemente su hombro. "Te llevaré a casa y no discutirás conmigo. No deberías de estar aquí fuera con una mano lastimada, sabes."  
  
Duo tuvo el buen sentido de no discutir conmigo.  
  
+  
  
Fue mi turno de cuidar de Duo. Me levante temprano para poder practicar haciendo huevos revueltos antes de despertar. Justo cuando terminaba con la tercera ronda, Duo vago por la cocina en arrugadas pijamas y desarreglado cabello.  
  
"¡Buenos días!" hable alegremente. "¡Justo a tiempo para el desayuno!"  
  
Miro de mi a la cacerola incrédulamente. "¿Tú cocinaste? ¿Voluntariamente?"  
  
"Siéntate" digo. "Déjame traerte un plato."  
  
"No tenías que ir y pasar por todo este problema," dice Duo mientras prudentemente picaba la comida puesta frente a él.  
  
"¡Claro que si!" digo. "Con tu mano como esta, no hay modo en el que debas de cocinar. Ya le llame a Lloyd y le dije-el personal de la cocina esta seguro de poder arreglárselas sin nosotros por los próximos días."  
  
"¿Sin nosotros?" dice Duo. "¿Qué vas a estar haciendo tú?"  
  
"Cuidándote." le informe. "Déjame cortar el pan por ti."  
  
Ya que el pan de Duo estaba cortado en piezas pequeñas, le di el tenedor.  
  
"¿Así que qué quieres hacer hoy?" le pregunte.  
  
"No tengo nada en mente," dice Duo. "Después de todo, estaba pensando en ir al trabajo-"  
  
"En ese caso," digo. "¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?"  
  
Duo se congelo cuando me senté en su regazo.  
  
"¿Que...?" susurro, cuando me agache hacia él. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"  
  
"Tu eres el estudiante de psicología," le digo. "Tu averígualo" Y entonces lo bese.  
  
"Wow-" murmura Duo cuando nos apartamos. "Espera-¿estas seguro de esto, Q?"  
  
"Absolutamente" digo. "Te gusto-y tu me gustas, ninguno tiene novios-A menos de que ya no estés interesado-"  
  
Fui violentamente bajado para otro beso. Este fue apasionado, si bien un poco rudo, y me dejo sofocado y tratando de cachar aire cuando termino.  
  
"Eso lo responde" murmure algo inestable, agachándome para otro beso, pero Duo me detuvo.  
  
"Q-si hacemos esto tiene que ser por las buenas razones, de otro modo estamos mejor solo como amigos-"  
  
Eso fue suficiente como para detenerme. "Duo-he pensado en esto. Mucho de hecho-estoy seguro de esto. Yo-" apunte a su pecho. "te quiero"  
  
Duo sonrió, una muy atractiva capa rosada cubriendo sus mejillas. "Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso."  
  
"¿Así que estamos juntos entonces? ¿Es oficial?"  
  
"Supongo que así es."  
  
Nos sonreímos tímidamente el uno al otro. Pese a todo el esfuerzo que nos tomo llegar a este punto, ninguno de nosotros sabía que hacer realmente después. Note la comida de Duo aun sin tocar en la mesa. "Aun no has tenido tu desayuno-"  
  
"Ah, te diré que, Q," sugirió de prisa Duo. "¿Por qué no solo nos exploramos ahora, y nos preocupamos por eso después?"  
  
"¡Okay!"  
El Fin. Notas del Traductor:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal el resultado final me gusto... soy de las que cree que las personas deben de ser primero amigos y después novios. Este fic lo traduje rápido, pero tuve que checarlo dos veces antes de publicarlo.  
  
Agradezco enormemente a girl_starfish al ser tan amable en permitirme traducir su fanfic... espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
Para escribirle al autor (solo en ingles): louisew@paradise.net.nz  
  
Para escribirle al traductor: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com 


End file.
